Total Drama Mountains
by shockcollar
Summary: A new season of Total Drama Island in The North Georgia Mountains. u.s.a. I've chosen the contestants and we are abut ready to begin. Competing for 4 million dollars Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

O.K. So I know that ever body does these, but I'm doing one to so…. O well xD

Chris says, "This season of Total…Drama….Island, our campers will be in the serene North Georgia Mountains. No more trashy camp, but a country, clean, camp. Our campers will stay in long cabins, by a lake. There is a mess hall, and a recreation center… Full of surprises. It won't be any anti climatic though compared to our previous seasons. And the stakes are higher. The campers will be competing for Four…Million…Dollars. Crazy competitions, lots of money, and lake water? What could go wrong?"

I am accepting 11 girls and 11 boys, it's not first come first serve, so if there is already 22 reviews don't freak. I also want a huge variety of characters, I am not going to limit one person to a stereotype though, I could have 5 skaters, 2 cheerleaders, 7 shy people, 6 psycho's and 2 juveniles, so if there is already a shy person or something don't freak either. I also am not going to not accept your character because you gave me a descriptive review…be descriptive! xD

Alright so here is the form please fill it out and review.

Audition Tape:

Name: First and Last

Age: (15-18)

Personality:

Gender:

Looks

Hair:

Body shape:

Eye color:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobias:

Clothes (down below)

Normal:

Formal:

Pajamas:

Swimming suit:

Why TDI:

Hook Up:

Other:


	2. characters to make it

**A/N** O.K. So here are the characters that made it on Total Drama Mountain, I know I said I would take only 22 but I couldn't there were to many good ones so I've excepted 26 xD (13 girls 13 boys). I forgot to ask for a piece of information though… If yur character ice skates, or plays guitar please put a description of it in yur next review (what yur character needs to do his hobby, yes I would like to have yur character bring and practice what they normally do.). Now please all the sudden don't make yur character have a guitar that he is a master of all of the sudden. Please stick to what's in yur characters description. She might have a special note book, or gymnastics outfit. Yur character might not have anything special he would need to bring for hobby. And also what kind of music yur character likes, (not you…. yur character) classical, rock, and then give a few bands if you can. So thnx, here are the contestants, that made it.

Audition Tape: A girl comes out from the shadows in the corner and begins to talk to the camera. She is wearing an extremely tight camouflage Baby t and low rise skinny jeans with holes in the knee's and they have black and red spray paint on them. She has two right eyebrow piercings. (Smaller then larger.) And a nose piercing (the on that is in the middle an has the to brabs and doesn't connect) Her hair is Blond with blue highlights going through it and hot pink tips. As well as angle cut bangs that covers her left eye.  
"Why should you pick me for this season of Total Drama Mountain?" she said in an edgy tone. "First off I got a Rockin' name! Kabran, how often can you say; the next marshmallow goes to Kabran. Or Kabran wipes the competition out? Not very often." Kabran looks at the camera and pouts her lips at it. "And, I'm pretty good lookin' If i do say so myself!" said Kabran. "Plus I am not your typical girl., I am a girl that could care less what people think about me. I dominate in debates especially controversial ones. I can play guitar and the oboe. I sing. And i don't have a boyfriend. I pull pranks all the time. I've been to jail a few times. And I go to church every Sunday. " Kabran smiles then starts to cry. Her nose and around her eyes turn red and her voice is Shaky. "And I really need to get away from home. It was only One and A half Years ago that my dad was killed in a train accident. I have been afraid of trains ever since. My dad was my moms li... life." Kabran stutters and her eyeliner and mascara runs down her face as she continues. "So to try and forget him and stop mourning she married a real jerk. He is very abusive...to.. to me, But my mom loves him. I just need to get out of the house and into a somewhat stable environment. And to make matters worse my mom is contemplating an abortion! Please.." Kabran stops talking and takes a few deep breathes. She gets a tissue and wipes her face clean. She looks down to see all her make-up on the tissue. She presumes to talk. "Great! Now I'm gonna have to put all that back on." she laughs, and she smiles a tragic smile and you can see in her eyes that she is trying to forget and move on but she is so unhappy there. She grabs her eyeliner and starts to apply it. She uses the lens of the camera as a mirror. "So... I... I think you'd have to be a fool not to pick me. I have everything you need. So pick Kabran and you won't regret it!" She hears a door open and quickly shuts off the camera.

Name: Kabran Holler

Age: 17

Gender:female

Stereotype:emo/skater

Personality:Funny, (can easily crack jokes, talk smack, and comebacks) really nice if your nice to her, but if your not watch out, Friends with everyone, and kind of mysterious. Does not like being told what to do! Is a Christian! She also hunts, and sings and plays the Oboe, and guitar! She also is deeply in love with music! Serious prankster, she has even gone to jail a few times for some harmless pranks. Her friends bailed her out though.

Body Type: short, curvy, not a stick, not fat

Skin Color: white but has good tan

Hair: Straight blonde hair, with blue highlights and pink tips, goes little past her mid back, Hair is down. And it is angle cut so she has her left eye is covered with her bangs!

Eye Color: dark brown

Height:5 ft

Weight:100lbs

Clothing-

Normal Attire: A camouflage tight baby-tee, skinny jeans that have holes and red and black spray-paint on them, and skater shoes that are neon green with neon orange laces, one lace is correct the other is backwards(the bow is at the bottom!)Also has a nose ring through the middle part of her nose, the one that doesn't connect but has the barbs on it. She also has two eyebrow piercings on her right eyebrow. They go small to large.

Formal: A neon green dress that is short, and sleeveless.. The top of her bodice is made as a corset, it laces up in the back with neon yellow shimmering ribbon. The bottom of the dress poufs out like a prom dress, but not to much and it goes to right above her knee caps. Underneath the skirt part of the dress (the bottom) it has black and white polka dotted tool, which can be seen a little. She wears her regular shoes.

Her hair is no different either.

Pajamas: Camouflage cheer leading shorts, a extremely tight white t-shirt that in neon green letters say nighty night, I'll bite. all hair except bangs is up when she sleeps

Bathing Suit: dark purple bikini with neon green alphabet letter all over the two pieces

Likes: Hunting, meat (could never be a vegetarian) music (rock, screemo, Emo Christian-core), playing guitar, oboe, singing, acting, skateboarding, and using spray paint to do graffiti on things

Dislikes: Her step dad, her mom, bullies, snobs, and anyone who would hurt there kid!

Phobia(s):Being alone, trains, wolves

Allergies: none

medical conditions: she is hypoglosymic (sp?) she has low blood sugar so she has to eat every two hours or so, or she passes out.

Paired Up?: yes

If so, what kind of person?: some one who will protect her from her step dad, and who will be there for her, and be patient with her

History: History: Her dad was killed in a train wreck and, now her mom avoids the subject. Not to mention she got married to a real jerk, and doesn't like her, is abusive, and keeps threatening to send her to military school, oh and to make matters worst her moms pregnant(with twins, and wants an abortion)

2. Audition Tape: You see sky blue walls and a pink bed with a white gossamer

canopy and white bedposts. In front of it is a wooden chest that stands out

compared to the light color of the rest of the room. Then you hear a woman's

calm voice beckoning, "Arthur, let's go." Despite her father yelling, "ALICIA!

WE'RE OFF TO MIT! WE'LL BE BACK AT 10 PM!" Then a door slams and a car drives

off. Another door slams and a girl walks in from the left and sits down on the

chest. She has her hands on her lap, folded as though she is nervous. It also

shows on her face. After a deep breath in and out, she looks into the camera.

"Whoops, I left the camera on for a bit long." She has a British accent.

"Well, I have to do this while my parents are gone. They don't know that I'm

auditioning for Total Drama Mountains. I feel that I had to stand on my own if

I'm ever going to survive in the real world, and this is the closest I'm going

to get for a while. I can't survive on my parents' money forever!" She laughs.

It is light and airy. But then her face changes back to a calm, yet sad look.

"There's not much to really be said about me. I was born in England, but I

moved with my family to Massachusetts when I was five. They are now professors

at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. But enough about them. I'm very

shy, but just give me a day or two, I'll warm up to the others. I'm on my

school's lacrosse team and I'm very good at winter sports. I'm a member of the

Springfield Ski Club and I'm very good at snowboarding. Such a shame it isn't

winter..." her head moves slightly to the right as she deeply sighs, then

stares back at the camera and flips her blonde so it is all on her left

shoulder. "I'm very good at singing, but I'll never do anything on a stage."

She proceeds to close her eyes and sing "Little Bo Peep". "I have to close my

eyes; it's nerve wracking to even be singing to a video camera! Yes, I get

nervous very easily, but I hope that isn't a problem. Well, I hope you pick me

for Total Frama Mountains!" She smiles sweetly, reaches her right hand to the

camera, and the screen goes blank.

Name: First and Last Alicia Johnson

Age: (15-18) 16

Personality: Shy except when around friends and people she trusts. When

around friends, she is very bubbly and lively and a very kind, sweet girl.

Gender: Female

Looks-

Hair: Sleek and straight light blonde hair that goes to her mid-back, no

bangs, usually worn down. Occasionaly up in a ponytail or in a bun.

Body shape: Very thin, yet has a little bit of muscle.

Eye color: Deep-Sea blue

Likes: Making friends, shopping

Dislikes: Manipulative people, getting extremely filthy

Phobias: Singing, speaking, or performing in public.

Clothes (down below)

Normal: Pink spaghetti strap top and denim blue short shorts. She wears white

sneakers with pink stripes on them.

Formal: Wears a sky blue sparkling empire style, but strapless, dress with a

royal purple ribbon underneath the bust. Wears metallic silver heels. Hair is

up in a bun.

Pajamas: Pink baby doll top with sky blue pajama bottoms

Swimming suit: Blue and white checkered bikini

Why TDI: Wants to test herself so she can stand on her own, away from her

parents and their support.

Hook Up: Yes please! Preferably with someone who can bring out her other

personality instead of acting shy all of the time.

Other: She has an older and prettier sister named Zoe who graduated from

Harvard a year ago. She is an average student at school, and that her parents

are almost never home due to their jobs. She has been under the care of

nannies until she was 13. At that point, her parents started leaving her home

alone. Throughout her life, her parents have tried to teach her as best as

they could, but found that information didn't really stick as much as when

they were teaching Zoe. Her parents soon saw that Alicia was only going to be

an average student, and she has thusly performed at such a level. But Alicia

is enrolled in Phillips Exeter Academy and is neither failing nor exceeding

wildly like Zoe was when she went to Exeter. Alicia is just getting an average

A in all of her classes. She only truly exceeds in her lacrosse team. That

might seem good to other people, but to Alicia's parents, they see a great

dissapointment, but they still love their daughter anyways. Alicia's father

spoils her, but not to such an extent that Alicia expects everything to be

handed to her on a silver platter. As a result of her parents loving her

sister more than her, which is somewhat true, Alicia has developed a H-U-G-E

superiority complex that leads to her shyness. It is kept very well hidden

from her friends, but not from strangers. She forgets to mention that she

doesn't like her name ("Alicia. It's too stuffy and posh and proper.") and

prefers to be called Alice or AJ. She also forgets to mention that she is

extremely analytical, observant, and thoughtful.

3. Audition Tape: "Hey you producer fellas. I'm Audrey and I'd love for you

guys to pick me." You see a girl sitting on a black and white duvet cover,

taping herself with a video camera. "Kay, so mainly I'd just love for you

people to pick me because, if not, I'm stuck in this crap fest with my

parents all summer!" Audrey rolls her eyes. "I love my parents, I do! It's

just... a girl need to be herself for once. And I can't stand being

here!"

Name: Audrey Forbes

Age: (15-18) 17

Personality: She's determined, confident, gentle, level-headed, friendly

and talkative; but she can also be aggressive, cold-blooded and manipulative

when provoked. She's got a scheming mind and she often puts it to use; good

or bad, people can never really tell.

Gender: Female

Looks

Hair: Dark Brown with a gentle curl

Body shape: Audrey has a willowy/modelesque figure; not well endowed on the

chest front.

Eye color: Faded Blue-Gray

Likes: Anything with sugar, bad boys, shoes

Dislikes: Gossip, salted fries

Phobias: Ice (she fell under while ice-skating)

Clothes (down below)

Normal: White camisole with a black empire bow/belt; faded denim Capri pants;

black stiletto Jimmy Choo's; A silver horseshoe necklace.

Formal: A royal blue satin couture mini dress. Satin material with an empire

waist, a balloon skirt with satin overlay (underneath is thick tulle). Silver

stiletto pumps will don her feet.

Pajamas: White flannel shorts with black polka-dots, and an oversized high

school sweater.

Swimming suit: A black bikini with a white polka-dots and tied with red

bows.

Why TDI: A reason to get out of the house

Hook Up: Just about anyone… a bad-boy type is preferred

Other: She has a tattoo of a small Fleur-de-lis on her lower hip. It is

usually covered by her bottoms though.

4. Audition Tape: "Hey, my name is Ami and I'm a skater. Checkout my wicked

moves." She jumps on a half pipe and starts to show her tricks, flipping

and such. When she lands, a woman starts yelling at her in Japanese.

Name: First and Last Ami Kimi

Age: (15-18) 16

Personality: She's nice, hyper, and loves to have fun. She's also rather

smart. She likes to be challenged. She often gets into small spats of

insults.

Gender: Female

Looks

Hair: shoulder length hair often pulled into a loose ponytail

Body shape: She's short, thin, and has Asian (specifically Japanese) tanned

skin

Eye color: Dark brown, Asian shaped

Likes: rock music, skate boarding, dancing, arguing with Chef, Breaking the

law in little ways, sneaking out to meet with boys, kissing games

Dislikes: classical music, sitting still for too long, cheerleaders, school

Phobias: Crazy Japanese people who put way too much pressure on her,

vampires

Clothes (down below)

Normal: tight pink shirt cropped t-shirt, black 'boy shorts', black

fingerless gloves, black and pink Vans

Formal: Gold strapless dress that goes to her knees, and black heels

Pajamas: hot pink tank and shorts

Swimming suit: black and pink halter top with a black skirt bottom

Why TDI: It's a challenge

Hook Up: Yes! She likes the bad boys, tall, muscular, and usually a jerk

Other: Her great grandfather was a samurai. She loves Anime secretly. She

used to be a cheerleader, but when she got used by a football jock and her

cheerleader 'friends' found that he did nothing wrong, she quit, walked into

Vans, and had a neighbor teach her to skate. She's a bit lustful, she has a

'perfect' older sister

5. Audition Tape: Kimberly is shown standing in her room. Behind her the wall is

decorated with awards of her achievements and a cat is asleep on her purple

bedspread. "Hello, I'm Kimberly Sanders. My senior year of high school is

about to come to an end and since kindergarten I have maintained straight

A's(behind her a young boy w/brown hair and green eyes peeks into the camera

range). I've also been president of the student government since my Sophomore

year. (the boy in the back walks out into full body view) Let this be evidence

that if you pick me to be on Total Drama Island, I will take my position as

one of (the boy pulls a dirty sock puppet w/googly eyes and bloody fangs drawn

onto it as a mouth out from behind his back and begins to make it's mouth open

and close in mockery, as Kimberly speaks) your representatives seriously and

get you high ratings. If I win the prize money, I will use half of it (boy

pulls a plastic Barbie leg out of his pocket) to feed starving people in

Africa(boy has puppet chomp on the leg as she says this) and I will use the

other half to pay for college(boy accidentally drops leg) so I can someday(boy

looks over at cat on bed) work for NASA."(boy grabs cat, awakening her from

her slumber and moves her through the air in flying motion, dun-dun-duning the

Star Wars theme)

Kimberly hears him and turns around. "Spencer!" the boy then blows a

raspberry and runs out of camera view with the cat still in his hands.

Kimberly sighs in frustration and turns back to face the camera. "Dad,

delete it and start over." "No." a man's voice says, off screen.

"Why?" Kimberly asks in irritation. "We've been through this ten times

already." her father says. "But Dad, I can't submit THIS to Total Drama

Island, they'll never accept it!" she starts walking over to the camera, but

trips. Kimberly quickly gets back on her feet, her face pink in embarrassment.

"Give me the camera!" but her dad takes a step back. "Dad, come o-"

but the camera is then turned off.

Name: Kimberly Sanders

Age: 18

Personality: mature; smart; serious; logical; is ruled by her head; gives in

to rules, ethics, and what's expected of rather than her own feelings or

desires; hides how she really feels; insecure; protective of others; cautious;

competitive; curious; usually nice, but is be bossy and frustrated when the

going gets tough

Gender: Female

Looks

Hair: red, straight, long

Body shape: normal

Eye color: green

Likes: listening to music; reading; astrology; Italian food; animals; writing

stories; stargazing

Dislikes: people who are mean; mustard; messes; cold places; cliche or sappy romance; sports(she's very bad at them and would be embarrassed if anyone saw

her playing...but she will try them if they are part of a challenge); the way

she looks

Phobias: Heights (though she wouldn't admit it)

Clothes (down below)

Normal: long sleeved white shirt under a green vest; short khaki skirt over

brown leggings; gold flats

Formal: strapless pink dress(skirt is ruffled)

Pajamas: red pj ottoms with a white tank top

Swimming suit: navy blue tankini (wears her hair in a ponytail while in

swimsuit)

Why TDI: Explained in audition tape

Hook Up: She doesn't fall very easily but when she does fall for someone, she

falls hard...but even then would be in complete denial about it-even with

herself. If you can find someone who seems compatible with her, go for it.

Just as long as they're male and not too much like her.

6. Name: Karma Sky

Age: 16

Personality: rough, tough and roudy. loves to have fun. knows how to get a

guy. overall, someone all the other girls tend to avoid.

Gender: female

Looks: many piercings, pale, very gorgeous.

Hair: waist length, half black and half blonde. crazy layered and teased, a

punky style

Body shape: lean

Eye color: grey

Likes: hairspray, piercings, body art, alcohol

Dislikes: girly girls and jocks.

Phobias: losing her voice

Clothes (down below)

Normal: tight black shoulder top and black skiinnies

Formal: tight black mini dress

Pajamas: red shorts and tank.

Swimming suit: hot red bikini

Why TDI: get the money and start her own tattoo shop

Hook Up: someone hot with hot hair.

Other: she has a twin brother

7. Audition Tape: girl with blonde hair introduces herself and as she organizes

a collection of PETA poster on her wall, she states all the things that make

her perfect for TDA.

Name: Grace "Gracie" Cure

Age: (15-18) 16

Personality: Grace is an outgoing, lively young girl who lives for a rush.

She's cheeky, fun, and incredible determined. Kind and polite on a daily

basis, Gracie is a gentle kind soul, but don't let it fool you; she's a

firecracker and largely mischievous who, amazingly, attracts all kinds of

trouble.

Gender: Female

Looks

Hair: Layered blonde hair with brown lowlights that reaches her mid-back.

Body shape: She has a toned and curvy figure that stands out vividly to the

opposite sex; body of a dancer

Eye color: Pale Green

Likes: Dance, astronomy, veggie-burgers

Dislikes: Mathematics, eggplant, meat

Phobias: Heights

Clothes (down below)

Normal: A plain white t-shirt, pink and red scarf, fitted denim shorts, pink

vans shoes

Formal: A red wine colored short dress with a satin bodice with a sweetheart

strapless neckline, gathered empire sash with a tied side bow at the back, and

mutil layers of tulle with curled bottom to give a "puffy" effect. If cold,

she'll wear a white bolero jacket. For shoes, she wears silver peep toe pumps.

She tends to wear dresses that show off her legs.

Pajamas: A plain white tank-top with red flannel short-shorts with white

stars on them.

Swimming suit: A white bikini with a red swirl pattern. She doesn't mind

wearing it, though her brother may often throw a t-shirt at her to wear on

top.

Why TDI: To embrace the fun of summer

Hook Up: With someone fun; Someone who shares similar interests and enjoys

the world around them.

Other: If you've ever seen Dirty Dancing, Grace is a lot like Francis

"Baby".

8. Audition Tape: you see an ice rink, then the you hear classical music. A girl

comes and is skating, doing turns and tricks, when she is done she skates up

to the camera) Well you obiviously just saw how talented I am but you should

know that I am veryy competitive. So your choice will be Leilani Hanio for the

new season of TDI!

Name: Leilani Hanio

Age: (17

Stereotype: (ice) skater girl

Personality: she's nice and sweet but the most competitive person you will

ever meet. Rumor: she hid a girl's skate during a competition

Gender: female

Looks

Hair: dark brown hair fixed in a sleek ponytail

Body shape: she's petite and very lithe.

Eye color: hazel

Likes: skating, competitions, and winning

Dislikes: losing, losers and hockey (she thinks its the stupidest thing in

the world) and being called a twirl girl.

Phobias: breaking her ankle

Clothes (down below)

Normal: a light blue skirt with a light pink halter top and light pink ballet

flats and a pearl choker.

Formal: baby blue strapless floor length dress

Pajamas: a pink camisole and shorts with bunnies on them

Swimming suit: baby pink two piece bikini

Why TDI: To win the money of course!

Hook Up: a guy who is anything but proper. kinda like DxC

Other: outside of the rink, Leilani is a normal girl who has normal friends

but once she steps on the ice she is as evil and b!tchy as Heather. She will

do anything to win like one time she was almost sent to juvie for breaking

into a rivals home. Luckily daddy had a good lawyer. She hates those hockey

jerks who make fun of her and her coleagues(sp?).

-

9. Name: Kassie

Nickname: Bubbles (micheal I miss him )

Gender:Female

Age:16

Stereotype: nice girl/ secrete athlete

Likes:Swimming, running(any kind of sports), acting, laughing, hanging out with friends

Dislikes:crying, people hurting her family, dad,

Clothes(look below)

1-Everyday wear:Blue shirt, Fadded pants w/ holes right at the knees, Blue flip flops, also heart locket(with pic of her mom)

2-PJs:Red and Gray plaid pants, gray tank top

3-Swimsuit:Green one- peice with a white wrap

4-Formal(dresses and tuxes, smoking): Black cocktail dress

Percings, tattoos: just ear rings

Hobbies: Swimming, day dreaming

Medical condition(s): shes has a very mild case of asma, so she doesn't usually carry her inhaler every where she goes.(It only acts up if she over does it)

Type of guy or girl:A guy, mabey bad boy, nice, and can help protect her from her step dad,

Other info:(history)She was actually born on an army base in Germany, but after her mom died her dad moved her to the u.s with her brother. After that her brother went pshyco and almost killed her, he was arrested and she was in a coma for 3 months. When she woke up she found out her dad had been killed in a car boming, so she had to move in with her grandmother. Who has cancer, and 2 years to live! After that she has no where else to go, but she remaines happy! And she has a best friend named Kabran, she persuaded her to try out! She became friends with Kabran when her mom remarried, she got a step brother named hunter, who is like Kabran allot so he introduced Kabran and Kassie. So now they are all friends. Kassie convinced Kabran to try out for Total Drama Moutain, but I don't know if she'll make it since she wasn't with her when she did her audition tape.

10. Audition Tape: a short green eyed girl comes out of no where and says "hey i

am Nicole Michaels, sometimes i go by Nikki!" in a really peppy voice Nicole

then says "pick me or the world will blow up in flames " he he he he she

laughs "no seriously!" "so what i have a little bit of an anger problem!"

"A little bit!" said the person behind the camera... the last thing you see

before the camera shuts off is Nikki diving for the cameraman...

Name: First and Last Nicole "Nikki" Michaels

Age: (15-18) 15

Personality: a very kind peppy girl, but what ever you do don't make her mad

she will attach... she is going to a consoler about it, but sometime she

forgets to be a good girl!

Gender: female

Looks

Hair: Chocolate drown hair with green, blue, and streaks died in. (her

hair is always crimped...)

Body shape: tan skin, very skinny, short

Eye color: emerald green eyes

Likes: shinny things, that almost always calms her down... music, volleyball,

most sports, cute clothes, puppies/dogs, happiness, nice guys, and T.V.

Dislikes: Snobs, jerkish guys (that's my word), jerkish girls, her anger

issue, her stupid consoler, and cats/kittens.

Phobias: Cats (yes their is a reason read it under other...) also she is

afraid of snakes outside cages, even though she does not dislike them...

Clothes (down below)

Normal: a sky blue tank top with a pretty pink heart on the side, also a cute

short jean skirt with a few pink hearts on it. also with blue pink or green

flip flops.

Formal: a long sparkly baby blue dress with a neon green head band pulling

back her hair. also with neon green high heels...

Pajamas: whatever she feels like wearing.

Swimming suit: a blue, pink, and green tankini.

Why TDI: her consoler says this would be a great way to get away from all

the stress of everyday life, and she wants a vacation...

Hook Up: yes, if so someone that would not drive her crazy, and will stick to

his word...

Other:has birthmark that is shaped like a heart one her left hand. she is

afraid of cats, because when she was 10 a cat came up to her randomly and she

tried to pet the cat when it attacked her... some say that might be the reason

for aggressiveness today.

11. Name: Lena Greene

Gender: female, lady, XX, chick, etc.

Age: 17

Stereotype: tree hugger

Appearance: 5'5", curvy, petite

Skin: tanish

Hair Color: layered brunette a little past her shoulders

Eye Color: green

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 110 lbs.

Clothes: green sweatshirt, dark wash jeans, green flip-flops

Other Appearance: Nothin' much :D

Personality: sweet, gentle, caring, mellow, honest, blunt, bold, witty, smart

Likes: green, animals, plants, whales, nature

Dislikes: pink

Phobias/Fears: whaling

Romance: Yes

If so, please explain who or type: Chris, please :D

Anything else: she has a stomach of steel

12.

audition tape:"hi i'm alexandra i hate the jonas bro's and i can figure skate

while throwing FLAMING SHU KABOBS AT MY BROTHER" the camra drops guy run and

says"WAIT I THOUGH YOU WERE DOING SWAN LAKE AH" she starts his flamey death

"WELL I'M DONE SO PICK ME FOR TOTAL DRAMA MONTAINS.. OR ELSE."

NAME: alexandra firestone

age:15

personaltiy: clam caring sweet

gender: girl

hair: blonde with pink streak long and crimpy

body shape: skinny

eye: blue

dislikes: jonas brothers

phobias: anamtonic lincoln (you know in the hall of presidents at disney

normal: black tank with the words bite me on it ripped flare jeans

formal: a pink sleaveless down to her knee's

pj: blue shirt that says ttyl and black shopies

swim suit: black halter and blue borad shorts

why tdi: to get away from her sister julia (ha you know who that is)

hook up: someone random yet sweet

other: shes a tomboy yet shes carzy and hyper

13.  
Audition Tape: *camera turns on to show a girl standing next to a large oak tree* "Hello, everyone! I'm Millie, future artist in the making, I think you should pick me because..." Millie grabs a neon green chainsaw and places a pair of firetruck red goggles on, she turns to the tree and starts chainsawing away. A few moments of chipping and sawing sound pass by and the Millie turns away from the 'tree'. The once great oak tree is now a life size statue of Chris MacLean holding a sign saying, "Pick Millie Andrews, OR ELSE!"  
Millie smiles and steps back a few, and trips over a rock behind her, the still running chainsaw goes up in the air and falls upon the statue...and slices Chris' head clean off. Millie stands in shock, then a large grin slides onto her face.  
"It's perfect!" she yells. *camera turns off*

Name: First and Last- Millie Andrews

Age: (15-18) 17

Personality: Millie is a future DaVinci artist in the making. She's a hyper, sugar high artist who's got more creativity in her body than most artists. She is extremely random but likable same time. She loves a good challenge and loves competition. Millie's normal air is a happy go lucky one and her positivity is quite contagious, she's charismatic and friendly. Millie doesn't have many friends or much of a social life due to her dedication to her art. Millie prefers to get to know people before making judges. She's doesn't like to act mannerly, often speaking bluntly or interupting but she does have good intentions. Millie is super clumsy and can sometimes lack common sense. Millie's eccentric passion for art can get her into trouble at times, for example she likes to draw on people's faces with her handy dandy (couldn't resist saying that) permanent marker as a way to practice drawing expressions.

Gender: female

Looks

Hair: jet black with blood red, sky blue, pale orange, and emerald green streaks dyed in. her hair is held in a loose ponytail with a few strands falling around her face. a pair of black and blue shades are placed above her forehead, used kinda like a headband.

Body shape: lean with a slight hourglass figure. slighly tanned skin. about 5'4"

Eye color: azure blue with hints of grey

Likes: anything related to art, her permanent marker, her giant blue crayon named Red, grafitti, rock music, sushi, chocolate and coffee are her addictions, anime (Naruto, Bleach, Shaman King etc), playing pranks on Chef, poker, martial arts-she's 12th degree blackbelt in Chinese Kenpo and Muay Tai, and her chainsaw-Moe and flamerthrower-Kitty

Dislikes: normal and boring things, overly depressed people, drugs, cheerleading, posers, backstabber, microwave ovens, olives, and anchovy

Phobias: green play-doh

Clothes (down below)

Normal: white shirt with red sketchy heart on it, a black halter top with silver swirls along the bottom is worn over the shirt. a close fitting orange hoodie with grey stripes along the side is worn on top of the halter and shirt. (the hoodies is unzipped and it's sleeves are rolled up) a red, fingerless glove is worn on her right hand. red miniskirt with grey tights underneath. black and orange high heel wedges.

Formal: kneelength, strapless violet dress with a lilac sash on the waist. the bottom is decorated with silverly blue sakura petals. the top part of the dress is has a corset design. on her left hand are a few skinny, silver bengals. a pale ameythst star hung on a slender silver chain is worn loosely around her neck. silver stilettos. (her hair is pulled out of the ponytail along with the shades)

Pajamas: baby blue camo design tank top with navy blue cotton shorts

Swimming suit: re bini to with black short-shorts and grey flip-flops

Why TDI: to pay for her college tuition at an academy in Venice, Italy or open up an art musuem.

Hook Up:sure, a crazy guy who can make her laugh.

Other: If she is deprived of her coffee or chocolate, her personality does a 180 and changes to an aloof sarcastic one.

************************************************************************

1. Audition Tape:

A boy emerges from the shadows of his room holding a candle glowing red!His hair is black and shaggy with pink tips and pink underneath. He is wearing grey skinny leg jeans and A zebra patterned skin tight shirt (the colors of the stripes are like blue and hot pink and neon green, electrical yellow) He also has bright orange converse for shoes with neon green laces.  
"Why should you pick me for Total Drama Island Season Two? You probably shouldn't! I'm very hyper, random, and a complete and total wild card!.....RAwR" He says with his grey eyes twinkling form the candle light. "It would also probably be a bad idea to pick me because I'm awesome, and a ladies man! I do good in school, lurv to skate and I lurv to give away free hugs" he smiles and stops talking his eyes roll in the back of his head and he takes a deep breathe in. "Are there any reasons you should pick me? Well, I've been to jail a few times, I got fired from my job at Piggly Wigly"...laughs..." I am not obnoxious and I won't tell a girl or boy I lurv them unless I actually do, it's not nice to break Girlses hearts, or boysees"...."he he he he " laughs demonically and blows out candle"

Name:Alex Alec

Nickname:Cancer Boi

Age:17

Gender:male

Stereotype:eMo/SkaTer

Height:5ft 7

Weight:115 lbs.

Skin Tone: white. no tatoo's

Build: Skinny and Tall

Eye Color:brown, dark brown.

Hair color/style:black and shaggy with pink underneath, and pink tips.

Clothing:

1) Formal: pink tux top, black pinstripe skinny jeans, black dress shoes

2) PJ: white pj bottoms with hearts like this (3) on them

3) Swimwear:black swimming trunks with random clored "rAwrS" on them

4) Normal:grey skinny leg jeans and A zebra patterned skin tight shirt (the colors of the stripes are like blue and hot pink and neon green, electrical yellow) He also has bright orange converse for shoes with neon green laces.

Other things about their appearance:lips piercing (to small looped rings that are on his left and right side.) small nsoe stud

Personality:Very Random, is hyper alot, and very nice. He is also outgoing, and kind off creepy. He is undertsaning of people, especially girls. And he also is a popular person amongst his group of friends, which is very wide spread. He isn't afraid to tell you what he thinks, which is part of hus random, hyper, outgoing sometimes he gets very angry, and depressed,because of his frequent hospital visits, and medicine he takes.

Likes:Skate boarding, Dancing with friends...lolz, scaring people, going to concerts, and just hanging out with friends

Dislikes:medicine, life sometimes, hospitals, doctors, and pain

Fears:bendy straws, and the mental hospital nurses that try to give you those huge shots. Also my therapist.... and his medicing...blah x3 and that he'll get cancer again

Romance:no (taken by Alec my bf mauh lurv him )

Orientation:bi (95% guys 5% girls)

Odd quirk or trait:I say 'RaWr' at random times, and sometimes i get angry for no reason

Past:I've had cancer three times, i got out alive all times, and so yeah. I have tried to kill myself four times, sometimes the pain is 2 much, and u just wanna die, i've tried different methods, gun (i have bad aim) hanging mehself (parents hear you choke not best idea) over dose (just got high) and then drowning mehself ( i don't have good self control i kept popping back up for air)So yeah after that I became A christian I decided i was meant to live, and I would do it for god!! Then my parents amade me go to a thereapist which i hate! he stinks and is old.

Friends:Alec, Kabran, and meh pink sock buddyy Julie

Medical Conditions: cancer keeps coming back..bleh (

Anything else I should know about them:huge christian, and wild card, also vegetarian (was designed after my friend Alex, who died of cancer a few days ago)

2Name:Terry Morgan Nicname(s):Terr but HATES being called Terrance

Gender:Male

Age:16 going to be 17 on April 3rd

Why TDI:So he can be the first among his friends on tv NOT wearing handcuffs

and so he can win money so he can help his family

School status:Popular

Past:in one word '**'

mom was never around and often left his family when terry was 8

years old for a 21 year old. terry used to get alot when his father was around

and got beaten up by the neighbor kids alot, when 14 he was found left for

dead in a ditch by the head of the R.O.T.S. and helped him get back on his

feet and get stronger and was feard by everyone when he turned 16.

Prized Possesion:his pet fox who does anything on command from lethal weapon

to just haveing company and his fox pendant that his grandma gave him before

she died

How to calm down:punch something until his fist's bleeds(97% of the time with

the object in a hell of alot worse condition)/and play the hermonica in a

quite place

Audition Tape:

You see a bunch of ppl wearing gang clothes and running from the cops. A guy

with dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes with a fox pendant around his neck jumps

out of a nearby tree. ''Hi my name is Terry Morgan and i hope you pick me for

TDI so i can prove to my friends you CAN get on T.V. WITHOUT hand-cuffs. but

more importantly to help my family.''He said. ''Aw ** gotta go!!''. He runs

like the hell hounds are out to get him, you hear the sound of gun's firing

then the screen goes black.

PJ's:-black pants with fox skull's and crossbones all over and a blood red

T-shirt with the word 'DEATH' on the back

Swimsuite:Black Swim trunks that go 3 inches past his knees with silver skull

and crossbones

TDI crush:has crush's on the bad girl type mostly but oftens the good girl

type like courtney(as long as they are pretty he doesnt care)

went to military school for 3 year from 10 to 13 then went to juvy for being

in a gang who shot up a house

Stereotype:teen who is a gangsta and lives in the ghetto part of

Wilkesberre,Pennsylvania and likes to listen to gangsta music on his ipod like

ghetto-akon and animal i have become 3 days gace and by the girls standards in

his school he is the hottest in his school and is like duncan but more classy

with girls.

Hobbies: T.V. shows and movies he likes to watch

godfather/scarface/300/shootout/future weapons/katt williams pimp

chronicals/katt williams american hustle/wild n' out/comedy's/action's with

alot of shooting/ghost hunter's/destination truth.

Other Hobbies:likes to know more about military technolgy and knows everthing

aout war from the american revolutipn to world war II and what tech. they used

and is an expert in greek mytholgy

Likes:foxes/military tech./his home town where all his gangsta friends

are/his Ipod and his songs/and any gf's he has or will get.

Dislikes/Fears:snakes/any hieghts above 40ft. but will do anything for his

friends if he is given enoungh confidence

Clothes/Looks:short blonde hair/blue eyes/bandanna covering his head/baggy

pants that you see nowadays but they dont hang below his butt like you see/a

red and black shirt with a skull on it/always has a necklace with a fox shaped

pendant on the end of it and pratically kills anyone who tries to steal it

from him/white socs with blue and white sneakers/and no piercings/and his gang

symbols on his neck and legs and the back of his neck it looks like the

intials R.O.T.S(made up)Reapers Of The Streets. and height is 5 foot 8

Pets:1 female dog/1 male dog/2 female cats

male dog-coby

female dog-cookie

older female cat-misty

younger female cat-alley

Bday: April 3rd

He has 5 siblings 1 younger sister/anna 1 younger brother/jake 2 older

sisters/heather the youngest of the 2 and jenn who is the oldest of the 2 and

1 older brother/scott who is in jail. and he wants to win the money to bail

out his brother and help out his family.

GANG:

-Is an enforcer (one of the best)

-Is wanted in Quebec,Canada/Pennsylvania/Nevada/and California and Florida

for killing 20 people and seriously injurying 50 ppl so bad had to get 30

surgeries in 1 month but was never proven guilty becuz they can never link him

with the crime becuz he is an expert in cleaning up his mess..

3.

Audition Tape: There's a room with grey walls and there's a tan guy,

shirtless, with tight black shorts on, lifting a huge weight above his

shoulders. After a little bit of grunting, he raises it above his shoulders

and throws it to the ground. It lands with a huge thud. "Hey, I'm Phil, and

I'm perfect for Total Insanity Island because I can crush everyone to the

ground! I would like to win that money to become famous like my dad and

hopefully get into the Summer Olympics. I can intimidate everyone around me

and make friends with the ladies because of this right here." He flexes his

muscles. "That's right. So pick me for Total Insanity Island! If you don't, my

dad will make you sign me on. Got it? So don't cross us." The screen goes

blank.

Name: First and Last Phillip "Phil" Samar

Age: (15-18) 17

Personality: Show-offy, womanizer, fitness buff, has Eva's intimidation, but

can get friends because he's good-looking. Most aren't really true friends

though. Also has an extremely huge ego.

Gender: Male

Looks-

Hair: Short black hair, light and flowing

Body shape: Muscular and buff

Eye color: Dark brown

Likes: Beating up scrawny kids, challenges, being fit and buff

Dislikes: Nerds, geeks, unpopular people, people who aren't as strong as he

is, alcohol

Phobias: Flying--in a plane, in anything (he can't see the ground, and he

usually looks at the ground when he is at his happiest--lifting extremely

heavy weights).

Clothes (down below)

Normal: A tan military undershirt and tight black shorts. Shoes are tan gym

shoes.

Formal: Classic black tux with black dress shoes. He likes the classics, and

it shows off his muscles nicely.

Pajamas: Baggy white shirt and red and grey plaid pattern boxers.

Swimming suit: A black Speedo.

Why TDI: Money to go towards his own gym and fitness club exclusively for

weight lifiting. It could also help for going to the Summer Olympics.

Hook Up: Do not! Please! He's just like Eva!

Other: His dad is a major player in the fitness industry, and he has been

working constantly to get to the Summer Olympics. He lives with his dad near

Venice Beach, a godsend for the ladies because of his toned body. His mom was

killed in a car crash with a drunk driver when Phil was 11, and ever since,

Phil has vowed to never drink alcohol because of what it did to his mother and

to also save someone else's life. He can lift 200 pounds, 100 on each arm, and

he is 5'11".

4. Audition Tape: A boy sits on the edge of his bed as he tunes his guitar and

as he does this, he lists off all the things that make his an excellent choice

for the show. He gets interrupted by a girl about the age of 13 who runs into

his room as asks him for help on her homework.

Name: Zachary "Zach" Cure

Age: (15-18) 17

Personality: Although he is one of the largest flirts on the face of the

earth, Zach is very respectful of the opposite sex, and protective of his

sisters. Living with 2 younger sisters Zach's had his fair share of complaints

about boyfriends. He's use to the usual beating up ex's and threatening new

beau's. He's also had his own share of girlfriends, and knows the terrible

feeling of guilt when seeing a girl cry. He's out going and funny, and when

it's necessary, an excellent debater.

Gender: Male

Looks

Hair: Dirty Blonde; shaggy

Body shape: An average male physique, he's in good physical shape with a

few muscles.

Eye color: Pale Green

Likes: Hamburgers, flirting, indie music

Dislikes: When people don't know when to stop

Phobias: Hospitals (Because of the cleanliness)

Clothes (down below)

Normal: Brown t-shirt with a band logo, demin shorts, brown van shoes, a dog

tag

Formal: Black, tailored, subtle stripe (pinstripe) tuxedo with a navy blue

and white satin tie. Usually wear black Chuck Taylor's, but if enforced,

black leather dress shoes

Pajamas: A white wife beater with blue checkered boxers

Swimming suit: Navy blue swim trunks with a white stripe up the side

Why TDI?: To keep a close eye on Grace.

Hook Up:

Other: He's extremely protective of his sister.

5. Audition Tape:

(Asher is standing barefoot in front of a long bed of hot coals)

"All right guys, you getting this? Awesome. Here we go."

(He begins to calmly walk on the coals. When he gets to the end of the coals,

he grabs the camera.)

"And that's why you should pick me for Total Drama Island!! Not impressed?

Fine!!"

(He shoves the camera back to his friend, takes off his shirt and attaches

chains to his nipple rings. He then attaches the other ends to a cinder block

and easily lifts it.)

"Booyah!! Can any of the other contestants do that? Thought so!!"

(Turns off the camera)

Name: Asher Stonewall

Age: 18

Personality: Asher is outgoing, cocky, energetic, in-your-face, dangerous and

somewhat demented. He easily scares people, even when he's trying not to. He

enjoys showing off his disturbing talents to complete strangers, which

includes fire breathing, sword swallowing, chainsaw juggling and his ability

to lift heavy object by his piercings. He has a high tolerance of pain.

Gender: Male

Looks

Hair: Long, shaggy, black hair with red and orange streaks.

Body shape: 6'6", Muscular. His face and body is covered in dragon and

tribal tattoos.

Eye color: Red (Actually sky blue, he wears contacts.)

Likes: Fire, dragons, motorcycles, paintball, gambling, heavy metal, anything

extreme.

Dislikes: Know-it-alls, pop music (especially boy bands), school, wearing

suits and ties, boring stuff.

Phobias: Snow

Clothes (down below)

Normal: Ripped black t-shirt with blood-red dragon design. Dog collar. Spiked

wristbands. Studded belt. Black and red bondage pants. Black combat boots. A

lot of chains (not necklace chains, hardware store chains). Whole lot of

piercings (Earrings, nose rings, lip rings, tongue piercings, eyebrow

piercings, nipple piercings.)

Formal: Black, long sleeve, button down shirt. Red t-shirt underneath. Black

boot cut jeans. Black sneakers.

Pajamas: Black fishnet shirt, black pajama bottoms

Swimming suit: Black board shorts with flames

Why TDI: To show off his talents and do the insane challenges

Hook Up: Someone who's comfortable with his freakishness

Other: He has a forked tongue. Due to his first attempt at fire eating, he

can no longer taste foods. He performs on the streets for money.

6. Audition Tape: We see a pair of legs sticking out from under a harley, where

a boy is workign on the engine. He slids out and revves it, grinning when it

roars loudly. He turns to the camera. " Hiya, I'm Jamie. If you need someone

with some machine smarts, I'm your man!" He waves good-bye at the camera, hops

on his Haley Motorcyle, then tears off out the door, whooping as he goes.

Name: First and Last: Jamie Kinston

Age: (15-18) 15

Personality: He's inventive and inquisitive. He is always trying to come up

with unconventional ways to do stuff and likes to know how things work.

Gender: male

Looks

Hair: shaggy, dark brown with his bangs spiked up with gel.

Body shape: lean, yet with muscles.

Eye color: hazel.

Likes: Machines, electronics, video games, rock and roll, punk rock, and

Italian food.

Dislikes: snobs, sushi, girly stuff.

Phobias: Snakes

Clothes (down below)

Normal: Pine green long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans with left knee blown out,

necklace with shark tooth, watch, glasses, a leather belt with a few studs of

metal, and grey converse.

Formal: A navy suit jacket, light blue undershirt, bblack pants, and brown

loafers.

Pajamas: cobalt blue thermal pants, no shirt.

Swimming suit: White trunks with red and orange flames, grey goggles.

Why TDI: To make enough casho to open his own motorcycle repair shop.

Hook Up:Yes, with the crazy girl, if you don't mind.

Other: He has a labrador named Rocky,

7.

Audition Tape: "Hey, Chris, this is Dean here. I think I'd be a great

contestant for TDI because I'm strong, active, and I'm willing to do

anything you could possibly throw at me. Seriously, any thing."

Name: First and Last Dean Patrick

Age: (15-18) 17

Personality: he's a bit reserved, but he's nice and friendly and brave

and isn't afraid to do anything. He likes to play the hero in all types of

situations

Gender: Male

Looks

Hair: dark brown, lightly gelled

Body shape: tall, Caucasian, lean, muscular, extremely handsome

Eye color: dark blue

Likes: Football, martial arts, reading law cases/books (he wants to be a

lawyer), protecting people

Dislikes: b*tchy **

Phobias: having to sing and/or dance (he plain can't, no rhythm and tone

deaf)

Clothes (down below)

Normal: destroyed jeans, grey shirt, beat up leather jacket, black sneakers

Formal: Black tux with a dark blue bow tie, matching his eyes

Pajamas: His usual clothes, except no jacket or shoes

Swimming suit: usually, whatever he happens to be wearing

Why TDI: Looking for something new in life

Hook Up: Sure, he can pretty much get any girl, but he'll only go for the

real nice ones

Other: is really good at gymnastics and martial arts, is prone to fall in

love with the one girl that thinks of him as a friend, His friends think that

he's part of the CIA because he's the perfect spy, he doesn't seem to

fear anything, and he's really smart (and he might just be)

8. Name: Vince Sky

Age: 16

Personality: opposite of his twin sister. hes quiet and likes to keep to

himself although he does drink alcohol

Gender: male

Looks: hes also VERY gorgeous. he has a lot of facial piercings and tattoos,

pale.

Hair: his hair is also black and blonde and its crazy teased. to see what he

looks like overall, google search images "chris dakota"

Body shape: lean

Eye color: grey

Likes: reading, alcohol, poetry

Dislikes: loud people (that includes his sister sometimes), giglry girls and

jocks

Phobias: losing his sight

Clothes (down below)

Normal: tight black sweater and skinnies

Formal: a tux that fits him perfectly

Pajamas: he sleeps in just plain red boxers

Swimming suit: black trunks

Why TDI: to help his sister build that tattoo shop so he could work as a

piercing artist

Hook Up: with someone quiet and pretty

Other: hes the kind of guy that girls follow around (if you google search

him, you'll know why XD) but he does his best to avoid them.

9. Name: Hunter

Audition Tape: You see a boy shredding on a half pipe, he has black, shaggy hair with green tips. He Comes up to the top of the ramp and takes off his helmet. He grabs a bottle of water and drinks half of it. "Hey, I'm Hunter. I would really like to be picked for Total Drama Mountain. I am living with my step mother and step sisters. I like where I live, but sis is auditioning for Total Drama Mountain along with our friend. So if they make it, I'll be stuck here all alone." Hunter laughs. "Yeah so pick me for Total Drama Mountain

Nickname: dude

Gender: male

Age: 17

Stereotype: Skater

Likes: Skateboarding, football, poetry, music, playing guitar

Dislikes: Bullies, stuck-up girls,& Fire

Clothes(look below)

1-Everyday wear: Dark- blue t-shirt with white undershirt, Baggy pants. Shark-tooth necklase, also black skatter shoes

2-PJs: His pants

3-Swimsuit: Green trunks

4-Formal: white suit

Percings, tattoos: eye brow percing

Hobbies: skating, playing guitar, hanging with friends, and writting poetry,

Medical condition(s): nope

Type of guy or girl: a girl thats pretty laid back and that he can hang out with

other:(history):When he was four his house caught on fire and his dad was burned alive, he had night mares forever and someties still does. He loves too have fun but one time he had a little too much, and broke into the school with some of his friends to skate down the halls. He took the blame for his friends, but it made his mom very unhappy and she cried. He never wants to see her cry again!

10Name:Jon Wallop

Gender: male

Age:17

Stereotype: Country boy

Clothes: A white Browning shirt with a green browning deer on the back, blue jeans not tight but not to baggy, a camouflage hat with an 88 on it! And hunting boots.

Formal: A regular black tux with black dress shoes And a brown tie with silver speckles.

Pj's: just boxer (they are blue)

Bathing suit: He has a swimming out fit (were he was raised in the south you wear clothes were you swim, lakes, and rivers) An under amour shirt, and blue jean shorts that are faded and have holes in them. Also wears an old pair of sneakers.

Appearance: Has Brown semi long hair that tries to curl at the ends.

Personality: Very southern, and friendly but not overbearing, a very good friend to have dependent,

Likes: Hunting, fishing, and Going mudding in various vehicles. Also likes playing the banjo and bass guitar. (He is a master in banjo duals.)

Dislikes: People who think they are all that, girls that are stuck ups, or were profound clothing

Fears: That while he is hunting he will see a 12 pointer or larger and not have bullets or something like that

Hook-up: sure but he likes the odder girls, not your typical popular girl. Although he has nothing against preps he would even consider going out with some of them

11. Name: Brock Tipton

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Rocker kind off guy

Age: 17  
Clothes: Wears black shirt with White flaming skull, and gray skinny jeans, with multiple chains hanging on his right hip. And skater shoes that are black and white checkered

Formal: A dark blue tight fitting dress coat, with a pink dress shirt underneath. Dark blue skinny leg jeans. Black converse shoes.

Pj's: Loose fitting black pajama bottoms (that's all)

Bathing suit: black swimming trunks

Appearance: Multiple piercing, blue eyes,

Hair: Dark Black, with some Dark blue highlights, Very long bangs, and short in the back, also in the back it is teased and like spiked out.

Personality: Kind off depressing, and dark. Basically a Duncan! Your bad boy type. Likes the ladies, and some like him back. But most just despise him.

Likes: Girls, piercings, skinny leg jeans, world domination schemes(mauh mauh ha) and joking around, and rock music. He also plays the drums, in school (band), and just at home

Dislikes: Snobs, most preps but not all, military school, taser guns, and People messing with his hair

Fears: That the FBI will find out what he did last summer

Hook-up: Yes (duh) The good girl or a BAD girl (^.^)

Other?: joined TDI to clear some harmless prank off his permanent record, he requires 3 weeks of community something and bonding with people (hopefully the ladies :)~)

12.

Audition Tape: A boy jumps off a huge speaker he was just standing on. He has a microphone in his hand. He is wearing a tight black t-shirt with the words 'If It's To Loud Your To Old' in white. He also had skinny leg jeans, and black, white, dark blue checkered 'Air Walk' shoes. He screams, "You should pick me for Total Drama Mountains, because I scream the best. I've got lots of talent and I'm sure to impress". He head bangs to the music his friends are playing on guitar. He spins around and begins to scream again, " I've no medical conditions, and a stomach of steel. I don't have any money, but I promise I'm real." He stops and head bangs to the guitar solo. The guitar solo stops and he screams and ear piercing scream. Everything pauses and then a huge drum solo comes in. The band is pumping, and hair is swishing. Then with another pause everything resumes full pace. "We really need the money to have a good band, if I get picked I'll try my best to…. Wwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn" The band stops playing and the boy walks up to the camera and talks to it. "The names Tyler, this is my band , we go by " Gracious Messengers". We are a heavy metal Christian-core band. I really need the money for our band to sign a recording deal with "Tooth and Nail Records" I promise to give it my all. And to try really hard for the band, and god. So pick me and, yeah just do it!" They resume to play and he screams these last words really fast before the camera shuts off, "Pick me or else you gonna regret it."

Name: Tyler Thompson

Age: 17

Personality: Outgoing, but calm. Very cool headed, and under control. Until he gets to rocking, then he completely looses it and he unleashes his inner scream. He is a really good screamer and rocker. But he always stays clean, and free of the whole air headed, drunken, drugged up party rocker.

Gender: Male

Looks: Is tall and slender. But not to skinny, just filled out, no man boobs or anything though.

Hair: Short dusty blonde hair

Eye color: Grey Blue

Likes: screaming, god, church, guitars, the color purple, animals, and music, and coffee, with a biscotti of course. O and fool's gold he is mesmerized by it.

Dislikes: marco polo, people who cuss all the time, alcohol, and all fruit except for pomegranates .

Phobias: That he will have to have voice surgery one day, from singing so much.

Clothes (down below)

Normal: Skinny leg jeans that are light colored. And a black shirt with the Bands name on it in bright purple. Also has blue, white and black checkered Air Walks for shoes.

Formal: A White tux with a dark purple tie, and black converse.

Pajamas: Dark purple boxers with neon pink and blue lightning bolts o them (very awesome from pacific sunwear)

Swimming suit: Neon green swimming trunks that look like basket ball shorts.

Why TDI: Money for his band so he can sign with Tooth and Nail Records.

Hook Up: sure, to someone nice, but not snobby and mean

Other: he is a really huge Christian, and he isn't afraid to let people know that.

13. Audition Tape: Pick me because the mudkip said so.

He'll bomb your house if you don't.

Name: Patrick May. People call him Packy.

Age: Meh, 16.

Personality: Quiet. Romantic. Bit of a loner. Has sort of a sick mind, but

only reveals it to his closest friends. Plays guitar, likes music in general.

Girls are constantly asking him out, but he doesn't care much for them. Only

has one true girl on his mind. As I've said, very romantic. doesn't like to

fight. Generally nice. Pretty sensitive, when it comes to someone he loves.

Can be the total opposite of all of this and be hyper, but only around

friends. When doing so, he likes to talk in a high, cute voice.

Gender: Male

Looks: Has been told he looks like Nick Jonas with longer hair. Has a smile

that could melt butter.

Hair: Curly, long, and brown. Usually covering face.

Body shape: Skinny. Very skinny.

Eye color: Brown.

Likes: Music, playing guitar, Madi -points to user below, Ghosts, 4chan,

Chuck Palahniuk novels, love.

Dislikes: Fighting, heartbreak, jerks, his friends getting hurt in any way,

Suicide/self-mutalation. Injustice, basically.

Phobias: Paranormal things.

Clothes (down below)

Normal: Black blazier, usually. Band shirt underneath, and black jeans.

Studded belts. Sort of emo looking, but likes to be classified as a rocker.

Formal: Just wears casual.

Pajamas: Goes to sleep in clothes from previous day, but usually goes

shirtless.

Swimming suit: Black and white trunks

Why TDI: To meet people, of course.

Hook Up: Madi, of course!


	3. The dreaded Intro dun dun duuun

A/N From now on I will have A/N's at the end

Chris: Welcome to this years episode of Total Drama Mountain. It's set in the serene country land of Georgia. That's Georgia U.S.A., up in the Northern Mountains. We have twenty six campers coming to compete for Four million Dollars! Yes that's right we've raised the stakes. Now, since we are in the middle of Georgia we can't very well bring our contestants by boat can we? No so they'll be arriving in a Pick up truck…..ha ha ha very classy. Here is our first camper now.

A girl hops out of the pick up truck with eyes wide open. She seems very excited. She is wearing a Blue shirt, Faded pants with holes right at the knees, Blue flip flops, also heart shaped locket. Her hair is blond and curly she has it pulled back with a blue ribbon.

Chris: Nice to see you so happy Kassie.

Kassie: O thanks Chris, I'm really happy to be here, O, am I the first person here? Yeah, that means I'll get to greet all the other campers. Yay I can't wait.

Chris: Wow you're a really perky person aren't you?

Kassie: Ahh huh!

Chris: O.K. here is our next camper, Phillip.

You see a boy get out of the truck with short, light flowing, black hair. He is wearing a tan military undershirt and tight black shorts, and tan gym shoes. He looks around at where he is.

Kassie: Hi, Phil! It's great to meet you!

Phil: Hey there,… Girl?

Kassie: Kassie!

Phil: Kassie, o.k. hi Kassie.

Phil goes and stands next to Kassie.

Chris: Our next Camper is Gracie.

Another girl hops out of the truck, she is wearing A plain white t-shirt, pink and red scarf, fitted denim shorts, and pink vans. Her hair is Layered blonde hair with brown lowlights that reaches her mid-back.

Gracie: Hey OMG! It's great to be here. At Total Drama Mountain, I'm gonna have so much fun.

Chris: Another Kassie, What is this Total Preppy Mountain?

Phil: Hey!

Chris: Aside from you, of course.

Kassie: Hey Gracie, It's nice to meet you I'm Kassie.

Gracie: Hi Kassie, I'm Gracie; I can't believe I'm here.

Kassie: I know, isn't it…Great.

Kassie and Gracie go into a full fledge conversation on mountains. They are laughing and giggling and having a great time. Phil just sighs.

The pick up truck pulls up again, dropping off a girl with Sleek and straight light blonde hair that goes to her mid-back, no bangs. She has it down and blowing in the wind. She is wearing a pink spaghetti strap top and denim blue short shorts. She also wears white sneakers with pink stripes on them.

Chris: Hello Alicia.

Alicia: Hey.

Alicia quickly goes and stands beside Phil, she seems very shy.

Kassie: Hi Alicia, how are you today?

Gracie: Hey are you, happy to be here?

Alicia doesn't reply she just stands there; Kassie and Gracie go and stand beside her. Gracie moves to the other side of Phil. And Kassie and Gracie follow. Alicia finally talks to them some, although she can't keep up with their quick notions on mountains.

Chris: Well then, here's our next contestant, Brock.

Brock is wearing, a black shirt with White flaming skull, and gray skinny jeans, with multiple chains hanging on his right hip. And skater shoes that are black and white checkered. His hair is Dark Black, with some Dark blue highlights, very long bangs, and short in the back, also in the back it is teased and like spiked out. Brock is holding a pair of drum sticks. (not the chicken)

Brock walks over and stands next to Phil.

Brock: Sup?

Phil: nothing much, you?

Brock: Yeah, nothing, depressing wide space and fresh air.

Phil: O.K. then.

Kassie && Gracie: Hey Brock you happy to be here?

Brock: Nope!

Kassie: That's not good.

Gracie: Yeah, you're depressing.

Brock: Well I'm soooo…. sorry.

Gracie and Kassie resume talking when another camper gets out of the ride and steps on Total Drama Mountain Turf. His hair is shaggy, dark brown with his bangs spiked up with gel. He is wearing a Pine green long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans with left knee blown out, necklace with shark tooth, watch, glasses, and a leather belt with a few studs of metal and grey converse.

Chris: Jamie, how's it going?

Jamie: It's going!

Jamie goes and stands next to Brock. Kassie is to busy talking to Gracie about "This one time I was on Yonah Mountain" She is flailing her arms around and is very into it; to greet Jamie.

Chris: Our next camper is Kimberley.

Kimberly is wearing a long sleeved white shirt under a green vest; short khaki skirt over brown leggings; gold flats. Her hair is red and straight, fairly long as well.

Kimberly: Glad to be here.

Kassie: Hey Kimberly, how are you? Glad to be here.

Kimberly: Of course, or else I wouldn't be here right? I mean why would I sign up for something if I were just going to be miserable? That's completely illogical, only some one with mental problems, or that has a bias motive would do that.

Kassie: To many words!

Gracie: So you are glad to be here?

Kimberly sighs.

Kimberly: Yes! I am glad to be here.

Kassie && Gracie: Yay we are happy for you then.

Chris: Our next camper is Zach.

Zach is wearing a Brown t-shirt with his band logo, denim shorts, brown van shoes, and a dog tag. He has shaggy blond hair.

Zach: This is much nicer than the previous location the show was hosted on.

Chris: Tell me about it.

Chris: Our next camper is here, Alex.

A boy lands on the ground after getting out of the mud covered PICK UP TRUCK. He is very skinny and he is wearing grey skinny leg jeans and A zebra patterned skin tight shirt (the colors of the stripes are like blue and hot pink and neon green, electrical yellow) He also has bright orange converse for shoes with neon green laces.

Alex goes and stands next to Jamie and Brock.

Alex: Rawr

Kassie: Hey how r u?

Alex: I'm good thanks. Meh is glad to be here, I was worried I wouldn't ever be able to be on the show. But I am, right now so, I'm not going to dwell on the past, and even if I would never be on the show it would have been the lords will, so.

Gracie: That's so awesome.

Alex: ummm…thanks

Chris: Our next camper is Lena.

Lena gets out of the truck wearing a green sweatshirt, dark wash jeans, green flip-flops. Her hair is layered, brunette, and goes little past her shoulders.

Lena: Wow it is so peaceful here. And so untouched, look at all the tree's, the mud. I'm sure that this is a wonderful habitat for animals to live in.

Kassie: Hey Lena, I'm glad you like it here, and yeah, it is a wonderful, habitat for animals. That's why you have to be careful while your driving or you could hit a deer real easy.

Lena: My goodness.

Gracie: I know!

Chris: Our next camper is Jon.

Jon is wearing a white Browning shirt with a green browning deer on the back, blue jeans not tight but not to baggy, a camouflage hat with an 88 on it! And hunting boots, his hair is brown, and mildly long it tries to curl at the tips. He also has a very heavy southern accent. He is carrying a guitar case, and what looks to be a banjo case.

Jon: Hey there how are yall doing?

Kassie && Gracie: We are great, glad you are happy.

Jon: Yeah, man this place is beautiful. To bad it's not winter, you better believe I'd get me a ten pointer or higher.

Brock: What are you talking about?

Jon: Hunting duh! Man you see this terrain, it's perfect for them big ole' bucks. And I'd be bagging them all if it were winter, well as many tags as I had.

Lena: That's disgusting! How could you kill a deer that's never done anything to you?

Kassie: It's not that bad, my best friend used to go hunting with her dad. She is really educated on hunting, and she told me it helps the environment and most people only hunt for meat. But keep the antlers so they aren't waste full. Plus there is a limit to how many you can kill.

Jon: Yeah, I mean it's not like I want to just kill them, for the heck of it. Deer meat is my favorite kind of meat, and like that girl done said, it helps the environment.

Lena: It can't possibly help the environment. Its killing animals and they are part of the environment. So how can it help it?

Gracie: I protest this kind of thing! I can't believe some one like you Kassie would be o.k. with hunting? It's filthy, the slaughter of animals!

Lena, Jon, Gracie, and Kassie kept arguing when the next camper showed up.

Chris: Hey Hunter.

Hunter and Chris high five, Hunter is wearing a Dark- blue t-shirt with white undershirt, and Baggy pants, also a Shark-tooth necklace, and black skater shoes. His hair is shaggy, and black, with green tips. He is also carrying a guitar case, it's covered in sticky notes with weird words on them and lip stick, stickers…just really odd looking.

Hunter hears the argument going on and joins in, just to freak Kassie out. Kassie is his step sister.

Kassie: There is nothing wrong with hunting.

Lena: Everything about it is wrong.

Alex: I agree with Lena, it is just slaughter; you do it to do it!

Hunter: I have to agree with them Kassie, which is ironic with my name being Hunter.

Kassie: Hunter stay out of… Hunter you made it on! How wonderful!

Hunter: Yeah I know! Has Kabran?

Kassie: I'm not sure, I hope so though… I'd hate to think we left her all alone at her house, especially……cause……well, you know!

Hunter: Her step dad?

Kassie nodded, Hunter and Kassie's mood saddens; Kassie even drops out on the argument.

Chris: Very controversial argument! High ratings… he… he… he… Our next contestant is Karma.

Karma: And this dude over here.

Karma is wearing tight black shoulder top and black skinny jeans. Her hair is half blonde and half black, it goes to her waist and is teased like crazy.

Patrick: Yeah, hey everybody!

Patrick waves and walks over to Brock, and Jamie, while carrying a guitar case. Karma does as well. Patrick is wearing a Black blazer, and a Band shirt underneath, and black jeans, with a Studded belt.

Chris: Hey I told the driver to bring one person at a time, and one only! It takes longer, and adds more suspense.

Driver: Have you seen the price of gas lately? It cost too much to do one at a time. SO it's two at a time minimal.

Chris: Ugh fine.

The driver drives off, coming back a minute later.

Chris: Our next TWO campers are Tyler and Millie.

Tyler jumps out from the back of the truck and lands on the ground. He walks straight over to the other campers and begins ranting. He is wearing Skinny leg jeans that are light colored. And a black shirt with the Bands name on it in bright purple. Also has blue, white and black checkered Air Walks for shoes

Chris: Tyler, full of energy aren't ya?

Tyler: You know it! *Screams* Total Drama Mountain

Hunter: Nice scream, you in a band?

Brock: Yeah, that was wicked you could pull some serious damage on the Heavy Metal front.

Patrick: Yeah you sound like the lead singer form the "Devil Wears Prada".

Tyler: Yeah my Bands name is called "Gracious messengers" Are either of yall rockin' out on a regular basis?

Hunter: I wish I haven't got a band together yet, but me and my friend play together sometimes.

Zach: I have a band I'm with them pretty regularly!

Patrick: What do you go by?

Zach: Underground Frequency.

Brock: Nice, you play any where?

Zach: We've played some around the city but, the music bis' is full up and tight wound, you know?

Tyler: Yeah I know what ya mean.

Millie oblivious to the boy's conversation is standing there just looking at Chris.

Millie: Chris would you do me a favor?

Chris: No! why?

Millie walks up to Chris and holds his head still, while she takes a marker and draws a funny face on his left cheek (face cheek)

Chris: What are you doing?

Millie: Just practicing emotions, thank you so much for helping me. I'll remember you when I'm a famous artist.

Chris: Whatever, just get away from me now…

Millie was wearing a white shirt with red sketchy heart on it, a black halter top with silver swirls along the bottom is worn over the shirt. a close fitting orange hoodie with grey stripes along the side is worn on top of the halter and shirt. (the hoodies is unzipped and it's sleeves are rolled up) a red, fingerless glove is worn on her right hand. red miniskirt with grey tights underneath. black and orange high heel wedges.

Millie goes and stands away from the rest of her fellow contestants, they look scared of her.

Chris: Our next campers are Kabran and Terry.

Terry gets out from the back of the truck he has short blonde hair which is mostly covered with a bandana, and is wearing baggy but held up blue jeans, a red and black shirt with a skull on it, and a fox shaped pendant necklace.

Chris: Nice to see you… Terrance

Terry: Don't you ever call me that! Got it!

Chris: Yeah! I got it.

Terry walks over and joins the other group of campers. While he is doing so a girl gets out of the pick up truck, she is carrying a guitar case, but it is shaped weird, it has a bulge on it.

Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Mountain Kabran.

Kabran: Thanks Chris.

Kabran has blonde hair down to her lower back; it is straight with blonde highlights and pink tips. It is also angle cut so that her bangs cover her left eye. She is wearing A camouflage tight baby-tee, skinny jeans that have holes and red and black spray-paint on them, and skater shoes that are neon green with neon orange laces, one lace is correct the other is backwards(the bow is at the bottom!)Also has a nose ring through the middle part of her nose, the one that doesn't connect but has the barbs on it. She also has two eyebrow piercings on her right eyebrow. They go small to large.

Kabran walks over to Kassie and Hunter, she receives a hug from them.

Kassie: Yay, I'm so happy you made it with us!

Hunter: Yeah, I was afraid I would be stuck here with Kassie!

Kassie slaps Hunter on the arm.

Kabran: I would never do that to you hunter.

Kassie: What?

Kabran: I'ms just kiddings!

Chris: Our next Campers are Alexandra, and Leilani.

Alexandra: Hey everybody, wow this place is really nice, it's so pretty.

Leilani: Yes, much nicer than the last location.

Alexandra is wearing a black tank with the words bite me on it, and ripped flare jeans. Her hair is blonde with a strip of pink, it is also crimpy. She has a very calm polite personality to her.

Leilani is wearing a light blue skirt with a light pink halter top and light pink ballet flats and a pearl choker. Her hair is dark brown, and fixed in a sleek pony tail.

Alexandra and Leilani walk over to the rest of the campers, and Alexandra starts a conversation, being the outgoing person she is.

Alexandra: Anybody here figure skate?

Leilani: You better believe it!

Alexandra: Can you do it with Flaming Shish Kabobs?

Leilani: No, but I…

Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Mountains, Vince, and Nicole

Nicole: Thanks Chris

Nicole has crimped, Chocolate brown hair with green and blue streaks. She is wearing a sky blue tank top with a pretty pink heart on the side, also a cute short jean skirt with a few pink hearts on it. Her shoes are green flip flops.

Karma: Wait you didn't just say Vince?

Vince: Yeah he did. There's gonna be a tattoo shop opening soon.

Vince is the brother of Karma he has black and blonde hair and its crazy teased. He wears a tight black sweater and skinny jeans.

Chris: Family drama, we are defiantly gonna be in the top ten box office this go round! O, our next campers are Ami and Audrey.

Audrey has Dark Brown hair with a gentle curl, and is wearing White camisole with a black empire bow/belt; faded denim Capri pants; black stiletto Jimmy Choo's; A silver horseshoe necklace.

Audrey: It's not home! I like it, no parents, this is gonna be a great summer.

Ami: It's all grass! There's no good skating spots!

Kabran: You skate?

Leilani: Figure skate?

Ami: Skate BOARD! Either of you?

Kabran: Yeah! And I'm not to shabby.

Ami: Neat.

Ami is wearing a tight pink cropped t-shirt, black 'boy shorts', black

Fingerless gloves, black and pink Vans. Her hair is pulled in a loose pony tail.

Asher: Hey Chris! Not going to introduce me?

Chris turns his head.

Chris: O these are our last two contestants Asher, and Dean. Asher, is the one with all the piercings.

Kabran whispers to Kassie.

Kabran: Kassie that is so smexii!

Asher is wearing Ripped black t-shirt with blood-red dragon design. Dog collar. Spiked wristbands, a Studded belt, Black and red bondage pants, Black combat boots, and Allot of chains, but they aren't regular chains, they are from a hardware store.

Kassie: Shut up your so mean!

Chris: Dean is the other one.

Kassie: He's o.k.

Kabran: Yeah I guess.

Kassie: What are you talking about? He's fine!

Kabran: He is purty handsome.

Dean has light brown, gelled up hair. He is wearing destroyed jeans, a grey shirt, beat up leather jacket, and black sneakers.

Dean walks over and stands next to Kabran and Kassie, they quickly shut up.

Chris: O.k., now for team names. The team names are, 'The Copper Heads', and 'The Wild Boars'

On 'The copper Heads' Team are Kabran, Alex, Terry, Kassie, Brock, Jon, Hunter, Alicia, Kimberley, Lena, Audrey, and Tyler.

Kassie jumps up in the air and then hugs Kabran and Hunter.

Kassie: Yay! We are on the same team

Kabran and Hunter: Yay! How wonderful….O great.

Terry: AAAwwwwwwwww How sweet

Kabran: Shut it!

Chris: So that means On 'The Wild Boars' Team is Zach, Asher, Jamie, Dean, Vince, Ami, Karma, Grace, Leilani, Nicole, Phil, and Alexandra.

Dean looks a little disappointed, but the rest of the team are happy with their teammates.

Chris: So! Girl cabins are the two closest to that really big building right after the out house and communal showers. Boys are the two after that; the first cabin out of two is 'The Wild Boars' The second is 'The Copper Heads'. You have access to everything on this mountain, besides Chef's kitchen and my personal trailer of course. Have fun!

The campers start walking to their cabins, Tyler is running extremely fast screaming. Who knows what? Kassie and Hunter are skipping towards theirs, Gracie and Lena are walking particularly fast, they are all riled up talking about protesting, and animal rights. Ami keeps stopping and stomping on the ground, seeing how firm it is, for skating purposes. The rest of the campers are walking at a normal speed, aside form Kabran.

Dean slows down and walks beside Kabran.

Dean: You enjoy taking your time?

Kabran: No! I have to walk slowly though, my knee tends to pop out of place at random times, and it kind of feels shaky right now. And what? You enjoy watching people take their time?

Dean: Erm… depends on the person.

Kabran: O.K. then

They arrive at their cabins, and presume to enter them.

A/N sorry for the uber long chapter (intros bleh xP)

O.K. pm meh for pair ups, and other bits and pieces of information you see fit to tell me xD. I'll try to update a.s.a.p. I promise. And I will try to make the next chapter less boring, it's just the introductions are so long, and hard to make exciting. Also if you didn't hear much form yur character I promise you will in the next chapter, I was just trying to get the intro out of the way, and there were certain things, people asked me to make ….happen…..lolz

So review and thankies for reading xD


	4. Wow! Wait What?

A/N Read authors note at the bottom to find out how to get invincibility!

And this is right after they get in their cabins, when they have nothing to do before a challenge starts!

~WiLd bOaRs gIrLs cAbIn~

Nicole: Hey this is a nice cabin!

Nicole says as she sets her bags on the first bottom bunk, closest to the door.

Ami: Nice hardwood floors! Kind of like at a skating rink.

Ami places her bags on the bunk on top of Nicole's, and goes around the room, estimating how much room there is.

Alexandra: Not if you're talking about a ice skating rink! But, yeah, it is nicer than the last locations, well from what we could tell on t.v.

Alexandra places her bags on the top bunk after Ami's.

Leilani: Yeah, the bunk beds are much prettier, with their handmade quilts, and stained wood railing.

Four large bags hit the next top bunk, they were Leilani's she had so much from all her skating equipment.

Karma: I like it, it's roomy, plenty of space for whatever!

Karma goes and puts her things on bunk bed, and pulls a small case out of one of her larger suit cases. It folds into a table, and is filled with needles, and ink. Some of the other girls stare at her and she puts them up.

Karma: What just checking inventory!

Grace sets her bags down on one of the last bunks.

Grace: There's nothing wrong with that, art work is a fine hobby, however killing animals is not!

Nicole: Yeah, anyways…o.k. any of you guys see some one special yet?

Karma: I like Brock's hair! But he's a tad to gloomy for me.

Millie: Jon seems interesting!

Millie said placing her things on the last bunk.

Grace: He hunts! How could you be into some one like that?

Millie: Take a chill pill! You need to release that anger, want to borrow my handy dandy?

Grace: Your right, I guess other than that Jon seems fine.

Leilani: I really don't dig any of the guys here, I'm in it for the competition.

Alexandra: Yeah, they are all alright, nothing to fancy!

Ami: Hey any of you wonder what that building beside us is? Chris said we have access to everything on the mountain besides their personal quarters, we should check out what's in there.

Nicole: Yeah, it's huge there has to be something awesome in there.

Leilani: O.K. well let's finish unpacking then we will all go check it out.

~cOpPeR HewAdS GiRlS CaBiN~

Kassie: Wow these are really nice bunks, I call Top Kabran!

Kassie throws her suitcase up to a top bunk, and Kabran places hers on the bed under Kassie's.

Kabran: Whatever, but you are right they is nice! They have really nice stained wood.

Lena: I can't believe this, the wood they used is native from the rainforest, you can tell by the grainy texture.

Lena feels the wood, and then sets her bags on a bottom bunk. Alicia sets hers down on a bottom bunk, beside Lena's and sits down. Kimberly climbed up on the top bunk above Alicia and sat there, she unpacked a few things.

Kimberly: Actually, it's not native just in the rainforest! It can be found lots of other places, and is very common as far as population goes, just saying.

Lena: Regardless, it's a waste of wood. We could just sleep on the mattress, without the frame.

Audrey: O.K. so does anybody see anyone here they find attractive?

Kabran: I think Terry is kind of cute!

Lena: All the contestants are so immature, I think Chris looks sharp today.

Kassie: How about you Alicia? You into anyone yet?

Alicia: No not really, not yet.

Kabran: Kassie I know who you like!

Kassie: O really, and who is that?

Kabran: I don't know I was hoping you would tell me….

Kassie: Kabran you're retarded!

Kabran: Tell me something I don't know!

Audrey: I haven't picked yet… just kidding. But I don't prefer any one yet.

Kimberly: Hey, listening to you all talk about who you like is interesting but wouldn't it be more useful to be, I don't know strategizing, or actually moving at least?

Kabran: If our goal in life was to be useful we wouldn't be here. There is a one in a million chance we would win, most every one is just here to get away form home, or for the thrill.

Kimberly: You're right it isn't statistically sound.

Lena: Well I agree, I'm going to check out the scenery anybody wanna tag along?

Alicia: I'm game.

Kimberly: I'll go.

Kimberly, Alicia, and Lena walk out the door, and outside into the edge of the woods.

Kabran: Hey Kassie, you want to go see what Hunter's doing?

Kassie: Sure.

Audrey: I'm going to see what's in that big building beside us!

Kassie: Tell us if you find something really interesting.

Audrey: O.K.

~WiLd bOaRs gUyS CaBiN~

The guys walked into the cabin and set their stuff down, there wasn't much arguing on who gets which bunk and things like that.

Zach: O.K. so what do you guys think the first challenge will be?

Asher: Hope it has something to do with fire, or strength.

Dean: I think most likely it will be a challenge involving endurance how long you can do something, it weeds out the unlikely's.

Jamie: Subject change, anybody found their special someone for the season?

Phil: No, all the girls here are whimps!

Dean: That's not true!

Vince: Why you got you're eyes on somebody?

Asher: Yeah, you're pretty defensive.

Dean: Well I mean some of the girls are alright, I just don't think you should be downing them.

Zach&& Jamie: Whatever.

~CoPpEr hEaDs bOy's cAbIn~

Tyler: So you play the drums Brock

Brock: Yeah, I do it's a hobby of mine!

Jon: That's awesome man.

Patrick: Yeah, you keep the beat going!

Hunter: Other than the base of course!

Jon: Yeah, It's a pretty important instruments, personally it's one of my favorites.

Hunter: I'm guessing you play?

Jon: Shoot yeah, that and the banjo!

All the guys bust out laughing!

Patrick: The banjo?

Jon: Yeah, now don't be dissin' it, it ain't that easy to play, in fact it's pretty respected.

Alex: Sure it is, now Hunter explain to meh what happened to your guitar case?

Brock: Yeah, it's covered with girly stuff,

Brock picks up a sticky note and reads aloud

Brock: I'm Wee Wee Kitty Boy, Don't Drink my Lemonade?

All the guys are befuddled, except Alex, who has no problem with the statement.

Hunter: Kabran and Kassie put that on there, they are all from Kassie and Kabran, I guess girls just do that, but they put sticky notes on there to remind me of stuff. See that was from one day in the computer lab and I chocked then I…never mind.

Terry: Wait those were those two chicks you got a hug from right off this morning?

Hunter: yeah Kassie is my step sister.

Terry: But Kabran is?

Hunter: Just a friend!

Terry: O.k.

Hunter: Why?

Terry: Just because

Alex: Whatever you are so into her.

Terry: Shut up, so who are you into Alex?

Alex: Nobody here, please I mean Vince is pretty hot, but I have a boy friend at home!

Jon: What are you talking about?

Patrick: He's gay.

Alex: Never gay, please I'm bi! I lurv you Alec!

All the guys step back and away from Alex just a little but.

Patrick: Other then the gender factor I'm the same way, I'm madly in love with my girl at home.

Tyler: I'm to busy with my band to be dating, it's kind of sad but, I know one day I'll get married.

Kabran and Kassie walk in Kabran is carrying her guitar case, and Kassie is spinning into the room.

Kassie: Hey hunter what are you up to?

Hunter: Just talking

Terry: What's wrong with you're guitar case?

Kabran: Nothing, why?

Terry: It has a bulge on it, right there.

Kabran: O, I had my case custom made so that I could fit my oboe case into it and carry my guitar and Oboe at once.

Jon: What's an Oboe?

Kassie: A woodwind instrument, it's sort of like a clarinet

Jon: O!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

You hear screams from Audrey, Ami, Karma, Grace, Leilani, Nicole, Millie, and Alexandra.

All the boys and Kassie and Kabran run outside to see why they are screaming.

Patrick: What's wrong?

Ami: There is a skate ramp inside the huge building!

Hunter&& Kabran: No way!

Leilani: And a Ice rink, it's small but it's there.

Millie: There is also a art studio!

Asher: Id there a gym?

Nicole: Yes! With gymnastic equipment and weird stuff to!

Asher runs into the building all the other campers follow.

Kassie: There is a performing stage!

Phil: There is a computer lab

Grace: And a dance studio

Chris: I see you discovered our gym of many hobby's?

Kimberly: I thought one of the points of this show was to bore us, and to deprive us of things like this?

Lena: Yeah, this is like vacation, not a reality t.v. show that challenges you in harsh cruel ways……

Chris: O really, maybe this next challenge will change your minds…ha ha ha Campers follow me.

All the Campers follow Chris to a food plot there is an abundance of tractors there with two seats, the regular drivers seat and a seat in the back with what looks like a G.P.S. system sitting on it.

Chris: Your first challenge will be……

A/N OKAII if you guess the challenge correctly (and Toritona you are excluded from this you to 'heyyou' something or other) like I was saying if you guess the challenge correctly you will win invincibility but you will still compete in the competition. Now I don't want you to send in riding a tractor (that's kind of obvious!) O.K. so have fun with it, yes it involves tractors but in an unconventional way!


	5. Invincability Last Chance!

A/N O.K. since no one has correctly guessed what the challenge is I ish going to give you one more chance…so review and try to get invincibility! Toritona and Heyyou are still out of this, you cannot receive invincibility!

The scene:

There is a field unplowed, rocky, and brown (it is a dirt field *gasps*) There are multiple tractors in front of it. The tractors are old; they have two seats, the regular driver's seat and then a seat on the back above the plow. The back seat has what looks like a G.P.S. system in the back.

Chris: Your challenge is…….

A/N/ Please guess try hard, think of something crazy and outrageous! Now review review review!


	6. Is this Safe at All?

A/N Very good guesses campers. But no one got invincibility! Very short chapter, it will have more parts!

The campers walk up to a large field, unplowed, and non fertile looking. In front of the field are thirteen tractors, with two seats. The regular drivers seat, and then a seat in the back with what looks like a G.P.S. system.

Chris: The challenge is……. to go plow through this mine field!

Kimberly: What do you mean "Mine Field"

Chris: This field has tons of bombs buried beneath the soil.

Leilani: Is this safe at all?

Chris: No

Vince: Shouldn't we be wearing flame resistant suits and helmets?

Chris: Probably, but the G.P.S. systems cost so much we couldn't afford it, plus what fun would it be with protective gear on? Not much.

Nicole: So how do the G.P.S. system's come in handy?

Chris: The bombs have a small tracking device, and when you reach two feet in front of them they show up on the G.P.S. system. The bombs are sensitive to the type of metal in the plow, and go off once touched…ha ha ha…

Phil: But if you're driving you can't be back at the other seat and watch to turn at the same time, right?

Chris: Good point…You will divide up into teams of two, from your individual teams. One person from your two man team will drive, the other will hold the G.P.S., when you come up to the bomb, it will show up on the G.P.S. screen as a red flashing dot, and your teammate will tell you which direction to turn the tractor, so you can avoid the bomb. However, since we have twenty six contestants there will be one person left over from each team, and they will be a pair.

Asher: So how do we win this challenge?

Chris: The field is four hundred yards long, however far you make it, because I highly doubt any one will make it all the way, is how many points your team gets. So the major teams will have an over all score.

Ami: What about the team that has one from each team?

Chris: The amount they go will be given to each team. Alright now you have five minutes to divide up into your teams.

**~ Copper Heads Team~**

Kassie: I call Kabran!

Kabran: O.K. then me and Kassie are together who else has a pair in mind?

Tyler: I'll be with Patrick.

Patrick: Awesome

Hunter: I'll be with Brock.

Brock: I hope the bombs produce black soot.

Hunter: that's messed up

Brock: thank you

Audrey: Me and Alicia will be a team.

Lena: Kimberly can be with me for this challenge.

Terry: I'll be with the redneck over there

Jon: Hey I ain't no redneck! Shoot have you ever been to a NASCAR race? Sit in the Dale JR. section and you'll see some real rednecks!

A/N I root for Dale Earnheart JR. myself, so I am not calling any one who likes him a redneck. In fact when I go I sit in that section so.

Terry: Whatever, you can drive a tractor right?

Jon: Just as good as a pig can sniff up a truffle!

Audrey: O.K. then, erm that leaves Alex to be with someone from the other team, are you o.k. with that?

Alex: I guess it's fine ….. "Rawr"….. meh is kewl with that

Again all the guys step back a little bit.

**~Wild Boars Team~**

Vince: I'll be with Karma

Karma: I'm driving!

Phil: I'll be with Grace

Zach: Sorry, I already called Grace

Phil: No you didn't

Zach: Prove it!

Phil: Erm o.k. then….. I'll be with Dean

Asher: I'll be with Jamie

Ami: I'll be with Nicole

Alexandra: Leilani would you mind being paired up with me?

Leilani: Sure

Phil: That's leaves Millie to be with the other team.

Millie: Yeah, I get to meet someone new!

Chris: Alright have we established our teams?

Campers: Yes!

Chris: Who is going to make up the combined team?

Millie: Me

Alex: and Meh.

Chris: O.K. now who wants to go first?

Everyone was quite and nervous. I mean who wants to plow through a field full of bombs?

It would take someone seriously wack to want to go first.

Kassie: O, O me pick me, Me! I wanna go first!

Kabran: Kassie ?

Chris: O.K. then decide who's driving, and who's navigating when you're ready begin.

A/N You will get to see the campers actually perform the challenge in the next few chapters. I didn't want it to be so long so I had to make it in parts; all together I think it's like 28 pages long…lolz now sicne I am dividing it up I am letting you guys decide how to divide it, do you want each team to have their own chapter? Or have four teams go at a time?

Again that's one team per chapter (more parts)

Four teams per chapter (less parts)

Please review and let me know so I can see what ya'll prefer xD

Lolz ~KaBrAn~


	7. I'm Driving Part One!

~**Tractor1~**

Kassie runs up to the tractor and hops in the drivers seat.

Kabran: O no you don't you can't drive a bicycle! Get up and out of that seat

Kassie: Better hop on the back seat or I'm leaving without you…..

Kabran: You wouldn't

Kassie pumps the gas a bit and Kabran quickly hops in the back seat and gets the G.P.S. system ready to go.

Chris: Ready?

Kassie: Yeeehhhawwww!

Kassie puts the petal to the metal, she is going pretty fast, with no cares in the world.

Kassie starts driving into the field, Kabran is intently looking at the G.P.S. a red dot comes up on the screen and starts flashing.

Kabran: Left Kassie, Left!

Kassie turns left, with no problems at all. The tractors they are riding are old, very old. It keeps wheezing, and kind of stopping, then starting again.

Kabran: Right, then left

Kassie: Old McDonald Had A farm E I E I O! And on that farm he had a bomb E I E I O!

The screen was full of red dots, every time she would turn another would appear in front of them.

Kabran: Straight, no right, left….it's like Whack-A-Mole!....left

Kassie: With a boom Boom here and A boom Boom there, here a boom

Kabran: Kassie, left, Would you, left. Just shut, right up!, left!

Kassie: there a boom everywhere a boom, boom……

Kabran What in the world? What are the blue dots?

Bomb: BBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

The tractor hits a bomb and explodes! Kassie and Kabran go flying about ten feet away from it, landing on a pile, of rocky ground.

Chris: O yeah, the bombs show up random colors… ha ha ha…… So you never really know if it's a bomb, or if it isn't.

Hunter: O my gosh? Are you o.k.?

Hunter runs over to Kassie and Kabran, Kassie is laughing hysterically on the ground, she is burnt and bruised a little but nothing to serious! Kabran is in the same condition, she gets up and helps Tori up, who at this point is still laughing like a mad person

Kabran: I'm fine, and Tori seems normal so….

Kassie: That was fun! Let's do it again!!!

Chris: No can do, One go per team.

Kabran: So how far did we make it?

Chris: You successfully made it two hundred-forty-six feet

The copper Heads team members rejoice!

Terry: Are you guys alright?

Terry asks as Kabran, Kassie, and Hunter walk up.

Lena: Yeah I think you flew about ten feet of that tractor!

Kassie: Tractor go BOOM!

Kabran: We're fine, thank you though.

Chris: O.K. Wild Boars who is going first for you guys?

Karma: We can so beat them!

Vince: Are you sure?

Chris: Go take the next tractor, and start when you're ready.

**~2****nd**** Tractor~**

Karma: I'll drive.

Vince: O.K. then I'll sit in the back seat, Go slow alright?

Karma: Whatever

Chris: Ready?

Karma: Tell us when we hit two hundred forty-six feet.

Karma puts her foot on the gas, and starts off slow like Vince said. Vince watches the screen, and sees a red flashing dot come up right in front of them.

Vince: Right

Karma turns right, gaining speed but still going fairly slow compared to Kassie.

Vince: Right, then Left, right again, straight.

Chris: Two hundred and forty-six feet

Karma: Yes, ha ha!

Karma turns, again, and again, gaining speed with each turn.

Vince: Karma left, shouldn't we right slow left down left.

Karma: No, If we are gonna get through this we need to just breeze through it, fast and furious. We will beat them

Vince: left, straight, left, right, right, left, right, straight

Karma is going to fast for the G.P.S. SYTEM to keep up with it, soon the whole screen is just red flashing dots.

Vince:……………

Karma: well which direction should I?.......

Bomb: BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

Chris: Congratulations….

Tyler: *screams* On mutilation

A/N (from a song)

Chris: no, congratulations Wild Boars, Karma and Vince made it three hundred ten feet.

Wild Boars team cheer for Karma and Vince who are still on the ground approximately eleven feet from the now destroyed tractor. Karma and Vince get up covered in black soot, and walk back to there team members. Vince's hair is now fried, and frizzy standing up (tee hee hee)

Chris: Copper Heads, which team's going next?

Tyler: We'll go next

Patrick: We will?

Chris: O.K. go take your positions on the third tractor.

**~THIRD TRACTOR~ **

Tyler: I'll drive

Patrick: I think it would be best If I drove.

Tyler: o.k. then

Patrick gets in the drivers seat, and Tyler gets the G.P.S. set up and ready to go.

Chris: GO!

Patrick hits the gas, a little to hard, and they get of to a bumpy start.

Patrick: Sorry

Tyler: Left, right, erm…left

Patrick turns left, than right than left with a little difficulty, but he is getting the hang of it.

Tyler: left, right, right, straight, left

Patrick turns, and he stays at the same reasonable speed while he does. They reach two hundred forty-six feet, they know this because there is a pile of metal and ash they move ahead of. This makes Tyler excited, happy that they have made it at least that far.

Tyler *ScReAmS* riiiiiggggghhht.

Tyler screams and it can't be understood causing Patrick distress.

Patrick: Rye?

Tyler: right!

Bomb: BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

Tyler and Patrick go flying through the air, and land far away from the tractor.

Chris: OOOOO man..ha ha ha that was a good explosion, worthy of instant replay.

~Instant Replay footage~

Shows a rusted tractor plow vibrating slowly, and then fire rising from that spot, Tyler's eyes are wide as can be, they look like they are about to pop put off their sockets. Patrick slowly starts to turn his head around, and sees what Tyler is seeing. His mouth opens, and he covers his head with his hands. The whole tractor now starts to catch fire, it explodes and tosses Tyler and Patrick in the air.

Tyler and Patrick walk up to their team member pretty confident with what they had done

Chris: Alright guys, very nice job you made it three hundred and one feet! That puts the Copper Heads total amount at five hundred forty-seven points! How will theWild Boars react?

Asher: By sending me to bring that amount plus back to the wild boars!

**~Forth Tractor~**

Jamie sits in the driver's seat and Asher in the other. Jamie as appalled by how bad of shape this vehicle is! He pumps the gas, and it takes off sputtering.

Asher: Left, left again…..right…straight

Jamie turns with much difficulty, the tractors steering wheel is horrible, it grinds together with the metal around it, and screeches.

Asher: What's right wrong left with right it?

Jamie: Everything is wrong with it, it doesn't look like it has been worked on in years!

Asher is reading the screen it is full of red flashing dots.

Asher: right, left, north east

Jamie: north east?

Asher: right, left, right

Jamie turns the tractor and little pieces of rust fly of the steering wheel. It is still making an awful sound as he does

Asher:right left straight

Jamie turned right, then left, when the steering wheel got stuck!

Jamie:The steering wheel is stuck!

Asher: Well unstick it, left!

Jamie:It won't budge!

Asher: LEFT!!!!!

Jamie quickly turns the steering wheel with all his might and it breaks off!

Bomb: BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

Asher, and Jamie go flying and land hard on the rocky soil. The must have flew a good ten fee taway. The tractor lay in ruins now.

Chris: Nice job Wild Boars Asher and Jamie made it two hundred and fifty-three feet, bringing your total score up to five hundred fifty-three points. Which is only a little less that the Copper Heads.

The Copper Heads team members are extremely happy, the Wild Boars sulk.

Asher: Dangit! sixteen feet less!

Leilani: You tried, that's all we could ask.

Millie is drawing Ashers face in the dirt with a stick as fast as he can, trying to capture this emotion!

Millie: Wanna see what your face looks like?

Asher: NO!

Chris: Who goes next for the Copper Heads?

A/N O.K. every body else will be competing in the next few chapters, so don't worry I promise your character will be mentioned kre. Hope the chapter was everything you thought it would be....lolz I had fun writing it. Please review Kabran!


	8. Left, right, left, straigth? part two

A/N O.k. so here are the next five competitors. Please review, and read authors notes at the bottom xD

Chris: O.K. so who is going next for the Copper Heads?

Hunter: We'll shred this challenge, right Brock?

Brock: If by shred you mean completely obliterate the tractor, and our selves? Then yes we will "SHRED" this challenge.

Chris: O.K you and the messed up boy go get on the fifth tractor….have fun "Shredding. He he he he"

**~Fifth Tractor~**

Brock: I'll take the G.P.S. system, you can drive.

Hunter: Suits me!

Hunter gets in position and so does Brock. Brock is looking at the screen with his cold, heavy lined eyes. Hunter mashes the gas and they get of to a bumpy start.

Brock: Left….right…

Hunter turned with much difficulty, not that the steering will was in bad condition. But just that Hunter didn't have much experience with steering wheels, skate boards didn't have those.

Brock: Left…left….left….right

Hunter kept a good speed, and turned furiously, sort of getting off track once he did. Brock only stared at the screen and sighed out directions.

Brock: Right…straight…left…right…right

Hunter: Could you be any more enthusiastic?

Brock: Could you right go any left slower?

Hunter: I could, but that would be to bold of a statement for me!

Brock: left, obviously left you barely right pull of straight the green tips left in your right hair!

Hunter: O really?

Brock: really! Left… right….

Hunter: Every one I know seems to disagree.

Brock: well…right… I guess right…they….just left…have specific…straight taste!

Hunter: Whatever man, you just wish you could pull it off!

Brock: O, is right that so left?

Brock and Hunter go on with each other for about forty more feet.

Hunter: Yeah you just wished you could play guitar like me!

Brock: No, drumming is just as important if not more…we keep the beat dude.

On the G.P.S. screen Brock was supposed to be looking at was a red flashing dot, straight in front of them, however Brock was to occupied talking to Hunter to notice, and Hiunter the same.

Hunter: Shyah right! Chords, and sevenths and…….

Bomb:BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

Brock and Hunter go flying through the air in two different directions, both landing hard on agitated soil.

Kabran yells over the field.

Kabran: Are you o.k. Hunter?

Kassie: Did you see that? You looked like you were flying!

Hunter: No Kassie! I was to busy flying through the air, and landing head first into rocks to see my self!

Chris: It's a darn shame! That was a huge wipe out it looked like your head almost bended completely backwards.

Kimberly: It's bent, his head looked like it almost BENT completely backwards.

Chris: Whatever!

Hunter and Brock walked up, covered in dirt, Brock's eyeliner was smudged a little bit, but over all they weren't to beat up.

Brock: so how did we fair?

Chris: You mad it two hundred eighty-nine feet, bringing the total score up to eight hundred thirty-one points. So who will The Wild Boars send it to retrieve more points?

Grace: We will, it sounds like fun, and I'm ready to get this over with anyways.

Zach: Are you sure about that?

Grace: Yeah, I am.

Chris: O.K. then go get on the…..one, two, three, four, five, six,…Sixth tractor!

**~Sixth Tractor~**

Grace: I'll drive.

Zach: O.K. then

Grace hopped in the seat with a smile on her Face, she wasn't extremely excited or anything but this was kind of a thrilling experience. It's like when you watch a scary movie, and you know the scene coming up is going to happen but you still scream and are scared when it does.

Grace: O.k. I am starting now, which direction should I turn?

Zach: stay straight

Grace: O.K.

Zach: no actually turn right, left, erm…right again

Grace turned it was a shock to her how fast it went by. She had seen the other campers do it but it was just a little bit harder than she had thought, of course she soon got the hang of it.

Zach: Very right, Good left job

Grace: yeah thanks

Zach: right, left, straight…………

Chris: You've made it two hundred forty-six feet so far.

Zach: left, yes, right we, straight did it!

Grace speed up a little bit, as she got a little more confident in herself, and she managed it just fine.

Zach: left, straight, right, erm ugh……

The screen was up until this point showing only reed flashing dots, but now they were all different colors, some still red, others blue, or yellow even.

Grace: Well which way?

The orange flashing dot was right in front of their tractor, but beside them were two flashing red dots. Zach couldn't make up his mind which was the real bomb, surely not all of them!

Zach: Straight!

Grace went straight and passed right over the orange dot on the G.P.S. screen.

Zach: yes! It was the fake, woo hooo!

Grace: Fake?

Zach: right, never, left, mind, left.

The screen was now full of every color imaginable, except for red…go figure!

Zach: Go, erm….ugh…..left!

Grace turned left and the reaction was delayed but then it happened…

Bomb: BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

Grace goes flying in the same direction as Zach; they land right beside each other. Only Grace landed on her shoulder and it bent it back extremely far popping it out of place!

Zach: Grace are you o.k.?

Grace: Yeah, except my shoulder is really hurting, it feels really bad.

Grace was digging her shoulder in to the ground the pain was so intense, it already had an instant bruise!

Chris: Oooohhh, looks like we have some serious hurt going on! Chef!

Chef runs out in a short sleeve, and skirt white tight nurse dress. He is wearing a blonde wig as well, and fake eye lashes.

A/N CREEPY!

Chef: Now what seems to be the problem?

After getting over the initial shock of seeing Chef in that awful outfit, Zach told him exactly what he thought happened.

Zach: Well Grace was driving the Tractor, and we hit a bomb…and

Chef: I know that fool, now what is wrong with her? The specific injury?

Zach: O erm, I think her shoulder popped out of place!

Grace was breathing extremely hard from the pain.

Chef: O.K. then, well we're gonna have to pop it back into place!

Grace: What?

Chef: O.K. then

Chef sits on his knees since his shirt is so short, and takes Graces hand.

Chef: So Grace that's your name right?

Grace: *sniffles* yeah

Chef: That's great, I've always thought that was a pretty name, that's what I thought one of my daughter's names should have been but guess what names they got?

Grace: Erm… I don't know….

Chef: Prudence, Bertha, and Gertrude!

Grace: Wait you have children?

Chef: O yeah, three beautiful……

Chef very quickly pushed her shoulder back into place.

Grace: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Chef:….girls!

Chef had talked so much to try and distract her from how much it would hurt.

Zach: Are you o.k.?

Grace: O my gosh! That hurt so much….. o my….

Chef pulled out a sling, and fixed up Graces arm, and then they walked back to the other campers, Chef hobbled as they did because of the high heels he was wearing.

Kassie: O my Goodness! Are you alright?

Grace:*sniffles* yeah, I'm alright.

Kabran: Good, because all I saw was Chef bent over you, and then heard you scream, I was about to come over there and…..

Lena: That was an awful sound.

Chris: Alright well, Grace and Zach you made it three hundred twenty-seven ffet bringing the Wild Boars Total score up to eight hundred and eighty points, which is forty-nine points ahead of the Copper Heads, so congratulations. Who's going next for the Copper heads?

All the girls seemed a little timid after what happened to Grace about driving.

Jon: Well shoot, I reckon I'll give it a shot!

Chris: he he he, o.k. then your tractor number seven!

A/N o.k. so I had to make only two teams compete in this chapter, b/c it wuRz so long…lolz so next up is Terry and Jon, and some other folks. Hope you liked this chapter, read and review xD thnx for supporting meh and I'll update soon xD


	9. The War Mongor and the Redneck

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SEVENTH TRACTOR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terry and Jon walk up to the tractor, Jon extremely excited, and Terry set on the game!

Jon: Purty! Purty, purty, purty! Golly, this is a nice tractor….. Don't it beat all? I bet thison' 'ell get up to some exteroradinary speed! Don't you reckon' Terry?

Terry: No, it looks pretty crappy to me.

Jon: Now I ain't believing you just said that! This model of tractor is hard to find now'a'days! In such good condition!

Terry: Whatever, you ready to make it all the way across that field?

Jon: Shoot yeah, but how we gonna do that?

Terry: You're a redne……. You're country born and raised right?

Jon: Well yeah, but I don't see how that helps, normally it only causes problems!

Terry: Well I'm sure you've rode your share of tractors,….in fact you're probably a tractor riding pro!

Jon: Well, as a matter of fact, I did win this Tractor derby last year, won a kiss from Miss Darling Lou! She is something else, shoot I reckon if she ain't the prettiest girl I've ever seen, well then that'd beat all!

Terry: Erm…well, since you're so good at driving, and I am very knowledgeable on war strategies, this should be a breeze, we're the perfect team!

Jon: Well I do say! You're a smart 'on Terry!

Jon got in position, and felt of the tractor, he was mesmerized by it's rusty exterior!

Terry: Start off slow!

Jon: Well gosh! I ain't stupid. I'm not gonna start off flying or nothin'.

Terry watched the screen, it was soon full of red flashing dots.

Terry: Left, right, left, left,

Jon turned with ease, actually quite pro like! He really commanded the tractor, and helped get through the tough turns, Terry was quite good as well, he could shoot out the directions in a millisecond, almost as if before they appeared!

Terry: Left, Straight, left, right

Jon: This things runs like a white tail in November!

Terry: left, right YOUR left SIMILIES right, right ARE HORRIBLE!

Jon: Well they make much since actually.

Terry: Straight WHATEVER, left, left, right.

Jon: Darling Lou, Darling Lou! O how much that I love you!

Terry: Right STAY left FOCUSED!

Jon: Fine, calm down!

Terry: left, right, left, left, straight.

The dots on the screen soon changed colors, every color but red! But Terry knew exactly what to do!

Terry: Right, left, left, right!

He was confident, and his confidence paid off, he was right every time!

Terry: Left, right, Left, straight

Jon: Hey that dang screen ain't broke is it? Ain't it supposed to change colors or something?

Terry: left DON'T right left WORRY straight ABOUT left IT!

Jon put the tractor in it's highest gear, and pushed the gas down all the way fro the last few meters!

Jon: Yes, well I reckon we do make a good team, seeings is how we won this thing!

Terry: Sure….

Chris: WOW! Nice job, you're the first team to actually make it across the field, without blowing up!....darn it!

Terry: Seriously man, it wasn't that hard.

Jon: It was about as hard as Darling Lou's hands after she's scrubbed dishes!

Everybody:……..?

Chris: Well, any ways, you made it exactly four hundred feet, bringing the Coppers Heads total score up to one thousand one hundred eighty-three!

Patrick: Nice job man!

Kabran: Seriously, that was amazing, me and Kassie barely made it half way!

Kassie: Tractor no go boom for you

Kabran: Kassie?

Kassie: Uh-huh?

Terry: Well like I was saying it wasn't that hard.

Lena: It seems hard, like really hard.

Terry: Not if you know your stuff…

Chris: And next up is?

Phil: Me and Dean!

Chris: O.K. then, you know the drill, go get the eighth tractor ready, and start when you're ready!

A/N O.K. SO I ISH LEAVING FOR THE NORTHERN MOUNTAINS 2MORROW, SO I THOUGHT I WOULD ATLEAST UPDATE SOMETHING FOR YALL, WHEN I GET BACK I WILL DO MORE I PROMISE, SO IT ISH WAY PAST MIDNIGHT WHERE I AM, I ISH STAYING UP LATE TRYING OT FINISH THIS CHAPTER

HOPE IT ISH GOOD B.C I ISH HALF AWAKE…LOLZ

READ && REVIEW..PLEASE …LOLZ XD


	10. HOW DID HE DO THAT AND WHY CAN'T WE?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EIGTH TRACTOR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean: I'll drive

Phil: Sure you should be the one driving?

Dean: I'm up for it, if that's what you mean.

Phil: O.K. Then, I'll deal with the G.P.S. thing!

Dean looked at Phil and cocked his head to the side, then shrugged and started up the tractor. Dean hit the gas, and started off fairly well.

Phil: Right

Dean turned right and missed the bomb with ease.

Phil: Left, then left again, turn right.

Dean was turning extraordinarily well, and fast, he seemed to be fearless

Phil: LISTEN left SHOULDN'T right WE right SLOW straight DOWN

Dean: Naw, we're doing great

Phil: left, straight, left, right

Dean was right, they did fine, he flew buy the debris of previous tractors and missed all the bombs.

Phil: left, straight

Dean: We are so close to finishing, with out blowing up!

The dots on the screen were just now changing colors at the three hundred mark, and Phil didn't quite know what to do.

Phil: right, left, straight?

The dots were sure enough every color except for red now.

Phil: I left? THINK right? WE right SHOULD left SLOW right DOWN left NOW!

Dean: Wh--?

BOMB:BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Chris: Wow, that was a nice explosion…ha ha ha…..

Dean, and Phil went soaring of the tractor when they hit the bomb, but landed safely even though it was a harsh impact upon landing.

Dean: So how did we do?

Chris: Well, you made it three hundred twenty eight feet.

Phil: That brings us up to….

Chris: Excuse me! That brings us up...I mean the Wild Boars up to a total of one thousand two hundred-nine points, which is in fact ahead of the copper heads.

The wild boars team cheered, and rejoiced for their gain. Except Phil, was a tad bit angry.

Phil: Terry, how in the world, did you figure out what color the bombs were, or weren't?

Terry: I'm not telling, till the end, I want to see everybody suffer through this!

Chris: So down to only girls for both teams.

Lena: And Alex

Alex just stood there, starring at his feet, until he realized people were looking at him.

Alex:…..RaWr…..

Chris: U sure about that?

Alex: Actually I'm the man in the relationship.

Chris: O…..K…. Who will the Copper Heads send to bring in the points?

Millie: I want to go!

Alex rolled his eyes

Alex: Of course you do

Chris: Sending in the mixed team? O.K. then however many points you get goes to both teams, so if you try to mess up so the other team can take a beating, it only hurts you in return. Go to the ninth tractor!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NINTH TRACTOR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Millie walked up, and so did Alex, they stared at the tractor for a bit.

Alex: I'll drive

Millie: I'll take the navigation system then.

Alex got on the tractor, he looked befuddled. Millie sat in the back, she noticed they weren't moving, and spoke to Alex.

Millie: Um… you do know how to drive a tractor?

Alex: Nope

Millie: Then maybe I should drive

Alex: Have you ever ridden a tractor?

Millie: Once before yes, at an art exposition, it was neat they ha…..

Alex: Then it's only fair that I get a chance to drive one once…I'm not sure how much longer I'll get to live, and I would like to experience driving a tractor.

Mille: O.k. then, well put it in gear, and then just mash the gas, but not to much.

Alex followed Millie's command and got them off to a good start. Alex didn't seem to be enjoying himself, he still looked pretty gloomy…but Millie was having a ball.

Millie: HEY left THAT left ROCK right LOOKS straight LIKE left AN OLD right MAN'S left FACE!

Alex: wow…..

Millie: left, right, left, right

Alex was doing good, they were about fifty feet in front of the finish line.

Millie: left THE right GUYS right STEP straight AWAY left FROM right YOU

Alex: Um…yeah?

Millie: WHY? Left I HEARD left IT right WAS straight BECAUSE left YOU'RE left GAY

Alex: I'm not gay I'm bi…it seems to freak the guys out, especially because they know I have a boy friend

Millie: O, right, left

Alex: Yeah

Millie was looking at the screen, the dots had just changed colors, and she wasn't quite sure what to do.

Millie:……

Alex: Well, *sighs* which way?

Millie: right?

BOMB:BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Millie and Alex flew through the air, and landed on very rocky soil.

Millie: Hey these rock looks like one generally found in Taiwan, in bamboo gardens, they are very sacred to the ancient temples, and they themselves are ancient. The Temple Monks say that these rocks were carved in the forest, in a river, they would places large pieces, of slate, in the river, and a small net in front of it. The river would carve out these small pebbles, and they would collect in front of the net. When the Monks would come back, they would have collected the pebbles, and a few fish. But these rocks have been painted, and have small numbers embedded on them?

Alex: The rocks that are in those weird gardens, where all the fights happen between the flying Chinese people? In the kung fu movies

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~CONFESSIONAL CAMERA~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chris: O.K. we had to fill the soil up with something, and it just so happened that we had left-overs from Kung Fu Troy: Silent Ninja the second

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END OF CONFESSIONAL CAMERA~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Millie and Alex walked up, and brushed themselves off.

Chris: Guys, that was pitiful! You only made it two hundred twenty-seven feet, the lowest score of the day!

Brock: Congratulations man, the lowest score

Alex: Thanks

Millie: I don't know how you went all the way Jon, and Terry?

Jon: Shucks, it wasn't that difficult.

Millie: I looked at the G.P.S. the whole time, but when the colors changed I couldn't tell, and I didn't fin any color patterns, so what helped you decipher which was a real bomb?

Terry: Maybe you didn't look hard enough, maybe there was a patter

Millie: There was a pattern?

Terry: I said maybe…..

Chris: Yeah, so that brings The Copper Heads score up to one thousand four hundred and one points. The Wild Boars are up to two thousand four hundred thirty-six points! Since the combined team just went The Copper Heads get to send a team next, who will they send?

A/N O.K. so hope ya'll like this chapter, we're almost done with the first challenge…lolz

I'm really sowwies b/c I know that these challenges are pretty much about a few people only, but as soon as we are out of thise team, challenge it will get better, so I haven't forgot about any one…lolz

Please review, I need feed back, and I luRv yurs…lolz

But n e ways four more teams to go, keep reading, and hope yall like it ^^

LOLZ And idk why I'm putting this but this is 1,227 words long ^^

O AND I ALSO (LOLZ THIS IS FOREVER LONG) WANTED TO APPALOGIZE, FOR NOT UPDATED A BUNCH, I KNOW THAT THIS ISHN'T AN EXCUSE BUT MEH WORD ISH BEING MEAN, LOLZ AND DELETED WORDS WHEN I FIX THEM (IDK IT'S CRACK) AND MEH MOUSE ISHN'T WORKING, BUT I'M GETTING A NEW MOUSE SOON, SO I SHOULD BE UPDATING MORE OFTEN


	11. POOF! WTC? bombs don'tpoof!

Chris: So who's going next?

Audrey: Let's just get this over with

Alicia: Are you sure?

Audrey: Yeah, come on

Chris: O.k. then take your positions on the tenth tractor

Audrey grabs Alicia by the arm and guides her to the tractor seeing as how she's a little uncertain about it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*nInTh tRaCtOr*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Audrey: You wanna drive?

Alicia: No, I think it would be best, if you erm…drove. I'll work the G.P.S. system

Audrey: O.k. then….

Audrey gets into the drivers seat and cranks up the tractor. While Alicia gets things set up in the back

Alicia: Go slow o.k.?

Audrey; Fine fine, slow…

Audrey teases the gas pump a little bit, making it go fast then slow, scaring Alicia some.

Alicia: Um left, right, le-left

Audrey slows down enough to turn comfortable and keeps it at a steady pace.

Audrey: K

Alicia: straight, left, right…erm straight.

Audrey turned without any problems; she was glad she took Alicia's advice and had slowed down, because the bombs were plentiful, and hard to avoid.

Alicia: right, straight, left. Left

Audrey: So, you're quiet allot

Alicia still only stared at the screen, avoiding Audrey's remark

Alicia: Right, left, straight.

Audrey: I guess you're just shy?

Now every time Alicia spoke, she got quieter.

Alicia: Right, left, str-straight.

Alicia's eyes then got wide, as she realized that there were no red dots on the screen.

Audrey: Um, now's no the time to stop talking Alicia

Alicia: Right, straight

Audrey turned right, and then kept straight, and sure enough her guesses were right.

Alicia: Left?

BOMB: Boom

Alicia, and Audrey thank goodness didn't go soaring through the air like the rest of the campers, they had hit one of the less vicious bombs.

Chris: What? That was no explosion!

Kassie: That was a poof!

Chris: Yeah, what happened?

Kassie: Tractor go poof!

Kassie jumped up and down, and pointed at the tractor, that was just smoking in the places it had, bent and been torn.

Kassie: Poof! Tractor go Poof!

Kabran and Hunter laughed at Kassie and her sincerity, she looked completely hysterical jumping up and down like she was.

Alicia and Audrey walked up perfectly fine, barely even dirty.

Kimberly: Your turns were very precise Audrey

Audrey: Thanks

Alicia went and took her place in the crowd again.

Chris: Despite your lack of explosion, you actually made it a pretty good ways. Three hundred forty-seven feet.

Kimberly; That brings our total

Kimberly is cut off by Chris

Chris: That brings your total score up to, one thousand seven hundred forty-eight points…good job.

The Copper Heads Team rejoiced for they had taken the lead, the Wild Boars were only empowered by this slight imposition.

Chris: So Wild Boars….who's going next on your team.

Ami: I'll take a crack at it

Nicole: Sure will, we're gonna dominate this challenge!

Nicole and Ami high-fived, and set off towards the eleventh tractor

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ElEvEnTh tRaCtOr*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ami: You wanna drive?

Nicole: Yes, actually that would be awesome

Ami: O.k. it might better if you do, I'm not use to steering with a steering wheel

Nicole: O.k. then

Ami, set up the G.P.S. system and Nicole started the tractor up.

Chris: GO!

Nicole pushed the gas to the metal, getting them off to a clumsy start.

Ami: Whoa, erm…left! Right, left

Nicole turned with swiftness slowing down with each, as she realized that this wasn't such an easy task. Ami kept her eyes on the G.P.S. screen, which was covered in red flashing dots.

Ami: Right, left, straight, left

Nicole finally got comfortable turning again, and increased her speed.

Ami: left DON'T right YOU straight THINK left WE left SHOULD right SLOW DOWN!

Nicole: NO! If we are gonna gain our team any points we need to be swift and precise, no lagging!

Ami: O left K straight THEN left

Nicole was dead set on making it past this bomb ridden field and into the nice grass area ahead. And her tactics were actually working in her favor they had already made it to the two hundred fifty mark.

Ami: right, left, straight HEY left WE straight MIGHT right ACTUALLY right MAKE left IT straight YET!

Nicole: There was no doubt in my mind!

Ami's face was all lit up, at the thought of making it all the way, four hundred feet.

Until she saw the G.P.S. screen, full of every color but red.

Ami:………….

Nicole:……well?

Ami:…….left?

Nicole turned left, and to her surprise and Ami's no explosion! But then…..

BOMB:BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Chris: Nice, one of our delayed explosion bombs!

Terry: Very nice touch, chef's idea?

Chris looked at Terry annoyed

Chris: NO! Mine thank you…*mUmBlEs* when has chef ever had a good idea? I can have good ideas…

Ami and Nicole returned to their team, both a bit frustrated after being thrown in the air like they had.

Nicole: What was that? We clearly missed the bomb!

Chris: Apparently you didn't

Ami: Well then how come by the time we were a foot in front of it, it then exploded?

Chris: Delayed reaction bomb….

Grace: Don't feel bad, you all did very good

Nicole; Yeah…. I guess

Chris: Hahaha….well you made it three hundred feet exactly…

Terry: Which is only one hundred feet short of four hundred

Nicole glared at Terry

Chris: At any rate it brings your total score up to one thousand seven hundred thirty-six…which is just short of The Copper Heads score…ha ha

Kassie: Good luck Kimberley and Lena!

Lena was still a unsure of how she felt about Kassie, seeing her "Hunter Ethics" but she was on her team, and took all suggestions into thought.

Lena: Thanks

Kimberly: Luck has nothing to do with it, simply the inertia of the tractor and depth of the bomb.

Kassie tilted her head to Kimberley's reply.

Kimberley: Thank you…I mean

Kassie:…O..yur welcome

Chris: This is the last team to go for the Copper Heads, your last chance to improve your score…the last chance for your team to make a recovery!

Terry: Hear that? You all better do good!

Kabran: Don't listen to him, do your best, you can't let us down

Brock: Yeah they can, so they better step up their game and get a good score.

Alex: RaWr

Kassie: AH! He's a tiger!

Hunter: No he's not Kassie

Kassie: Sure, whatever

Kabran: Anyways just go out there and do your best.

Terry: Make it count

Lena, and Kimberley walked to the tractor.

Kabran: You don't need to pressure them like that! It will only make them more nervous and drive worse…not everyone can make it all the way through unfazed like you did.

Terry: Well, maybe if we had "pressured" Alex he would have made it farther

Terry and Kabran continue to argue, while Hunter is trying to explain to Kassie that Alex is not a tiger,…just different Audrey and Jon are trying to get Alicia to talk, and Patrick is just standing there, a little uncomfortable with Brock staring at him

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Twelfth TracToR*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lena: Kimberly I don't feel comfortable driving this machine that harms nature…maybe you should drive

Kimberly: O.k. then, I'll drive, sure you can work the G.P.S. properly?

Lena: It's not rocket science or anything

Kimberley: I know but we really need to be careful and try to make it as far as we can, no screw ups

Lena: Yeah…. We wouldn't want to upset the team

Lena and Kimberley hear Kabran and Terry arguing.

Lean and Kimberley: Yeah

Lena finally had the G.P.S. in place and ready, and Kimberley had the tractor started up when Chris said…

Chris: go go go!

Kimberley pumped the gas just the right bit, and got off to a great start.

Lena: Right, left, right

Kimberley turned, and adjusted and commanded the tractor just so, they were soaring through this challenge

(Heard In Background )

Kassie: Go Lena! Go Kimberley! Go! GO! Go!

Kabran: Great Job!

Terry: You can go farther than that…keep it up!

Alex: *hisses*

Kassie: AAAAAHH! TigEr! TiGeR!

Hunter: There are no tigers on this mountain Kassie

Kassie: There's one right in front of us Hunter!

Hunter: *sLaPs FoReHeAd*

DUN

DUN

DDDDDDDUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N O.k. lolz……so yeahz sowwies again for taking so long to update…I hate when other authors make excuses...lolz ……so now I'm going to… ;P

Ummm I finally got meh new ,mouse (computer mouse), then got sick x3 so that's not to fun. I'm currently under a blanket, and shivering so sowwies if meh updates are sporadic, and not bewwy often

Only one and a half more teams to go then we get into individual characters..and it will be better…and more not just about a few peoplez..I promises…..so hope all yall like it… r&&r Xd

LOLZ so yeahz xp

Word count ish……(just kuz I feel like saying) 1466 words


	12. Copper Heads Final

A/N O.K. Uber sowwies…this competeition ish taking so long…I hope yall liked it though…only one more chapter…and then we move on…lolz so yeahz…next chapter ish the Wild Boars team….and then after that the campfire ceremony…so yeahz….happy note to end with xD

Chris: This is the last team to go for the Copper Heads, your last chance to improve your score…the last chance for your team to make a recovery!

Terry: Hear that? You all better do good!

Kabran: Don't listen to him, do your best, you can't let us down

Brock: Yeah they can, so they better step up their game and get a good score.

Alex: RaWr

Kassie: AH! He's a tiger!

Hunter: No he's not Kassie

Kassie: Sure, whatever

Kabran: Anyways just go out there and do your best.

Terry: Make it count

Lena, and Kimberley walked to the tractor.

Kabran: You don't need to pressure them like that! It will only make them more nervous and drive worse…not everyone can make it all the way through unfazed like you did.

Terry: Well, maybe if we had "pressured" Alex he would have made it farther

Terry and Kabran continue to argue, while Hunter is trying to explain to Kassie that Alex is not a tiger,…just different Audrey and Jon are trying to get Alicia to talk, and Patrick is just standing there, a little uncomfortable with Brock staring at him

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Twelfth TracToR*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lena: Kimberly I don't feel comfortable driving this machine that harms nature…maybe you should drive

Kimberly: O.k. then, I'll drive, sure you can work the G.P.S. properly?

Lena: It's not rocket science or anything

Kimberley: I know but we really need to be careful and try to make it as far as we can, no screw ups

Lena: Yeah…. We wouldn't want to upset the team

Lena and Kimberley hear Kabran and Terry arguing.

Lean and Kimberley: Yeah

Lena finally had the G.P.S. in place and ready, and Kimberley had the tractor started up when Chris said…

Chris: go go go!

Kimberley pumped the gas just the right bit, and got off to a great start.

Lena: Right, left, right

Kimberley turned, and adjusted and commanded the tractor just so, they were soaring through this challenge

(Heard In Background )

Kassie: Go Lena! Go Kimberley! Go! GO! Go!

Kabran: Great Job!

Terry: You can go farther than that…keep it up!

Alex: *hisses*

Kassie: AAAAAHH! TigEr! TiGeR!

Hunter: There are no tigers on this mountain Kassie

Kassie: There's one right in front of us Hunter!

Hunter: *sLaPs FoReHeAd*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back at Tractor*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lena: Right, left, right, straight

Kimberley: Check, in about one hundred feet the colors of the bombs on the G.P.S. should change colors, Be thinking of a possible pattern…or trick to beat it.

Lena's face grew troubled…how was she supposed to come up with a pattern of the top of her head? Lena decided it would be best to shake the thought, and to cross the "Bridge" when she came to it.

Lena:…right, left, right, straight

Kimberley turned, and eased around all the bombs…it seemed that they might have the same fate as Terry and Jon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*cOpPeR HeAd tEaM PeOpLeZ*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(screaming towards tractor)

Terry: Farther…don't mess up…avoid that bomb…that was a close one!

Kabran: Good job, you made it farther then I ever could…keep it up..Good job Lena…Good Job Kimberley

Terry: Lena…keep you're eyes on the screen! Kimberley…two hands!

(Now talking to each other)

Kabran: Terry…you really need to lay off them, they are doing fine

Terry: No thanks to you

Kabran: Encouragement triumphs over discouragement

Terry: In your world maybe

Kabran: Need some glasses? How blind can you be, it's apparent all over the place

Terry: Aw… thanks sweetheart but I can see just fine

Kabran: I can fix that *clinches fist*

Terry: Like to see you try

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kassie: Hunter, can I keep him as a pet?

Hunter: Kassie he isn't an animal, even if he WAS an animal..the answer would be no

Alex rubbed up against Kassie's legs

Kassie: But Hunter, he's such a sweet Tiger

Alex: meow..meow…RaWr

Hunter: Alex, you are not a tiger! Get up and stop confusing Kassie!

Alex:*hIsSeS At hUnTeR*

Kassie: Don't be mean to him Hunter!

Hunter: ugh!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Audrey: Do you like the mountains?

Jon: Shoot yeah, I spend practically all my time in 'em….how 'bout you Alicia?

Alicia: *sHrUgS*

Audrey: Is that a yes?

Jon: A no?

Alicia: I wouldn't really know

Audrey: Why not?

Alicia: Well…I…I never really go any where near them

Jon: Well….we has got to get an E-stablished view on how you feel about them!

Audrey: I think we'll all be tired of the whole "Mountain" environment after this competitions over and done with

Alicia: How come?

Audrey: Well think about it…we'll be here for a really long time…and lots of our challenges will probably be based upon the mountains… or stuff redneck…. People who live in the mountains do

Jon: How can you get tired of that? I mean, fishing, and hunting, and getting muddy..and dirty…having real fun. Rocken' chairs, and great friends. Picking blackberries on a hot summer day, then making it in to a nice…hot blackberry cobbler for your neighbors. of course they in turn make the ice cream

Alicia and Audrey look at Jon, heads tilted, who leads that kind of life?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Patrick: I would really appreciate it, if you would stop staring at me.

Brock was looking at Patrick with his heavy lined stone cold eyes….what he was thinking….who knows?

Patrick: Dude…stop..that's really creepy

Brock: What's your blood type?

Patrick: *lOoKs dIdGuStEd*

Brock continued to stare at Patrick

Patrick: STOP!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back at the Tractor*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lena: Right, left, right

Kimberley: The colors should be changing right about know

Lena:…Yeah, erm..ugh..left, right?

Kimberley followed Lena's directions…not knowing Lena had no idea what she was really saying.

Lena: Right, left, straight?

BOMB:BBBBBOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Kassie: O that was a big one!

Chris: sure was..ha ha ha…had to be one of the biggest

Kassie: Did you see that Mr. Alex? *pEtS aLeX'S hEaD*

Alex: meow

Hunter:Kassie, stop petting him like that, and Alex..STAND UP FOR GOODNESS SAKES!

Alex: hiisssssss

Lena and Kimberley walk up to the group, dirty, shaken, and bruised…the bomb was in fact one of the largest buried beneath the mountain soil. The combustion of the bomb flew them quite a good ways…thankfully they weren't hurt.

Kabran: Good job Lena, and Kimberley…ya'll made it a really good ways.

Lena: Yeah?

Kabran: Yeah!

Kimberley: Thanks

Terry: How far did they make it Chris?

Chris: Well…… they made it pretty far.

Terry: CHRIS!

Chris: Your teams final score for this competition, the last score for your team, that could ruin this competition for you…or win it is….

EVERYONE: CHRIS!

Chris: three hundred fifty-eight feet….gosh…which brings your total…….and…..final…score….up….to…… two thousand one hundred and six points!

The copper Heads team cheered, and the Wild boars team's mood tensed, as their last team was about to set their fate for this challenge (A/N uber dramatic…I know sowwies)

Chris: Wild Boars, your last team made up of Alexandra and Leilani, is about to go, and set your final score. This is YOUR last chance to make an impact on this challenge!

A/N O.k. last team goes in the next chapter…sowwies again for this particular challenge being so many chapters, and so drawn out….lolz…but I think it ish good n e ways ^^

So please hang with meh, and I will try to update soon ;P

Please review, and enjoy x3…lolz

(and I've decided to have a word count from now on…just b/c it interests meh)

words: 1262


	13. Wild Boars Finalfinallylolz

A/N O.k. this ish the last team for the Wild Boars….lolz then we see who wins and who goes to the campfire ceremony. Thnx to eberyone for all the support and all (lolz it sounds like this ish the last chapter…no way there will be more ) lolz so shyah..and here we go!

Chris: three hundred fifty-eight feet….gosh…which brings your total…….and…..final…score….up….to…… two thousand one hundred and six points!

The copper Heads team cheered, and the Wild boars team's mood tensed, as their last team was about to set their fate for this challenge (A/N uber dramatic…I know sowwies)

Chris: Wild Boars, your last team made up of Alexandra and Leilani, is about to go, and set your final score. This is YOUR last chance to make an impact on this challenge! The last chance to win it or loose it, make it or break it, so……Leilani and Alexandra…off to the thirteenth tractor

Phil: Do good!

Grace: I'm sure they will

Zach: Good luck

Ami: Yeah, good luck

Nicole: Yeah do good

Leilani: Thanks

Alexandra: We'll do good

As Leilani and Alexandra walked to the thirteenth tractor Millie took out a permanent marker and drew an adorable smiley face on Nicole's right Face cheek.

Nicole: What in the world are you doing?

Millie: Just practicing with emotions, O you don't mind do you?

Nicole: Yes I mind!

Millie: O, sorry

Nicole; Yeah

Dean: She didn't mean to upset you Nicole

Nicole: Whatever

Millie: Yeah, really I didn't realize it would upset you

Ami: Why would she lie?

Millie: Yeah, I really didn't mean anything by it, I was just practicing.

Nicole: Well you should really think about what you're doing before you randomly draw on someone like that again….GOT IT?

Millie: I-I'm really sorry, honest

Millie walked away from the rest of the group and sat down facing the field.

Ami: Harsh much?

Nicole: I'm sorry o.k., I didn't mean to let my anger get out of control.

Ami went and sat by Millie, Grace did as well, and the rest of the group dispersed around her. Karma and Zack went and joined Grace, Millie, and Ami, while Phil, Dean, Vince, Asher and Jamie stood over by Chris, closer to the Copper Heads Team.

Nicole: O what, so now I'm the bad guy? Fine I see how it is!

Confessional: Nicole: I mean come on you don't just go up to people and draw on them! I have the right to be mad, she just better be glad I wasn't "really" angry.

Nicole looked around seeing everyone away from her, and decided not to let it bother her.

Nicole: Come on Leilani, and Alexandra, you can do it, score big!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~THRITEENTH TRACTOR~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leilani: I'll work the G.P.S. doohickey

Alexandra: Great, I'll drive then

Leilani: I think we'll do good in this competition

Alexandra: Yeah, not as good as if it was an Ice Rink, but you know...

Leilani: An Ice Rink?

Confessional: Leilani: I've figured out how to win, just think of it as an Ice Rink! It'll boost our competitive edge up and out of the roof!

Leilani: Maybe it is an ice rink…..

Alexandra: It is?

Leilani: Yep, and who's gonna win the group competition?

Alexandra: We are!

Leilani: That's right!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Nicole*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nicole: Are you ever gonna start? Come on, you don't have all day, put it in gear! You can do it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Millie and others~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Grace: Well, you really shouldn't have drawn on her you know?

Millie; Yeah, I just wasn't thinking

Grace: It's o.k. you won't do it again, and she should have been more understanding.

Karma: It looked nice though

Ami: What?

Karma: It would have made a good tattoo, you've got talent

Millie: You really think so?

Karma: Yeah, I mean it takes allot to draw as well as you did.

Millie: Thanks

Zach: You're really into that kind of stuff huh? I mean, tattoo's and all

Karma: Yeah got a problem with that?

Zach; No, not at all, just asking.

Grace: I think body art and all is cool

Zach: You do?

Grace: Yeah in fact I've thought about getting maybe a small tribal turtle, on my lower hip

Zach&& Karma: You have?!?

Grace: Um..yeah

Karma: I'd like to see sketch of it

Grace: Well I mean I haven't thought of it much, and I'm not much good a drawing

Millie: I am

Ami: Go ahead tell Millie what it looks like, I wanna see

Grace: Erm..okay..I haven't thought about it to much but..the shell would be curved…like that yes exactly..and the design…swirled..but Yes! Perfect

Zach paced back and forth watching Grace discuss this ridiculous conversation.

When they were done Millie had produced exactly what Grace had conjured up in her mind. Millie was a phenomenal drawer, and Ami saluted her for that.

Karma: It would be a nice custom, and not to hard to do. Would you want it grayscale? Some colors in there or what, I mean I need the practice and I want the person to be happy

Grace: Um….

Zach: She isn't getting this tattoo, or any for that matter!

Ami: Chill, we were just talking about it…nobody said she was getting the tattoo

Millie: Yeah, honestly…calm down

Grace: Well…so what?

Zach: What do you mean?

Grace: So what if I wanted to get that tattoo?

Zach: Well your not, even if you wanted to

Grace: I will if I want to, and you can't stop me, its my body

Zach: No you will not, you can't just do that to yourself

Karma: What? What would she be doing to herself? Huh!

Zach: Ugh, erm…no-nothing…it's just I do-don't think that…

Karma: Think what?!?

Zach: um…er…no-NOTHING! Gees….

Zach storms off and joins the rest of the guys standing over near Chris, Millie presumes to color the art she just created, and Ami, Karma, and Grace continue to talk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* OvEr nEaR ChRiS *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Phil: Hey Zach, get tired of all that girl talk over there?

Zach: U, ye-yeah

Asher: But seriously, dude what were they talking about?

Jamie: Just some girly chick stuff no doubt

Phil: It's obvious they were talking about me…. Right Zach?

Asher: You wish

Zach: No, just about tattoo's, Grace…is thinking about getting one, can you believe that??

Vince: Yeah I can, you can't?

Zach: No, it's Grace

Asher: Its no big deal, just a tattoo, Its not like she's gonna start acting all different just because she gets one.

Confessional: Zach: Yeah hearing Asher talk about acting normal once you get a tattoo is real assuring. That dudes a freak, covered in piercings and tattoo's. And there is no way anyone will be able to compare my sister to him, in any way fashion or form dealing with tattoo's other than the fact that she doesn't have one!

Phil: Whatever, all that talks over there now

Vince: Who are you staring at?

All the guys head turn in response to that question, and they see Dean staring over at the Copper Heads team.

Jamie: Hey, Dean….who you staring at?

Dean jumps slightly, and comes back to reality.

Dean: O, erm…what?

Vince: WHO….WERE…YOU…STARING…AT?

Dean: Uh…….no-no-nobody, just kind-of

Phil: Yeah right, you were practically drooling

Dean: What? Drooling, sh-no, nobody

Zach: Just tell us, we know you were looking at SOME-body

Dean: No, really I just

Jamie: We're gonna find out, so just tell us.

Dean: Okay, I have a small crush on…..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Leilani and Alexandra*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alexandra: O.k. I'm gonna start you ready?

Leilani: Yeah,

Alexandra started up the tractor and got of to a good start.

Leilani: Wow, right, left….right

Confessional: Leilani: Wow, so she just cranks it, and already she needs to turn in so many directions, but that's okay…were still doing great!

Alexandra turned wobbly, and indecisively, the tractor tipped as she did, Alexandra was a bit off a wild, reckless driver, but she got the job done.

Leilani: Left, right, straight, left,

Alexandra: We're doing good, no trips, or missed moves

Leilani: YEAH left straight BUT I THINK left YOU OVER right straight ROTATED

Alexandra: O please,..okay just a little bit, but we're still scoring good

Leilani: Right, left, straight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*NiCoLe*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nicole: Whoa, be careful, are you trying to turn the tractor over? Come on, further, Leilani, talk more, you don't have time to breathe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* MiLlIe AnD OtHeRs*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ami: Those colors really compliment each other

Millie: But the thoughts and purposes you gave the colors are really cool

Karma: Yeah, they're great, and it looks awesome….and I hate to seem harsh but. Are you getting it or not?

Grace: Get it? You…..mean I could, if I wanted to

Karma: Yeah, who's gonna stop you?

Grace: Nobody I guess

Ami: So you're getting it?

Millie: Awesome

Grace: Wel…I

Karma: So when do we do this?

Grace: Before the campfire ceremony I guess

Karma: Cool, I'll have things set up, and ready

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*OvEr nEaR ChRiS*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean:…..Kabran

Phil: Seriously?

Dean: Yes SeRiOuSlY

Jamie: Wow,…. She's so different from you though

Asher: Yeah, like allot different

Dean: Yeah but she seems real cool

Jamie: I just figured Kassie would be more of your type

Dean: She's insane, and crazy, and…… Kabran's best friend

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* LeIlAnI AnD AlExAnDrA *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leilani: Left, right, left, right

Alexandra: We're about half way there

Leilani's eyes widened as she watched all the dots on the screen change color.

Leilani: Ugh, erm,…..left?

BoMb:BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

Chris: Wow…that was a nice explosion to!

Nicole: Good Job! You did great

Leilani and Alexandra walk up to find out their final score from Chris.

Alexandra: Did we get gold?

Nicole: What?!?!

Leilani: What she means is how far did we make it?

Chris: You made it…….*takes long deep breathe in*

Phil: WeLl?

Chris: The last score for the Wild Boars team….

Millie, and the group around her got up from there place and gathered around Chris to hear the final score to be added to their total. The Copper Heads team also gathered round to hear.

Chris: The last points you'll be able to add to your total score, this finalizes which team will go to campfire tonight, and which team won't which team will…..

AlL: Chris!!!!!!

Chris: Alexandra, Leilani, you made it three hundred sixty-five foot, which brings your total score up to…… two thousand one hundred and one points………..FIVE POINTS LESS THAN THE COPPER HEADS!!!!

Everybody on the Copper Heads Team rejoice, while the Wild Boars do the opposite.

Phil: Five points less????

Nicole: Which means, if Leilani or Alexandra would have gone just five more feet, we could have tied?

Chris: Yep, or if anyone else would have gone just a bit further, you wouldn't be going to the campfire tonight…but since they didn't, you ARE. So in an hour I want to see all the Wild Boar Team members at the campfire grounds…….

Both teams dispersed and went various places.

A/N Wow suckish ending much? Yesh…lolz…sowwies bout that Okay I am having major writers block, idk why but I ish so yeahz…lolz

My excuse for not writing in so long? I don't have a good one, I've been sick, like I would get sick, get better than get sick with something else, lolz…so I would write when I could, but I never really felt like writing…lolz so sowwies, b/c I know it makes meh so angry whren other people r like…sowwies I wuRz sick, so I didn't' update, I'm like..whatever, you know you could have…lolz…so I need to work on that…lolz…and yeahz

But regardless hope yall liked it, sowwies its uber long, I wanted to finish this whole tractor challenge thing up……b/c I feel like with the whole tems I don't include everyone in each chapter but I will now, lolz…so yeah now we will be taking off, next ish the campfire ceremony so I need people to vote who they want off, pm meh or just leave a comment I don't care, no hard feelings, also don't be mad if yur team lost, lolz…the # were completely random and were not influnced by who wuRz on the team…..so yeahz

So again hope yall really like this chapter, I'll try to update more often…lolz

Please review, b/c it makes meh happy…lolz…and I need yur opinions on everything….lolz yeahz

SO REVIEW………..lolz…..and now here ish word count….

O also, if I don't get everyone on the Wild Boars team to send in a name, or don't get enough I will pick at random, so please send in yur vote or else…lolz….you know….lolz…yeahz…k then

Word Count: 2081


	14. Before The First Campfire Ceremony

Most everybody took straight to the gym after the challenge. Alexandra and Leilani were at the small Ice Rink. Ami was shredding the small half pipe in the gym. Asher was in the actual "GyM" or work out section of the gym. Kimberley and Alicia were in the library section hastily reading. Millie was busy fluttering about, painting some things, taking pictures of others, just being artistic. Kabran, Hunter, Tyler, Patrick, and Brock were on the stage. Kassie, Terry, Jamie, Zach, Phil, and Dean were watching them as they performed songs as a band on the stage.

Outside was Lena, Jon, Nicole, and Vince. Lena and Jon were walking through a trail in some woods. Nicole was going form place to place doing various things, and Vince was sitting under a shaded tree, watching and listening.

But Audrey, Karma, and Grace were in The Wild Boars Girls Cabin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*wIlD BOaRs gIrLs cAbIn*~*~*~*~*~*~

Audrey: Don't worry it doesn't hurt that much

Grace: That much?

Karma: Yes, that much, it will only sting some…..it is a needle….what do you expect?

Grace was lying on her side on her bed, her lower hip was exposed and Karma was rubbing a liquid on an area of it. Karma picked up the piece of Paper Millie had been working on earlier and studied it. She then rolled back in the chair she was sitting in, and put some different colored liquids in small plastic see through cups. She presumed to grab a tattoo needle and go back over towards Grace with all her utensils. Audrey simply observed. Karma put some white rubber gloves on, one of them slapping against her skin, making Grace flinch.

Grace: Sorry

Karma: Just don't do that when I'm working

Grace: K…

Grace started breathing a little heavier and irregularly

Audrey: You'll be fine, it's a quick easy process

Grace: Okay….

Karma: You sure you wanna do this?

Grace: Yes I'm sure

Karma: Won't Zach be angry?

Grace: He can get over it, besides he's not the boss of me, I can make decisions myself!

Karma: You know, I don't do removal

Grace&& Audrey: O f what?!?!?

Karma: Tattoo's I don't remove them

Grace: O

Audrey: You know, you don't have to get the tattoo tonight, you could get it later, and think on this some more…..

Grace: Well, what I get voted off? I mean me and Karma could be voted of, we are on the losing team…. I want to have this tattoo done, and I know that if I don't get it done here, and now I won't ever.

Karma put the rigged needle up to Grace's hip.

Karma: One last time… you SURE...I mean absolutely SURE you want this tattoo

Grace took a deep breathe.

Grace: For Life

Karma: The lets do this

Karma slowly moved the needle closer to Grace's skin…..

*~*~*~*~*~*~* OuTsIdE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jon was walking beside Lena on a small trail in a section of the woods, they passed by Vince under a tree, he looked quite peaceful and content so they decided to leave him there.

Jon: Purty day, haw?

Lena:…erm yeah I guess

Jon: Yeah…..it's a shame though

Lena: A shame that it's pretty?

Jon: No, it's just

Jon moved in a little closer to Lena, causing her to stop, he then pointed to a tree a little ways ahead.

Jon: That there tree, is a Dogwood Tree. It has one of the purtyeist blooms I've ever seen

Lena: Really?

Jon: Mhhhmmm

Jon started to walk again, and Lena continued with him, he then stopped again, and crouched down low to the ground. Lena did as well. Jon pointed to a few green stalks sticking out of the ground.

Jon: And these, one of my favorite flowers of all time.

Jon looked into Lena's eyes, and awaited a guess from her. Lena looked up from the stalks stems and realized Jon was starring at her, causing her to blush.

Lena: Tulips?

Jon chuckled a little.

Jon: Where I come from we call them Jonny Quills, but their scientific name is _Narcissus_

Jon, got up from his crouched position, He took Lena's hand as she started to, helping her up.

Lena: So erm….I had no idea you liked this kind of thing

Jon: What Kind of thing?

Lena: Flowers, and Tree's

Jon: Shoot yeah, I mean nature is such a beautiful miracle, and perfect in every way

Lena: I know right, the grass, and the way everything works together in some way. Plants and animals, and …well everything.

Jon: Yeah, why did that surprise you? I mean do I seem like a nature hating kind of guy?

Lena: No, it's just that erm, ugh..well when I found out that you hunt, I figured you didn't really care much about nature.

Jon: Well, contrary to belief, Hunting does help the environment, and the population of animals and humans. And I mostly only hunt for meat, the thrill of it is only a bonus.

Lena looked annoyed and a tad bit disgusted.

Lena: I still don't think it is okay to do….

Jon: You don't have to, it's your opinion, your own to decide.

Lena: Yeah..ugh..it it is?!

Jon: And I thinks that's good

Lena: That I disagree with you?

Jon again chuckled.

Jon: No, that your secure enough to keep your own opinion, and be the way you are

Lena: O, and what "way" am I?

Jon:….. Perfect…

Lena. And Jon both stopped walking and looked at each other…

Lena: O….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* StAgE In GyM*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kabran: What is wrong with this stupid speaker?!?!?

Kabran moved over to the front of the stage where the speaker was. She flipped a few switches, turned some knobs, and they strummed her guitar, but no sound came through the speaker.

Kabran: AAAAHH!

Hunter: What's the problem?

Kabran: the sound won't come through the speaker

Tyler moved form his position on stage and went to help find out what was wrong with the speaker.

Tyler: All the other speakers are working

Kabran: I realize that Tyler

Kabran was growing annoyed with the speaker, she grabbed a bottle of water, and sat at the front of the stage, with her feet dangling off.

Brock got out form his spot with his drums and walked over to the outlets in the walls where all the wires were plugged in. He inspected all of them.

Brock: It's not un-plugged

Patrick walked over to the speaker with Tyler, and Hunter.

Patrick: Is the orange light on?

Hunter: Yes

Patrick; How about the blue one?

Tyler: It's on

Jamie was in front of the stage, he hopped on and went to the speaker that wasn't working, Brock walked up just as he did.

Jamie: Maybe I can help

Kabran: That'd be awesome

Brock: What you use speakers often?

Jamie; No, but I really like fixing things, whatever they be, although I prefer working on my Harley…but I think I can probably fix this speaker.

Jamie fiddled with the speaker for a bit.

Jamie: Okay Kabran, play something

Kabran played a few chords and they came through louder on the speaker.

Kassie: O my gosh! He fixed it!

Kassie crouched down to Alex whom was licking his hand at the moment (much cat like) and whispered into his ear.

Kassie: (whispering) He's Magic!!!!

Alex: woah

Kassie: Uh-huh

At this time all the people on stage had got back into playing position, and Jamie was back on the ground floor.

TImElApSeTiMeLaPsEtImElApSeTiMeLaPsEtImElApSeTiMeLaPsEtImElApSeTiMeL

Kassie: How wonderful, you all sound so good together!

Dean: Yeah that was exceptionally good

Jamie: The speakers really helped magnify you guys sound

Terry: It was pretty good, I guess

Phil: Yeah, you're no Alesana but, I guess you all did fine

Alex: Pshyah, nobody can stand up to Alesana, but the rhythm and melodic harmonies were very good, for not even being a band or anything.

All the musicians put up their instruments and hopped down off of the stage.

Hunter: Okay, so who are you guys expecting to be voted off?

Dean: Ugh, I completely forgot about the campfire ceremony tonight

Jamie; Well, I guess probably Nicole, she was being all rude, and harsh on the team today

Dean: Yeah, she was

Phil: Well, we know I won't be going home tonight

Kassie: How do you know? Are you magic to? Can you see into the future?

Phil: No, I'm not a freak like Asher… I just have no reason to be voted off

Hunter: You so sure about that?

Kabran: Yeah, you were pretty harsh on Leilani and Alexandra to

Phil: Barely, but Nicole also got all irritated when Millie drew on her face. And nobody will want to keep a teammate who can't get along with others

Jamie: True, Nicole defiantly has my vote

Dean: Same here

Tyler: That was a tough challenge today huh?

Alex: Uber tough

Kabran; It was extremely hard, I don't see how anybody could make it half way, much less all the way…how did you do it Terry?

Terry: I'm just that good

Kabran; Ha, ha, very funny…but seriously how did you? What was the secret?

Terry: Are you people serious? It was easy to figure out, when the colors on the screen switched.

Hunter: That's what made it hard

Kassie: That's when tractors GO BOOM!

Jamie: But how did that help you?

Terry: Well, what was the only color not on there?

Dean: Red!

Terry: Yep

Kabran: But still, what does that have to do with it?

Terry: I just had to figure out which color represented red.

Alex: And hw did you do that?

Terry: Hey Millie!

Millie searched around the room, and found who was calling for her, once she did she rushed over to them. Millie had paint all over her shirt, and pants, she had just been painting.

Millie: Yeah what do you guys need?

Terry: Explain to these people what the color wheel is

Millie: Well that's easy. You have the four primary colors, yellow, blue, red, and then Green for some reason. When you mix the colors in between you get purple, and orange, and teal, and so on. Well the colors directly across from each other and diagonal are the opposite colors. Blue is opposite of yellow. Orange is opposite of purple. Red is opposite of Green…

Kabran: How did you relate the color wheel to the challenge?

Dean: Lucky guess

Terry; Now that you can figure out yourself.

Everyone in the group was befuddled, that the answer to the challenge today was so simple, and misleading.

Terry: Of course, having Jon as a driver helped….

Kassie&& Kabran: Of course……..

Leilani walked up to the group.

Leilani: Ugh! Between Asher and his fire breathing and Alexandra's flaming shish kabobs I'm not sure I'll make it.

Alex: Are you missing an eyebrow?

Leilani: Am I ?!?!?!?!

Trying to distract Leilani from the fact that she had her eyebrow singed off, the group continued to discuss who they thought would be leaving.

Hunter: So who are you gonna vote off Leilani?

Leilani: That's a hard one, I thought about voting off Alexandra, and her accursed shish Kabobs, but if it wasn't for her, I would have really stunk during today's challenge.

Patrick: So who are you gonna vote off?

Leilani: Nicole I think, I mean she was so rude during the challenge today

Jamie: How about you Millie?

Millie: Hmmm…I'm not saying, I just don't feel the need to, we'll find out at The Campfire Ceremony right?

Phil: I guess

Millie: O, we will

Zach: I feel the same way Millie….hey anybody seen Grace?

Dean: Nope

Jamie: No, I haven't

(HeArD In BaCkGrOuNd)

Ami: Woah hey Flame Girl, watch were you throw those things kay?

Alexandra: Hey it wasn't me this time, it was that Dude Ashy

Asher: My NAME IS ASHER!!!!

Alexandra: Whatever

*~*~*~*~*~* WiLd bOaRs gIrLs cAbIn*~*~*~*~*~*

Karma put a white piece of cloth like material over Graces Lower hip. She then took off her rubber gloves and threw them into a trash can. She began to sterilize her utensils, and but them back in there proper keeping place.

Audrey: See that wasn't so bad was it?

Grace sat up, with a bit f a disgusted look on her face.

Grace: I guess it could have been worse

Karma: Are you happy with the work?

Grace smiled,

Grace: Yes Karma, you're a wonderful tattoo artist

Karma was extremely happy in hearing this, although she tried to cover it up, and seem as though this news was no shock to her.

Karma: Yeah…so who are you voting for tonight Grace?

Grace: Hmmm….O that's right, well I think Phil….He's so full of himself, and it's quite annoying

Karma: I agree, although I do think Nicole has some issues to

Grace&&Audrey: True……

Karma: Bt I do think Phil is very competitive, and really wants this…

Grace: I agree, he seems to be the biggest threat

Audrey: Yeah, I think either way, one of them will be going home. And both of you will be safe.

Grace&&Karma: Yeah

~*~*~*~*~*OuTsIdE*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lena: Well, I'm sure the campfire ceremony will begin soon

Jon: I reckon that'd be wise

Lena and Jon started to walk back to the cabin area, on the trail they came by.

Lena: So who do you think will be going home?

Jon; I don't know I wasn't really paying attention to the other competitors and them driving

Lena: And what were you paying attention to?

Jon; Different things

Lena: O, I see

Jon; But I did notice when you took your turn, working the G.P.S. and al

Lena: Really?

Jon: Yeah I did

Lena, looked down at the ground and smiled, Jon was being very sweet, and it was obvious he had been paying attention to her

Lena: SO…u…wel… I think that Phil, Nicole, or Millie will be going home

Jon: Those are viable guesses, why you be thinking that?

Lena: Well Phil has a big head, Nicole seems to have some anger issues, but if Millie wouldn't have been so ignorant Nicole wouldn't have been so angry

Jon: That's all very true, if I was on the other team, I would prolly vote Phil off

Lena: I lean more towards him myself

Jon, and Lena came out of the trail, and noticed Vince still under y=the shaded tree

Jon; 'Lo buddy, catchin' afoo'?

Vince: What language are you trying to speak?

Jon; I asked if you were catching a few

Vince: I few what?

Jon; A few z's, gettin' some shut eye?

Vince stared at Jon, completely befuddled, not knowing how to reply to such slang terms. Lena looked at Jon, then at Vince, and back at Jon again.

Lena: Um…any ways don't you think you should probably head back to the cabins with us, the campfire ceremony will begin soon

Vince: Why should I? We know who's gonna be voted off

Jon: And who would that be?

Vince: Why should I tell you?

Lena wrapped her arms around Jon's, and started to walk, slightly pulling him, towards the cabins.

Lena: Well I think we're gonna go now, see you tonight then

Lena and Jon walked off the trail, and as they did Vince got up from underneath the tree, and followed them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*ThE GyM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alexandra, Ami, Asher, Kimberley, and Alicia walked out from were they were to join the group formed around the stage.


	15. SOWWIES ran out of room

A/N Sowwies I ran out of room, on the other whole thing, for the campfire ceremony...so that ish part one

And next…duh duh duuuhh…will be part 2...amazing huh?

Yesh well

Stats on the last chapter

Words: 2565

And I wanted to say that I hope all yall liked part one, sowwies for thw whole thing being so long..i seem to have problems with that..hope yall like al the mini plots and such, please pm meh iwht seuggestions for the story, or yur character, also sowwies if yur character wuRzn't mentioned much, I can asure yoo there will be a part two, and they surely will be mentioned more in that one..i really do try to balance..okaii also sowwies for not updating in so long..been bsuy yoo know? And that ishn't an excuse…..u know but still k so thnx again

Hope I got all yalls characters pinned and I'm doing them correctly

Thnx for letting jeh sue them in this story

Again hope yall like it..please review and pm meh I need to know what yall guys think and what yoo expect so yeahzses

Lolz

KaBy


	16. SUCKY CAMPFIRE CEREMONY

A/N Okaii so from now on no excuses I am sowwies for not updating in forever I has had some problems, but like I said no excuses I am just goin to explain what has been going on……

Okiia so I had chorus and bands festival which took up so much time practicing. Plus I had to help,tutor a fwend in math I also am having lots of problems (lolz) erm we think I have a nerve problem…a while bak I ahd to get oral surgery and they removed meh top vampire teeth and then had to pull the others down. Now meh left one ish waii in the bak of meh mouth so meh bottom teeth hit it which hurts allot and gives meh headaches. But all the sudden meh wrist on meh left side and knee on meh left side have been hurtin real bad. Lolz so I have a brace on meh knee and a wrap around meh wirst and I am puttinf numbing stuff on meh tooth (whish tastes horrible and makes meh drool really bad) so it hurts to type and ish wierd. I also had spring cleaning to do which wuRz crazy, I cleaned under meh bed (scary!) and in meh closets..everywhere!!! Okaii so now I am goiung to update hopefulleh allot more loz, o plus with the economic situations, yoo know?? O and meh finger ish infected lolz the one on the right side right after the pinky finger yeahz don't know how that happened nothing to big, just sore.

Yeahz

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!

~*~*~ wArNInG*

okaii also this chapter will be short and probably not very guud sowwies, I just kind of forgot where I wuRz going with this chapter but the next one will eb better soOoOoOo SOWWIES

~*~*~*WiLd bOaRs gIrLs cAbIn*~*~*~*~

Karma: Well we better head towards where everyone else is, before someone gets suspicious

Audrey; Yeah, it's also probably close to time for the campfire ceremony

Grace: alright, let's head towards the gym

Everyone who was in the gym comes out and runs into Karma, Grace, Audrey, Lena, John, and Vince.

Zach: Grace where have you been?

Grace: Talking with Karma and Grace, got a problem with that?

Zach: Uh, no I guess not…

*OVER INERCOM*

chris: All campers on the Wild Boars Team please report to the Campfire area

~*~*~*~ CaMPfIrE CeReMoNy*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chris: Okaii so this is our first campfire ceremony 12 of you will be here for many more. One of you will not.

The campers were all tense, and silent.

Chris; One camper who can be sure to b here again is Vince.

Vince got up, took his marshmallow form Chris and headed back to his cabin since it was getting late.

Chris: Karma, Grace, Leilani, Zach, Asher, Jamie, and Dean will also be staying.

Those select campers got up, grabbed their marshmallows and headed back to their cabins.

Chris: Ami, safe as well.

Ami, and Alexandra. Got their marshmallows and headed to their cabin.

Chris: And the last marshmallow goes to…………Nicole

Phil: WHAT!?!?!

Nicole: That's right, go on home.

Chris handed Nicole her Marshmallow.

Chris: Alight Phil get in the pick up truck to head back home.

END OF CHAPTER

Okaii like I said bewwy short and not guud, but I had to get it over with so the next chapters will b awesome…forgive meh peoplezses…

O and also..i need yoo to send in someone close to yur character, a mom, fwend, cousin dad, 9doesn't have to be someone they like, but could be) and a little info on them…big plans mwah ha ha


	17. After The Fist Campfire Cremnoy PART1

A/N Thnx to all those nice folk who sent meh get bettew reviews and messages! I HEART YALL! And I am much bettew lolz, bewwy bettew. So now okaii again I appalogize for the last chapter, it wuRz bewwy guud, but this one and future ones will b bettew I promise lolz So hewe we go, and this chapter will be them going to bed lolz and the begginging of the next chapter, so don't forget to send in yur guesses for what yoo think the challenge will be!!!!! YAYZ!

~*~*~*~* CopPeR HeAd gIrLs cAbIn*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alicia was already snug in bed trying to get to sleep in her sky blue Pj bottoms and Pink baby doll top. Kimberly was curled up with a book, wearing red pj bottoms with a white tank was sitting on her bed wearing White flannel shorts with black polka-dots, and an oversized high school sweater. Lena was laying on her bed, bed not asleep she was wearing a green sweatshirt and grey cut off pajama bottoms.

Kassie and Kabran were on Kabran's bottom bunk, Kassie was wearing red and grey plaid bottoms and a grey tank top. Kabran was wearing camouflage cheerleading shirt, and extremely tight white t-shirt that in neon letters said "NiGhTy nIgHt I'lL BiTe" and all of her hair except her bangs were pulled up into a floppy bun.

(In Hushed Tones)

Kassie: It's fine you're completely safe here, don't worry about what time it is.

Kabran: Well it's hard not to, I mean I always dread this time……because that's when things.u..u…erm..usually ..h..happen

Kassie: I know that Kabran…

Kassie sighed , seeing Kabran so scared and upset.

Kassie: But he's at home, and not here. And no one here would do anything to hurt you

Kabran: Your right, he's at home, a long way..away. I'm here and safe.

Kassie hugged Kabran, Kabran started shaking.

Kabran: I'm sorry, Kassie

Kassie: It's o.k.

Kabran: I'm not scared of you, your one of the few people I can trust.

Kassie I know that

Kassie noticed that a few of the other girls were looking in their direction, curiously.

(Regular voices)

Kabran: Well that was some challenge today huh?

Audrey: Yeah, I can't even imagine what's in store for us next

Kassie: O please it was a few small explosions and a "poof"

Kimberly: Kassidy, even though it was smaller than the other explosions it was still an explosion

Kassie: Whatever…*mumbles* so a poof!

Lena: I can't imagine a challenge being much worse than this, well I can, but I can't imagine them giving us one like that.

Audrey; Maybe it will be one of those things like when the worst is at the beginning and the rest are still bad, but not as bad…you know?

Kimberly: Maybe

Kassie: Everyone still feel the same about everyone?

Kimberly: pardon?

Kassie: You know, like do you all still like the same people, hate them now? Want to put a curse on them??

Kabran: Kassie…..put a curse on them?

Kassie: There are some weird people out there you know

Kabran: Yeah…I do, I'm looking at one

Lena: Well I know I have allot more respect for Jon now

All the girls; Respect?

Lena: Yeah, well he actually cares for nature, and he's much more gentle than I though

Kabran&&Kassie: Sure…..respect

Lena: Yes…respect

Kimberly: Respect for what ?

Audrey: Yeah how'd he gain it?

Lena: Well today when I went for a walk, Jon joined me, and we talked and I realized that he's not as crude as I thought

Leilani" What did he say?

Lena: Um…

Audrey: That's for her to know

Kimberly: I suppose so

Kabran; Well I think, and still think Terry is good looking, but he was a real jerk today, during the challenge and all.

Audrey: So you don't like him any more? Or anyone else

Kabran: Not really

Audrey: Well you might not like anyone, but I know someone's got their eye on you

Kabran looked at Leilani strangely, a mixture of emotions, between happy and scared.

Kabran: Who?

Kassie: Like you don't know…

Kabran; I promise I don't

Lena: Your not serious?

Kabran looked at the girls extremely confused.

Kimberly: Dean!

Kabran: Really?

Audrey: Yes, really…..

Kabran: Since when?

Kassie: Since when do you think? We got here today

Kabran: How could yall tell?

All: How could you not?!?!?!?!

Kabran got down from Kassie's bunk and got under the covers on hers.

Kabran: I don't know.

Alicia: Not trying to be rude, but it's sort of late, and I can't sleep with the lights on…

Kimberly: She's right we need to get to bed.

Kassie: It's not even midnight yet!

Lena: If we went to sleep at midnight, we'd never be ready for the challenge tomorrow

Audrey: Yeah, and we can't afford that.

Kassie: Ugh…fine

Kassie got up out of bed, and turned the lights off. All the rest of the girls, got under the covers and closed there eyes, and started to drift away into sleep.

Kassie climbed up the ladder to her bunk.

Kassie: Goodnight

Kabran had the covers pulled tight around her, and she had her eyes closed tight.

Kabran: (whispers shakily) goodnight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* WiLd bOaRs gIrLs cAbIn*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ami was sitting on top of her board on the floor, in her hot pink tank top and shorts, just kind of thinking. Karma had red shorts and tank top on, she was applying hairspray and brushing her hair straight, so to make it easier to tease in the morning. Grace had on a white tank top and red flannel shorts with white stars on them; she was tucked into bed, and looking at a map of the stars. Leilani was wearing a pink camisole and shorts with bunnies on them she was in her bed; thinking. Nicole was on top of her bed, acting like she was surfing in her bathing suit. Alexandra was tucked into her bed, relaxing, she was wearing blue shirt that says "ttyl" and black shoppies. Millie was on her bed, painting her fingernails, each a different color she was wearing baby blue camo design tank top with navy blue cotton shorts.

Leilani: Nicole what are you doing?

Nicole: What does it look like I'm doing?

Leilani: But why?

Nicole: Why not, I'm bored!

Leilani: Okay then….

Ami: So what did everyone think of the challenge? Personally I thought it was sick!

Karma: I liked it; you can't go wrong with explosions and pain.

Grace: I didn't really enjoy…. I could deal without this pain in my shoulder.

Alexandra: I thought it was a bit harsh for the first day here, I mean seriously.

Karma: What did you expect?

Alexandra: I don't know…. Just not this

Ami: I didn't even expect a challenge the first day honestly

Grace: I know right, you'd think they'd let us settle in, for at least a day before trying to kill us.

All the girls giggled.

Leilani: What I'm worried about killing us is Chef's food.

Nicole: O it can't be that bad…..

Karma: Did you see his cooking on previous seasons? That stuffs equivalent to toxic waste, except toxic waste would taste better.

Alexandra: At least they feed us; I mean……what if they actually starved us?

Grace: You don't think that could be one of our future challenges do you?

Ami: I don't….. It doesn't really fit our "Mountain" theme

Leilani: Anything is possible; I mean I personally think today proved that.

Nicole: Yeah, I actually have no idea on what the next challenge will be.

Karma: Well I thought todays would be an endurance challenge, to weed out the unlikely...but that didn't happen…so I'm thinking the next challenge will be something along the lines of endurance.

Grace: That guess is about right…well I think

Leilani: It makes sense.

Nicole: So how does everyone feel about…..everyone? Any romances yet?

Nicole moved her eyebrows up and down and grinned as she spoke.

Ami: I think Hunters pretty cool, he's a good skater, but I don't really have feeling for anyone quiet yet.

Leilani: I am here to compete not to make relationships

Nicole: I think Asher's extremely crazy and wild….I think he has a cool personality.

Grace: I don't really find anyone attracting

Leilani: Well It's getting late, we need to get some rest so we can be ready for our endurance challenge tomorrow.

A few of the girls laughed, Nicole hoped down from her bed, turned off the lights and all fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

~************CoPpEr hEaDs bOyS cAbIn***********~

Alex was on his bed brushing out his hair, he was wearing white pajama bottoms with text hearts on them. Terry was wearing black pants with fox skull's and crossbones all over and a blood red T-shirt with the word 'DEATH' on the back, he was sitting crissed crossed on his bed, thinking. Hunter was sitting on his bed, with his feet hanging off, strumming his guitar; he was only wearing the pants he had been earlier. Jon was lying on his bed, only in his blue boxers, with a cowboy hat placed over his chest, and his hand on that. Tyler was sitting on his bed, listening to his ipod, inspiration for his band, he was wearing Dark purple boxers with neon pink and blue lightning bolts o them. Patrick was just like hunter in his pants from that day, simply without his shirt, he to was sitting on his bed. And again only in Loose fitting black pajama bottoms Brock sat on his bed, he was fiddling with his septum piercing.

Patrick: Some day…huh?

Jon: Shoot yeah

Tyler turned off his ipod and took the earphones out from his ears.

Tyler: I thought it was a little harsh for the first day.

Alex: It wurz uber harshness meh handled It though

Hunter: Harsh is right, I couldn't believe Grace was the only one who got injured enough to be looked at.

Terry: It wasn't that hard of a challenge, honestly

Tyler: Please without Jon driving you would have done just as bad as everyone else

All the guys nodded in agreement with Tyler.

Terry: Whatever

Jon: Whad'yall thinks the nextuhn'll be?

Brock: I hope it involves more explosians

Hunter: Hopefully nothing to rough

Patrick: I don't know, personally the whole "mountain" theme isn't my forte I kind of hope they stray away from it.

Alex: They can only have so many "mountain" themed challenges right? I think they'll have to

Jon: Shoot iduno what planet yall is from, there are so many things you can only do in the mountains, they aint never gonna run outa challenges

Confessional: Terry: We have to watch out for Jon, it's like he was made for this show

Hunter: Well I guess we'll find out tomorrow

Brock: If we live till tomorrow

Tyler: yeah

Jon: Personally my favorite part of the day is after the challenges

Terry: O yeah…..why?

Jon: Well, not being under pressure, getting to see people and just hang out, enjoy the environment

Hunter: Hang out with whom?

Jon: Well whoever……

Alex: Pshyah we all know yoo ish hanging whichur guherl.

Tyler: Your……nature loving girl……

Jon: You know that I like Lena?

A few of the guys smirked.

Terry: It's extremely obvious dude

Jon: Well do yall think she likes me back?

Hunter: A little to early to tell

Patrick: Seriously it's hardly been a day

Jon: Yeah I guess yall are right

After a bit of an awkward silence Terry got off his bed, and turned out the lights. Tyler said a prayer and then the guys started falling asleep.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*

~*~*~*~*~WiLd bOaRs bOyS CaBiN ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wearing A white wife beater with blue checkered boxers, Zach sat on his bed, chin resting on the palm of his hand. Asher sat on his bed, turning a lighter on and off, so that the flame kept being extinguished, he was wearing a Black fishnet shirt, and black pajama bottoms. Jamie sat on his bed; he was fiddling with a coat hanger, shaping it into a thing-a-ma-jig, all he wore was cobalt blue thermal pants, no shirt. Dean was wearing the exact same thing he was earlier in the day, minus the jacket, and shoes of course. Vince lay on his bed, adorned only in red boxers; he looked up at the ceiling above him.

Jamie: Action packed day huh?

Dean: No kidding I think explosions are a little much for the first day.

Vince: Like you would know

Dean: And why wouldn't I?

Asher: Please your eyes were on Kabran the whole time.

Dean: Were not

Vince: Whatever

Zach: Have any of you noticed Grace acting strangely lately?

Jamie: Not really, of course we've only been here what…. Twenty hours?

Zach: She just seems so out of character

Dean: Maybe she's always been like that, and you've just never really paid attention.

Zach: How could you say that? I think I know my sister

Vince: I'm sure you do

Zach: I DO!

Asher: We know dude, so chill.

Zach: It's just with all this tattoo talk, and disappearing after the challenge…and

Jamie: Did she get the tattoo?

Zach: No

Jamie: Was she smoking pot or cutting herself after the challenge?

Zach: No

Jamie: Then there's no problem

Vince: She's just branching out and making friends here

Zach: I guess your right

Asher: He is, so chill

Dean: Wonder what the challenge will be tomorrow

Jamie: Hopefully nothing to serious

Vince: I doubt we'll be getting that, especially after seeing today's

Jamie: Well I guess that means it can't be much worse right?

Asher: O it could be much worse

Zach: You're optimistic

Asher: Aren't I?

Vince: I don't think you really need to be optimistic to win the game.

Dean: Phil wasn't optimistic, and he was the first to be voted off

Jamie: He was a jerk

Zach: Well whatever the challenge is we need to win it tomorrow

Asher: If it wasn't for Terry and Jon we would have

Vince: Yeah they've got smarts I think they'll be some of the biggest competition

Asher smirked

Asher: You mean other than me

Vince: sure…

Dean: Well none of us will be at the top of our game for tomorrow if we're to sleepy

Jamie: That is true

Asher threw something at the light switch causing it to flip off. Then they started to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*MoRnInG*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OVER LOUD SPEAKER: CHRIS: Wak-e Wak-e time for Break-e, Campers go get your showers and hurry on to the mess hall for some of chef's cooking, You have two hours!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* WiLd bOaRs BoYs cAbIn*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vince slipped out of bed, grabbed a new pair of clothes and headed to the showers. Zach sat up in bed.

Zach: What time is it?

Asher flipped open his phone angrily.

Asher: three o'clock

Jamie: This is unnecessary; we got what…four hours of sleep

Dean: Didn't faze Vince huh?

Zach: Apparently not

Asher: Ugh, well I guess we better hurry to the showers and get a quick one.

Jamie: Yeah

Slowly the guys headed off to the showers with a change of clothes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~ WiLd BoArS GiRlS CaBiN *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ami looked around the room sleepily; she found a clock and looked at the time.

Ami: This shouldn't be legal it's three in the morning

Karma: Three at night, it's not supposed to be morning yet

Nicole was already up and jumping around

Nicole: Come on guys we gotta get in the shower! Before all the hot waters gone

Millie: You go ahead; I'll be out in a little bit, as soon as I can keep my eyes open!

Leilani: We probably should get out of bed and hurry on out to the showers, I don't want to take a cold shower.

Karma: One of the beautiful things about the way I fix my hair is I don't have to take a shower everyday.

Alexandra: Lucky, if I don't my hair looks horrible.

Grace got up to go to the showers, but Karma stopped her.

Karma: Grace, be sure to use the antibacterial soap I gave you, and only let the water run over your tattoo. Once your out pat it dry, DO NOT rub it at all. And no soaking it or submerging it in water

Grace: Okay wait that means no swimming??

Karma: Or baths

Grace; But I can't do without swimming

Karma: After all the scabs come off, you can swim and take baths again

Grace: And how long will that be!?!?

Karma: A good two weeks at least

Grace stomped off to the showers unhappy, and the rest of the girls followed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CoPpEr hEaD BoYs CaBiN*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alex: Good, we got to sleep in late

Hunter: its three o'clock last time I checked this wasn't sleeping in

Brock slinked out of bed, and headed towards the showers.

Terry sat up and looked out the door that was started to close, sense Brock had just opened it.

Terry: It's to dark to even see outside

Tyler: This morning air isn't good for your voice

Alex: Neither is screaming

Tyler shrugged, and then he and Alex headed outside towards the showers.

The rest of the guys woke up and went out to the showers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CoPpEr hEaDs gIrLs cAbIn*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kassie: IT'S MORNING TIME!!!!!!!

Kabran: Kassie are you loud enough?

Kassie: *says louder* IS THIS BETTER?

Kabran: yep, perfect

Audrey: It's too early for this

Lena: I agree, it's still so late, it's pitch dark outside!

Kimberly: It's so early

Lena: What?

Kimberly: You said late instead of early

Audrey: It's too early for grammatical corrections to.

Kassie: What grammmammamticalala?

Kabran: It's like spelling, and commas, stuff like that

Kassie: EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!

Alicia: It's not gross Kassie

Kassie: Says you

Kassie hopped down from her bunk and landed on her feet.

Kassie: Come on Kabran stop being so sleepy! We have to hurry up and go get a shower!

Kabran: Kassie it's to early for this

Kassie started stomping on the ground

Kabran got out from underneath the covers and headed out to the showers

Alicia followed them, and the rest of the girls followed her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~MeSs HaLl*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OKAII SO PWEASE FORGIVE MEH! MEH WORD ART WUN LET MEH WRITE NO MROE LOLZ SO ER THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A PART 2! I PROMISE SOWWIES TO LEAVE YOU HANGING!


	18. UNDERWEAR!

A/N OKaii so I am terribly sowwies I haven't updated in forever,,,,im sick again go figure lolz….i had so much to do the last like 2 months of school since im in band and chorus and one of the only kids who cares, one of my dearest fwendz committed suicide…another attempted : (….Now Im babysitting so yeahz imam try and update loads more…but yoo know how it ish so…shyah

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~ TIME LAPSE EVERONE HAS TOOKEN SHOWERS AND IS IN THE MESSHALL~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Everyone is seated and attempting to eat)

~*~*~*Wild Boars Table~*~*~*~*~*

Zach: I can't eat this……

Asher: Be a man, stomach it

Asher took a healthy spoonful of the "food" and almost threw up, but tried to look un phased.

Jamie: If you have to eat this to be a man…I think I can live without that title…

Dean: O well, I guess it's better than nothing right?

Vince: What's wrong with emptiness?

Dean:…….

Vince shrugged.

Karma: Nothing, there's nothing wrong with emptiness.

Grace: Especially if it's an empty stomach from not eating this

Millie: True that

Alexandra: I don't know what you guys are talking about, this foods fine.

Alexandra was making quite a dent in her food.

Zach: How are you eating that?

Alexandra: Its not that hard…

Asher: Dude…she's more of a man than you….

Dean: Eating this makes no one manly or unmanly…

Leilani: Yeah Asher seriously

Ami: Eating this "food" is a challenge in and of itself…..especially at this hour

Jamie: It is a pretty ridiculous hour

Millie: You're telling me

Grace: At least we got some sleep

True……

*~*~*~*~*~*~Copper Heads Table*~*~*~*~*~

Kassie: EEEEEEEEwwwwwwwww….Kabran what is this…..?

Kabran: It's supposed to be "food"

Audrey: It sure doesn't look like food

Kassie: It looks like alien poop

Hunter: And how would you know what alien poop looks like?

Kassie: Who doesn't know what it looks like?

Alex: Pshyah

Lena: It's defiantly not organic..I can't belive this is what mountain foods like..

Jon: Shoot, mountain folk know how to eat! We dun eat stuff like this at all…some one missed the mountain theme makin this hun

Confessional: Lena: Do country people call everyone hun? Or was he trying to be sweet?

Confessional: Jon: Subtle…to harsh? I hope saying hun was ok.

Patrick: I'd hate to think anyone would eat this

Kimberly: Actually kids in Africa and Ethiopia would be happy to have this

Brock: Are we from Africa?

Kimberly: No

Brock: Then shut up!

Confessional:Brock: That girl is like a text book, or my teacher or something

Tyler: Them kids got it bad then….b/c I wouldn't wish this food upon my worst enemy

Terry: I would….

Everyone:……

Kabran: mean much?

Terry: Like there isn't someone you really hate, and would love to see have to force this down?

Kabran:umm….

Confessional:Kabran: Only Kassie, Hunter, and my mom know about my stepdad, I don't want anyone else to know. And even though I hate him..I still try not to think about doing mean things to him like that…

Kassie: SO what if there is huh?HUH!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Hunter: And if there is..were it wouldn't be any of your business to know

Terry: Geez..I only asked

~*~*~QUE THE AKWARD SILENCE~*~*~

Hunter: So ummm…. Alicia… what do you think of the food?

Alicia: Well…you know…. It's bad..I umm

(Cutt of by Chris)

Chris: Follow me and hurry up…… we've got a challenge to do

Millie: How are we supposed to do that? It's to dark outside…we all barely stumbled here

Chris sighed

Chris: Hurry up or you're eliminated

All the campers then quickly got out of there seats and followed Chris the best they could.

No one could really tell where they were but they heard a trickle of some sort, and the ground they were on seemed like a mixture of sand, dirt and rocks, and the occasional mud patch.

Chris: Now everyone, in your underwear

Everyone: WHAT!?!?!

Chris: Its actually quite simple...girls panties and bras… guys boxers…now hurry up

Zach: Why is this necessary?

Chris: (says annoyed) ugh…Because we don't have time for you guys to change into your bathing suits…any more questions?

Audrey: Yeah actually what's the challenge?

Chris: Your challenge is to……..

~*~**~~*~*~ END OF THE CHAPTER~*~*~*~*~

A/N wow…sucky chapter..but um sorry the next one is gonna be longer..the reason this is so short is b/c it was gonna be tacked on to the previous chapter but couldn't for reasons lmao

But yeah OKAII PEOPLE the sooner yall send in guesses for the challenges the sooner I write the next chapter, I want to give everyone a chance to get invincibility b/c im kewl like that haha

But seriously send in what you think the challenge is based on the info given (it has nothing to do with nudity or sexuality…please look past the whole..in yur underwear thing) and if yoo get it write, your character is guaranteed a spot in the next round

Also please send in your people for your characters like I asked for in previous chapters..if you already sent one in im terribly sorry but I had email problems and those got deleted so end them in again…..thnx bunches and sorry again for the delay

Also if you have any questions or n e thing feel free to pm meh..any suggestions…all that guud stuff ^^

~ Kaby3 ^^


	19. INVINCABILITY! aka apple nuggets

A/N

Okaii everyone second chance time

If you haven't submitted your guess for what you think the challenge will be..please do..here is the passage leading up to the challenge, that might help you

_No one could really tell where they were but they heard a trickle of some sort, and the ground they were on seemed like a mixture of sand, dirt and rocks, and the occasional mud patch._

_Chris: Now everyone, in your underwear_

_Everyone: WHAT!?!?!_

_Chris: Its actually quite simple...girls panties and bras… guys boxers…now hurry up_

_Zach: Why is this necessary? _

_Chris: (says annoyed) ugh…Because we don't have time for you guys to change into your bathing suits…any more questions? _

_Audrey: Yeah actually what's the challenge?_

_Chris: Your challenge is to………_

Okay key factors:

Trickling water

Underwear

No time for swim suits

Early in the morn'

So there you go..also if you haven't sent in a person close to your character please please please do...I can't do anything unless I have one from everyone...so if you know some one who has a character in this…and hasn't sent in a person...please ask them to

Okay so reminder for person to send in:

send in someone close to your character, a mom, friend, cousin, dad, doesn't have to be someone they like, (but could be) and a little info on them…

Thanks so much, I will try to update more…It's just been so hard with my friend being gone and all thnx loads

~Karan3


	20. I just can't

A/N Okaii close but no everyone….no big authors note today…Im still sick and yeah..lolz

So without further to do…here's the chapter

Chris: Your challenge is to……..

Suddenly on cue huge over head lights turned on making everything visible…they were on the shore… in front of them was a damned river….well partly. They river split into two directions, and one was damned with rocks, the other flowed freely, but much down the way, that's why it wasn't heard by the campers. The trickle they heard was water coming down from the damn…made of rocks. They way the river ran, and the damn was built the water in the pool area was constantly replaced and kept extremely cold.

Chris: Your challenge is to stay in this freezing cold river for as long as you can. The last person, or people, depending, left in the water from either teams...wins the challenge for there team.

Alexandra: : No!

Asher sneered.

Chris: Yes!

Karma: (Whispers to grace) you're going to have to sit this challenge out

Grace: But my team will hate me

Karma: But your tattoo will be ruined, and your brother will find out

Grace: I guess your right….but how am I going to explain this to Zach? He knows I love the water, and I wouldn't back out of this challenge normally

Karma: Sorry, that's your problem not mine

Grace sighed.

The campers all talked amongst themselves, and then Grace shyly walked over to Chris

Grace: (whispers into Chris's ear) I'm not doing this challenge…I can't

Chris didn't ask why or showed no curiosity he merely smirked.

Chris: Copper Heads are already in the lead

Asher: Hey how come?

Grace hung her head.

Chris: Grace why don't you tell them? Heheh

Grace: Well….because I'm not going to participate in this challenge

Zach: Why not? Grace what's with you? You've been acting so different lately.

Grace: Because I'm not okay, stop getting all in my business Zach.

Zach was shocked.

Confessional: Zach: Something's wrong with Grace, none of my business? I'm her brother; of course it's my business! I only care about her…..

Confessional: Grace: Well that might have been a little harsh….I didn't really mean it, I was just nervous. Hiding this tattoo, even having it is harder than I thought.

Chris: Anyone else wanna get out now?

The campers all looked among themselves.

Chris: Alright then, once everyone's in proper attire, you'll all get in and we'll see who stays the longest.

Every one except Grace started to undress, once they were, they made there way in front of the pool area, some of Grace's fellow team mates gave her glares as they passed.

Finally everyone was in front of the damned area, and ready to begin the challenge.

Chris: Alright campers, in the water………….. Now!

Everyone was a little timid at first, but finally Leilani slid into the water.

Confessional: Leilani: I'll do whatever it takes to win this game, I'm a competitor. Besides, I ice skate all the time, how much colder than this water be?

Leilani: Ohh…..

Confessional: Leilani: Holly…..man that mountain water's cold…. Who knew?

After Leilani's brave move, others started to follow her, Brock was next to get in, when he did he swore under his breathe.

Next to enter was Vince, he didn't say anything at first but he looked extremely uncomfortable.

Patrick, Jamie, and Millie followed, each astounded by how cold the water was.

Zach, Audrey, Terry and Karma were the next people in, again shocked at the temperature of the water.

Hunter got in next, and assisted Kassie and Kabran getting into the pool.

Kassie: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This water has to be like…negative fifty-six degrees!

Leilani If it was…that cold this would be an ice rink Kassie.

Kassie: whatever…..

Alex then did a cannonball into the water, sending splashes on other campers, causing them to become Un-adjusted to the water again.

Jon looked at Lena, she seemed a little un certain, so he took hold of her hand.

Jon: Come on, we gotta win this challenge

Lena smiled a little bit, and followed Jon into the water.

While they were entering the water, Dean, Ami, Nicole, and Tyler did as well.

Zach: Hey Asher, man it up, and get in the water. So far twenty campers have been more of a man than you.

Asher got angry and dived into the water, creating a large splash.

Confessional: Asher: I like fire, not cold, cold, cold, water

Alicia and Kimberly entered the water next, expressions of shock on there face as there body was surrounded by the cold liquid.

And finally Alexandra entered the water, last but not least.

Confessional: Alexandra: Water…oooooo I'll get Chris for this!

Chris: Alright, now the fun begins.

Chris sat down in a director's seat, watching all the campers.

All of the campers were treading water, but Nikki, Kabran, Ami, and Lena were having to try extremely hard, because of there height.

Small groups, and couples were formed in the water, that is the way people were positioned.

~*~*~*~*~ Lena and Jon*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lena: wow, this is really cold water….

Jon: Yeah….

Lena: Although you hardly seem phased.

Jon: Well I'm used to the cold rivers of the mountains, that's what I grew up swimming in, not pools.

Lena: Well during a hot summer day I imagine it would be nice, no chlorine, and closer to nature…

Jon; Yeah….

Lena: But, during this hour…..I don't think anyone would swim in this and find it nice

Jon laughed.

Jon: Your right about that

~*~*~*~Jamie, Zach, Ami, Audrey~*~*~*~*~

Jamie: Dude….I can't believe your sister is sitting this challenge out..

Zach: I can't either, especially because Grace loves swimming… this challenge is perfect for her….

Ami: You were with her yesterday afternoon weren't you Audrey?

Audrey: Yeah…

Zach: Well good…maybe you can tell me what's up with my sister

Audrey: Well…she just wanted to be a little more dependent…and do something she would never ever get a chance to do again…

Zach: And skipping a challenge is going to accomplish that

Audrey: Well no…it's more like a side effect

Jamie: Well I hope there aren't any more side effects like this..

Ami: Yeah really…it'll be the down fall for our team….

~*~*~*~*~*~*Kimberly, Millie, Leilani, Alexandra~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leilani: We haven't been in here for even ten minutes, and I'm already extremely cold…

Alexandra: I was cold as soon as I got into this stupid water!

Millie: This is actually very inspiring; I have so many ideas for paintings and sculptures now.

Kimberley: How can you think in this water?

Millie: I just can...this sensation opens up all new doors, for thought and artistic ability.

Alexandra: Some sensation…..

Leilani: Well whatever we can do to keep our game on, if thinking about art projects helps…then think about art projects…

Kimberly: Thinking makes me frustrated, because I'm having a hard time doing it

Leilani: Well then don't think…

Confessional: Leilani: For a smart girl, she has no strategy

~*~*~*~*~*~ Karma, Vince, Brock, Tyler*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tyler was already starting to shake, so he stuttered when he spoke.

Tyler: Gosh, it's so cold I can hardly talk, much less scream.

Vince: Then don't talk…..

Karma; The tattoo shop will be worth it…….we're in this for the tattoo shop…..

Confessional: Karma: That was my strategy for this all, keep the prize on my mind…it'll be worth it

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kabran, Hunter, Kassie~*~*~*~*~*~

Kassie: I'm so cold……

Hunter: Just try not to think about it Kassie, if you keep saying your cold, you'll Syke (sp?) yourself out

Kassie: It's hard not to think about it….

Kabran: Well then think of something else…..

Kassie: What do I think about?

Kabran: I don't know….think about how to get Chris back after this competition is over….

Kassie: oooooo….. hehehehehe

Hunter: Well I'm going to go check on Alicia….

Kabran: O, ok… maybe she'll talk to you

Hunter: Hopefully

Hunter swam off, and Dean quickly swam over and took his place.

~*~*~*~*~ Hunter and Alicia ~*~*~*~*~

Hunter: So how are you doing Alicia?

Alicia: Good…

Hunter: Really? I'm finding it pretty difficult myself.

Alicia: Well…..I like winter sports and things… So I'm used to it being a bit chilly when I do things like this

Hunter laughed

Hunter: You do things like this often?

Alicia smiled a little bit.

Alicia: No, What I meant was… I'm used to a little bit of cold

Hunter: Right, right so what kind of winter sports are you into exactly?

Alicia: Skiing, snowboarding, you know that kind of stuff…

Hunter: Nice, I skateboard… that's kind of like snowboarding?

Alicia: Yeah… it is

By now almost everyone but a select few campers were shaking from the extreme cold. Some were even trembling uncontrollably

(so now when people talk they are stuttering and all)

Then Alexandra started swimming towards the shoreline…

Alexandra: I'm out…I'm done with this challenge.

Chris: oooooo…. And this only puts the Wild Boars further behind the Copper heads

Confessional: Asher: I actually kind of like the layout of this game, I mean…just because another person is out really doesn't make you any further behind… It just depends on the agility of a select group of campers….

Alexandra: Chris is gonna get it from me……. And when he does…he'll be sorry

Alexandra dried of, got dressed again, and took a seat on the shore beside Grace.

Grace: You alright?

Alexandra: Just cold, but you wouldn't know since you didn't attempt this competition

Grace: I couldn't ok….

Alexandra: Whimpy excuse...I hate water, and I even got in and stayed as long as I could

Grace: You just don't understand alright…so lay off….

Alexandra turned the other way, and watched the remaining campers in the harsh water.

~*~*~*~*~*~*Kimberly, Millie, Leilani~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leilani: Well there went Alexandra

Kimberly: Man I thought if any one could do it…it'd be her.

Leilani: I thought you were having a hard time thinking?

Kimberly: Well, I'm dealing with this atmosphere better now…

Millie: Well what made you think she could do it?

Kimberly: Well, she's pretty crazy… I figured she would just push past everything and endure.

Leilani: Juts because you crazy doesn't mean you aren't weak…

Millie: She never said anything about being weak…

Leilani: O…well I did

Millie Ok then…..

(Awkwardness)

Chris: heheh one of the best things about this challenge is that the water makes people irritated and shows there…not so nice side…causing for problems after words…

~*~*~*~*~*~ Karma, Vince, Brock, Tyler*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tyler: I don't know how much more I can take…..

Karma: Then drop out already….

Tyler: yeah…maybe

Brock: Don't listen to her, she's trying to get you out, make it easier for her team…

Vince: That's the way the game goes isn't it?

Brock: Well apparently you know and don't need me to tell you

Tyler: I don't care who knows what….. I'm out… (Says louder) I'm out!

Tyler swims up to shore slowly, he gets out of the water trembling, he dries off then takes a seat on shore, trying to warm up.

Confessional: Tyler: Man that was some cold water… I don't think I ever wanna do that again… but I did get a great song out of it….so I guess it was a little productive… I don't feel bad about leaving my team, I mean I had to go out....

Chris: Ah, the copper heads first lost….

~*~*~*~Jamie, Zach, Ami, Audrey~*~*~*~*~

Jamie: Man it's cold…

Audrey: Rally?

Jamie: Yes really….

Ami: Well on the upside my arm isn't hurting any more

Zach: Why was it hurting to begin with?

Ami: Skating accident a few days ago….

Audrey: Well it's good to know that there's an upside to this…

Jamie: It's great for Ami…not really for any of us….

Zach: It's positive thinking, and that will help all of us in this game….

~*~*~*~*~ Lena and Jon*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lena was shacking extremely at this point, and her breathing was very irregular.

Lena: I feel like my temperature has dropped a good three degrees.

Jon: That' because it has… it's an effect this water has….

Lena: O….

Jon: You know you can drop out at any time…

Lena: Yeah….I know that

Jon: You don't have to stay in this challenge…we'd do fine without you

Lena; Are you hinting that'd our team would be better off without me in this challenge?

Jon: No...no of course not...I just hate seeing you like this… you look very uncomfortable

and unhappy…and It's not how I like to see you…that's all…

Confessional: Jon: Now how was a hintin that we'd all be better off without Lena? Shoot alls I wanted was for her not to Freeze…… seeing her shiverin like, itd be killin me.

Confessional: Lena: Aww….that's sort of sweet…. But I can stand on my own… I'll know when to get out of the water.

Lena: O…. well I'm fine for now….

Jon: Ok…….

~*~*~*~*~ Hunter and Alicia ~*~*~*~*~

Hunter was shacking allot now to.

Alicia: Are you ok?

Hunter; Yeah… I'm fine

Alicia: Your sure…you don't look so good

Hunter laughed

Hunter: Yeah, Ill drop out when I need to, and that time isn't now…

Alicia: O, okay

Hunter: So, what brought you to this?

Alicia: Chris told us to do this…

Hunter: No…I mean, to this show…

Alicia: O well, I felt like I….

Hunter: You felt like?

Alicia: (sigh) felt like I needed to be more dependent…I mean I've been living off my parents money for a while now….and I just wanted to know I could stand on my own without their support…

Confessional: Alicia: How come it's so easy for me to talk to him? I've never talked to anyone like him before, yet I find it so easy to… I mean, he's not the kind of guy I associate with either, all skater and what not…. But he's really sweet

Hunter; Well I'd say you're doing a pretty good job, thus far….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kabran, Dean, Kassie~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean: Hey…

Kabran just kind of swam in place, looking at Dean for a moment… Kassie then pinched her though…

Kabran: Owe…o...… Hi…

Dean smiled at Kabran, she didn't smile back though.

Kassie saw the situation and stepped in…

Kassie: So…. Dean…. How do you like this challenge?

Dean: O well…you know….it's cold…. And hard…I guess I like it ok, Id much rather do this than sing or dance… How about you Kabran?

Kabran: I don't really like it…

Dean: Well why not?

Kabran: Um…. I don't like being reminded I'm short, and I don't like being this undressed…

Dean: Why not? You've got a great body why not show it off?

Dean smiled, expecting a smile back from Kabran…but not receiving one..

Confessional: Kassie: Kabran's step dad has caused so many complications for her…. She's uncomfortable around guys now….. And extremely self conscious about her body… I hate seeing her struggle with stuff that should be easy for her…

Confessional: Dean: That was a compliment right? I don't understand Kabran, normally when I show interest in a girl, they like me back. In fact normally the girls crush on me… But I really like Kabran….

Alex&&Kimberly: I'm out….

Chris: And the wild boars take the lead

Confessional: Alex: To bad you aren't here to warm me up Alec….*sad face*

Confessional: Kimberly: That's just about the stupidest challenge I've ever done…. I...I mean the most stupid! See what kind of effect it had on me???

Asher: ….Me too

An extremely cold Asher got out of the water, and quickly dried and got dressed, he then sat on shore next to Alexandra.

Confessional: Asher: Man, that is some cold water, if I don't know Kassie was crazy, I'd have to agree with her on the temperature of the water….

Chris: And for the first time, both teams are tied.

Alexandra: I can't believe you lasted that long….

Asher: Why not? Don't think I was man enough to make it this far?

Alexandra: No it's just…I didn't last very long, I really don't like water, and I knew you didn't….I think you really overcame the element.

Asher: O….well I mean yeah…yeah of course I did.

Alexandra smiled a little, and Asher smiled back, then they quickly looked away form each other and began doing other things.

Asher: Everyone outlasted Grace over there……

Grace: Ugh..it's not my fault I couldn't compete.

Asher: Whatever….. Sure it isn't

Grace:……

~*~*~*~* TIME LAPSE~*~*~*~*~*

Chris: It has now been twenty minutes, so far there is nineteen of you left...hang in there… you all just keep chilling out…

Terry: That's one of the most stupid puns I've even heard

Chris: What's the smartest pun you've ever heard?

Terry:…….

Chris: Ha! Got you there…

Terry: Whatever, you're pun was still stupid.

All of a sudden Chef came up, with another director's chair and two cups of hot chocolate. He set up his chair, gave Chris a mug, and sat down himself.

Chris: O thanks Chef, I was in need of some warming up.

Chef: Ahh….nineteen left...personally I didn't think they'd make it this far…

Asher: O and why not?

Chef: Because I thought they'd be like you fool, and get out early! That's why…

Asher rolled his eyes and looked away.

~*~*~*~*Audrey, Ami, Zach, Jamie~*~*~*~*~*~

Audrey: Does he have hot chocolate?

Ami: Yeah...it looks like he does…

Jamie: That's not right man….

Zach: Yeah… we're in here freezing our butts off and he's sipping hot chocolate

Audrey; Well that's how the game goes….

Ami: Sucky game...

Audrey: You're telling me…

Jamie: You guys…I think I'm out….

Zach: Come on dude…you can stick it out…no I can't

Audrey: Good job thus far….

Jamie: Thanks…I'm out everybody………

Jamie got out onto the shore…. And presumed in the routine all the other campers had done…

Chris: Eighteen left…..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kabran, Dean, Kassie~*~*~*~*~*~

Kassie: Awww…I want hot chocolate

Kabran: If it makes you feel any better if I had hot chocolate to give you…I would…

Kassie: Thanks…but it really doesn't…..

Kabran: It's okay….. It's so cold...I'm starting to feel numb… It's hard to stay afloat now…

Kabran's head was barely above the water at this point…

Kassie: Do you need to get out

Kabran: no

At this time, Kabran went under; when she did she took a breath, causing her self to choke.

Kabran: (choking) ..chh… (not chocking any more, but taking shallow irregular breathes.)

Dean: Are you alright? Here let me help you….

Kassie: No don't….

Confessional: Kassie: Not a smart move…..

Dean used his arms to hold Kabran, and pick her up, to make sure she could breathe…and not drown…

Kabran's eyes got wide and she started to freak out….

Kabran: Get away...don't touch me.

Dean: It's okay Kabran… I only wanted to help….

Kabran started splashing, and she pushed away from Dean, and swam quickly to the shore…

Kabran: I'm out! (she screamed shackilly)

Chris: And again...the teams are tied.

Kabran got dressed immediately...she didn't even dry off and then sat away from all the other campers.

Then Terry swam over and took Kabran place….

~*~*~*~*~ Hunter and Alicia ~*~*~*~*~

Alicia: Wonder what all that was about.

Hunter: I'm not sure… But I'm going to go find out…

Alicia: O…you are?

Hunter: Yeah…I feel like my butts about to freeze of anyway

Alicia giggled, and Hunter smiled

Alicia: Ok

Hunter started to swim away to shore… he didn't state his leave or anything, just simply dried, dressed and sat beside Kabran.

Alicia looked around, she was alone again.

Confessional: Alicia: I think it was sweet of Hunter to stay in as long as he did talking to me, and even sweeter of him to leave and check on his friend.

Chris: Seventeen and the Wild Boars have the most people in the water, this is shaping up nicely.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Karma, Vince, Brock *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vince: *beep* it's cold, I'm thinking about heading out…

Brock: You should probably get out then…

Karma: Don't listen to him….Don't you want to be one of the last ones in?

Vince: No….and thus…I'm leaving…I'm out…

Karma: Vince....stick it out…

Brock: Bye bish

Vince made his way to dry land…and did as most of the other campers had done

Confessional: Vince: Never again…….will I do anything like this….

A/N And this is all I can fit again.....lmao so yeahz...until the next chapter sowwies guyzses ;P

so there will be a part 2....and yeahz.... REVIEW SO I KNWO WHAT YOO THINK!


	21. I can't feel my toes

A/N

Okaii I'm healthy fer once lmao...ikr...i didn't think it was possible either ^^

I am alwaiis obsessed with music but now more than ever, just b/c like yeahz….I have been real busy with my hair…I know that sounds really weird lmao..but I has been tryin to get it the waii I want it fer a few daiis..and I finally yayz fer that..Im babysitting my brother this summer..so im occupied with that allot…..wow this authors note ish pointless…..lmao yall enjoy it ^^

So now…here ish the chapter..maybe ;P

O...haha I just remembered…ok, I am really trying to develop characters… two of the characters in particular in my story are Christians, they have a conversation about their beliefs…so please don't find it offensive….you might not even want to read it…but it is just something the character would say...I mean no disrespect by anything I put everyone is entitled to their beliefs. And the characters have there…yes I agree with what they say…but you don't have to…so I really don't want any angry reviews or jack ass replies okay? It was simply for the characters…and I'm not trying to shove beliefs down anyone's throats…. And things like that won't be in every chapter….it was simply for conversation… So I got that covered…. Now no one should be angry

Also…when I write most of this…it's like midnight and over...so I'm really tired…but my best ideas (yesh upsidedown ones lmao kass/tori/whoever yoo are now) xD come during this time...so I write then…plus its harder to get distracted….but I make allot of like errors…like I put form instead of from…and my spell check doesn't pick it up… I go through it….but sometimes I don't pick things like that up..so please excuse any of those thank yoo……now…..here is the chapter ^^

Vince made his way to dry land…and did as most of the other campers had done

Confessional: Vince: Never again…….will I do anything like this….

~*~*~*~*Audrey, Ami, Zach ~*~*~*~*~*~

Zach: Look at Grace sitting there, she looks miserable.

Ami; Well…shouldn't she be?

Zach: What?

Ami: Well…I mean, she didn't even compete, she could have cost it for her team...she should feel bad

Zach: I guess you're right….

Ami: I am, and your sister would be kind of warped if she didn't feel regret for this…her being upset shows that she wishes she made a different decision

Zach: Yeah, I wish she had to...I just still don't understand what's with her…not even two days on this mountain…and she's acting like a different person

Ami: I guess that's just what happens….

Zach: It doesn't seem like it's happened to any one else…

Ami: Well give it time...and maybe

Audrey: You guys, I think I'm out…..

Ami: Me too…..

Zach: Seriously?

Ami: Yeah, it's freezing

Audrey: It can't be good for the body

Zach: Alright, get on shore…and warm up

Ami: O believe me

Ami&& Audrey: we will

~*~*~*~*~*~*Karma && Brock~*~*~*~*

Karma: You out yet?

Brock: I don't thinks so

Karma: You look pretty cold….

Brock: I'm fine; you however look like pitiful, shivering and all

Karma: Talk for yourself, it looks like your being electrocuted

Brock: You sound like it

Karma: So do you smart one

Brock: Regardless, I'm staying

Karma: You won't last much longer, you'll be out soon

Brock: You wish

Karma: I know

Brock: Fat chance of me being out before you

Karma: Slim chance of me giving up that easily

Brock: You talk allot of smack, but it's not going to get you any where

Karma: I don't need my smack to get you out of this challenge; the water will take care of that for me

Brock: Whatever….

Confessional: Karma: (smirks) I knew I had him at whatever, no way was he going to stay in any longer his mind was on the cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold water again, mine was on the tattoo shop…some sound strategy I had

While Ami and Audrey were swimming up, they were met by Brock, who did the same as them; dried off, got dressed and sat down.

Confessional: Ami: That challenge was brutal…honestly I have no idea who will win…Kassie is crazy enough to, But Jon seems like he's used to things like this…so I have no idea

Confessional: Audrey: Who do I think will win? I guess My money would be on Zach, He's so busy thinking about Grace, he's not even concentrating on how cold the water is…I think He'll make it far.

Confessional: Brock:……………… That challenged sucked

Chris: Only a few more campers left…who can stand the cold for long enough to win this challenge for there team.

Millie: I don't have what it takes…..

Millie again like the others, got out of the water, dried and dresses, then took a seat.

Confessional: Millie: I'm so ready to go paint now.. I have so many ideas, and all new perspectives…that was an odd challenge… I hope I never have to do anything like that again…

~*~*~*~Time lapse~*~*~*

(At this point all the campers are so cold...they aren't moving any more so the water is extremely still)

~*~*~*~*~Lena&&Jon~*~*~**~*~*~

Jon: I wonder what time it is…. We'eve had to be in here for atleas'un'our

Lena: Yeah, It feel like it's been five…..

Jon: I reckon that's a bout right

Lena: Yeah…

Jon: I wish Chris didn't have these dang lights on

Lena: Umm….why?

Jon: You can't see the stars, them mountain stars are the purt-ee-ist thang at this time…

Lena: Only you would know that

Jon: ...Well other than you

Lena smiled some, but then her face grew serious again.

Lena: Jon…I think I'm out

Jon: O, Alright, go get warm

Lena: I'm planning on it…Jon don't stay in to long….You don't have anything to prove, you won the last challenge for us

Jon: I'll get out before I freeze to death, don't worry

Lena: Alright…I'm out then

Lena swam to shore, and dried off then she got in her clothes and sat, watching Jon shivering in the water.

Confessional: Lena: I really think Jon's going to win this challenge, it's almost like he enjoys it or something, either way my moneys on him.

~*~*~*~*~ Terry, Kassie, Dean~*~*~*~*~*~

Terry: What did you do to her?

Dean: Nothing I swear

Terry: Yeah right

Kassie: No he really didn't

Terry: Well then what happened?

Dean: I was just trying to keep her from drowning

Kassie: Dean, it's not your fault…

Dean: I feel like it was….

Terry: Yeah, Kabran seems uptight like that

Kassie: She has a reason to be, and it's not her fault!

Dean: What's the reason…? I don't understand…

Kassie: I….can't say…..sorry

Dean: Well I'm going to find out…

(Dean starts to swim up to shore but Kassie stops him)

Kassie: No...She's not ready yet…don't scare her anymore

Dean: Am I scary???

Terry: Well….

Kassie: No you're not scary… Kabran just…uum…gets scared easily

Dean: I've noticed….

~*~*~ Leilani~*~*~*~

(thinking)

I'm going to win this challenge…..I can win this challenge…this is nothing for me, I'll show my team, and everyone at home that I can win this…It'll be a piece of cake anyway…

So let's see, who my competition…is…

Hmm….Dean's itching to talk to Kabran, and Kassie will have to have to talk to Kabran before he can, so they're out.

Alicia will be out soon enough, she can't be used to this kind of cold…the only thing keeping her in is looking good for Hunter.

Huh, once Zach mulls over what's happened he'll realize he needs to talk to Grace, which will be soon enough.

Karma, soon enough the cold will kick in, whatever he little strategy is, it will ware of soon enough.

Terry, he's nothing without Jon, so he'll bow out soon enough….

Hmm that brings me to Jon….he's been dealing fine with this; even having Lena quit didn't phase him. I think he's my only competition, but I'll be able to beat him… I've set my mind to it, he's just going on tolerance, which will wear out.

~*~*~*Karma~*~*~*

(Thinking)

Tattoo shop…It will all be worth it…tattooing people on the east coast… Vince piercing people…the business will be amazing, and the money.

But the artwork will be even better...people will come from all over to have tattoos done by me.

I might even get a TV. Show…

I wonder what my novelty tattoo will be…. Like a course edged cross…maybe a free flowing shaped thing…kind of like water…

Hmmm…water

(Karma looked around)

This water I'm in is pretty cold…. Everyone on shore looks so nice and warm….. Maybe I should go join them…

No! I can't do that….. but I think I need to…I'm actually extremely cold...I can hardly move…..or feel myself moving I'm so numb.

Maybe going to shore would be a good idea…

No what's an even better idea…. Tattoo specials…yeah just think about tattoo's….cold, cold…tat….water……

I'm out…

Karma: I'm out….

Chris: This brings the wild boars an even higher chance...of….failure!...heheh…

Chef: Of course...it's still anybodies game…

Chris: Dude seriously……the Copper heads won the last challenge, and they have farm boy… there isn't any way that the Wild Boards are gonna win

Chef: I don't know...the angry brother looks pretty concentrated, and the skater doesn't look like she's ready for another loss

Chris: I'm telling you the Copper Heads are gonna win

Chef: You wanna bet

Chris: Alright, If the Wild Boars win, I'll eat that crap you feed the campers for a day.

Chef: And if the copper heads win?

Chris: If the copper heads win…. You have to stop acting creepy…

Chef: Fool I'm not acting…wait are you implying that I'm creepy? HUH?? ARE YOU!?!

Confessional: Chris: Whoa….seriously that was close...haha Chef looked like he was about to blow a gasket….funny stuff…..I just hope he buys it that I was kidding

Chris: Ummm…heheh…no I was just kidding…dude seriously…calm down…

Confessional: Chef: I heard some of these campers were gonna get Chris back for this challenge…and I want in on it…. No way that fools gonna get away with calling me creepy….I am not CREEPY!

Chef: (fake laugh) hahaha…alright...well then Chris if the copper heads win…what do I have to do?

Chris: O…how about you compete in the next competition with the campers

Chef: And no moneys involved?

Chris: Umm…of course money is involved….. Fifty bucks sound about right?

Chef: Fifty it is

Chef: (Holds out hand)

Chris: (shakes hand)

Chef: (laughs evilly)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~On Shore~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~Asher && Alexandra~*~*~

(Hushed tones)

Asher: So…..how are we planning on getting Chris back….

Alexandra: Um...what do you mean ...get Chris back? Haha…funny idea though

Asher: Yeah right…look I'm not upset or anything…please…I mean I want to help…

Alexandra: Alright….well I was thinking of using an element we're both good with…

Asher: Haha...burn baby burn

Alexandra: Yeah…the only thing is I can't decide what to fry; I'm stuck between all his hair care products...or his teeth whitener

Asher: How about we blow up the whole trailer?

Alexandra: Brilliant!

Asher: (smiles some) I try…..

Alexandra: The only thing now is…..How we distract him…I mean we'll all be going to bed after this challenge; his trailer won't be available for vandalizing…

~*~*~*~Chef && Chris~*~*~*~

Chris: (takes last sip of hot chocolate)

Chef: (Overhears Alexandra and Asher) Hmm...I hear some kids plotting against you...let me set them straight and get us some more hot chocolate

Chris: Alright…but remember we need them alive for the show…

Chef: Fool….I'm not going to kill them

Chef: (Takes mugs and heads over to Alexandra and Asher)

~*~*~*~* Alexandra, Chef, && Asher ~*~*~*~*~

Asher: That is an imposition...hhmm we'll think of something

Chef: (walks up) Come to the kitchen now….I won't have you plotting against my co-host…..(whispers) without me…

Alexandra && Asher ( follow Chef into kitchen)

*~*~*~*~Millie, Ami, && Karma ~*~*~*~*~

Ami: I'm still cold…..

Karma: At least you're not shivering anymore….

Millie: It's still no where near as bad as it was right? We should be happy

Karma: How can we be happy when we know we were so close to winning this challenge…

Ami: O please…the rest of the people in could go for another hour… we weren't any where close to winning

Millie: She's right….

Karma: Millie you don't have much room to be talking, we both lasted longer than you

Ami: Whoa harsh much...she was just putting her input in

Millie: Yeah seriously

Karma: Well your input wasn't needed

Millie: Well to bad, deal with the fact that I did…or go sit some where else

Ami: Haha awesome girl...tell it like it is

Karma: ...whatever….

~*~*~*~Vince, Jamie && Brock ~*~*~*~

Jamie: Ha…I can finally feel my hands again….

Brock: (irritated/angry) Good for you….

Vince: Look man...just because my sister psyched you out, doesn't mean you should be al angry

Brock: She didn't psyche me out…I was tired of the challenge

Vince: Sure….

Jamie: Well it doesn't really matter now…we're all out, and we just need to focus on what's at hand

Vince: And that would be….?

Jamie: Well I'm not sure…but it's not arguing over why we got out of the water.

Brock: Ok…fine

Vince: Whatever

~*~*~*~Kabran && Hunter~*~*~*~

Hunter: You okay KK?

Kabran: Hunter, I just…the first thing that popped into my head when he touched me was pain, and blood, and my…step…dad

Hunter: I know, and it's not your fault

Kabran: But I mean….I know he has to be confused…and it seems like…I was just being rude…But… I couldn't help feeling what I did….and I mean…it's just...but...ugh

Hunter: You shouldn't feel bad for having the emotions you did, and truthfully how could you trust the guy…I mean I'm not saying you can't but… It hasn't even been two days here…so you have every reason to feel the way you did….

Kabran: Any normal girl would have flirted and… smiled and been nice…. I was harsh and cold… and...I hate…it…I hate the way I act... I hate myself for it…

Hunter: Don't say that Kabran…if you should hate anyone its Frank your no good *beep* of a step dad…he's the reason you feel this way… don't beat yourself up over it….

Kabran: Yeah you're right...he does that for me enough huh? (Smiles weakly)

Hunter: (frowns)

Kabran: Hunter ….Thanks for the pep talk….

Hunter: Anytime KK

Hunter: (Holds Kabran's hand) {replaces hug}

~*~*~*~ Patrick, Tyler && Alex ~*~*~*~*~

Alex: I'm real glad I signed up for this show….

Patrick: Um…you are?

Tyler: and why….?

Alex: I had never swam in a river, drove a tractor, just things I wasn't sure if I'd be able to do when I had cancer…not knowing if I'd live or not...but now I know I'll get to do some things no one else had you know…I small adventure I guess….meep

Patrick: Wow….cancer?

Alex: Yeah…I've had it a few times….

Tyler: I'm sorry to hear that…must have been tough on you….

Alex: Yeah it was….sometimes I just wanted to die….I even tried to kill myself….a few times...I failed every time though...that's when I realized I was meant to live longer…. And for something…and that's when god found me…. It was a Friday night…I was so sick…crying and cutting…I was sick mentally and physically…. And god called me to him...I confessed my sins to him, and I felt a warmth and safety Id never felt before…and I knew god would never leave me… I was saved that Sunday and Baptized… I've been living life for him ever since…

Tyler: That's an awesome testimony…mines not quite as grand…but still…. I had been raised in a Christian family, I always resented it…. I thought my family was just pushing it on me… and I wanted to rebel against it….just like I wanted to rebel against everything. My parents didn't approve of my style…my screaming, my friends…and I slowly slipped away from god….I had been saved when I was young…but never really understood it… and I just did it for my parents….So I had completely grown away from my family and god...I had dreads in my hair, I swore constantly, I didn't care… and then God called me back to him… like he promises he will…once you know god in your heart…he'll never let you slip away after that...he's the shepherd….if a sheep strays from the path...like I did….he'll guide you back…and he did. After that I cut my hair pretty short… I started singing for god…. I got back into church, made amends with my family….and now I realize how stupid I was for straying away from god…

Patrick: I don't really know about god…. I mean how can you pray to something that's not there? You can't see?

Alex: I see god work wonders in my life every day… I feel him like the wind on a summer day. Allot of times God does something...and I don't realize it till later...but sure enough I see the mark he made, sooner or later…

Patrick: Alright…that's just luck , or Karma… and I don't mean the chick…plus if there was a god...he'd answer prayers…but he doesn't…and you can't say that god answers every prayer you pray…because some things just don't go the way you want now do they?

Alex: That's why my mum stopped having faith in god…because she thought god didn't answer her prayers…I believed her for a while…. I mean, she kept praying for me to get better…and for this and that… And sometimes it takes god a while to answer our prayers…not because it's hard for him…but because he knows when and what is supposed to happen...but with time he answers all prayers… and Accidents happen for a reason….everything does….god has a purpose for everything on this earth….and even if we don't realize he's answered our prayer…doesn't mean he hasn't sometimes we're blind to the fact he has, and sometimes he answers our prayers in a way we never imagined….

Patrick: Alright…. If god is so great then how come the people in the church are so "snoody"… and "stuck" up

Tyler: Obviously not everyone is like that…take me and Alex for example…

Patrick: But the bulk of Christians are…it's a turn off…If they know the "love of god" how can they be so "judgmental"?

Alex: We're all only human…we're sinners and from time to time we will all be judgmental…but god forgives us all of those sins…he died on the cross just so that when we sinned we'd be forgiven that's why its not about living life good, one sin weighs more than a thousand good things times a million that you could ever accomplish…god knew this though and that's why he sent his son Jesus Christ to die for us… so that'd no matter what sin we commit we can be forgiven… and sure enough we are…however the reason allot of Church people are "snoody" is because they think highly of themselves...they think because they are Christians they are better than everyone else but that's not true…..we're all just filthy rags and not worthy of god…but he loves us any way...the only way we can be worthy in any fashion to him, is when we have him in our heart…but allot of Christians make the same mistake others do…and get arrogant …try to live life by good deeds…and it is a turn off….being all "judgmental" and "princessy"

Patrick: Okay, you're entitled to your beliefs and me mine…personally… Madi is my only Goddess….I love her with everything I am…

Alex: And you're entitled to yours….

Tyler: It's probably best we leave it at that.

Patrick: Probably….

A/N OKaii so everyone… this ish all imma right fer now…sowwies, hope yoo all enjoyed this chapter..please please please review I feel like no one ish reading this and I need imput..i have been tyring to realleh incorporate everyone's character..if I haven't im sowwies….and I will try n fix it..but if yoo dunt message meh ro leave a comment how will I know?!??! Lolz so thnx yall


End file.
